War on My World
by Dragonfly Glimmers
Summary: Chihiro misses Haku. While thinking of him, one day, she sees him and follows him to an unexpected place, where she learns that her world, and the whole galaxy is going to be plunged into a war!
1. Finding My Place

Here is my second story, a Spirited Away/ Nausicaä: Of the Valley of the Wind fiction. I hope you like it! Also, I haven't seen Spirited Away in such a long time, so I forgot the area where they were staying was called, so I'm calling it Zephyr City. Also, I've only watched the movies. Sorry, all you manga-lovers out there. Slight Warning: First chapter is full o' fluff!

The titles are in Chihiro's POV, but the story isn't. Just to let you know. Well, most of them are, anyways, Just to let you know, this has NOTHING to do with War of the Worlds. I didn't even see that movie, so if the plot is copying, I'm SO sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't anything, besides the plot.

War on My World

Chapter 1: Finding My Place

"How was school today, honey?" Chihiro's mother asked. It was 3 weeks after school, and Chihiro wanted to see Haku again, and she knew he would come back.

"Terrible." Chihiro said, flopping down on the couch and turning on the T.V.

"The strange phenomena that has been surrounding Zephyr City is still continuing...the once in a lifetime solar eclipse has been shadowing the whole world..." She heard the T.V news-reporter say. Ever since Chihiro started school, the sun had been eclipsed and lasted too long. It was three weeks later, and the object blocking the sun still hadn't moved, though it was still as bright as day outside.

"...And mysterious appearances of a dragon are filling the people with wonder..." Continued the T.V reporter. Chihiro immediately sat up, and stared at the T.V as they showed a picture of a dragon-shaped shadow in the sky.

"Haku! That has to be him!" Chihiro said, and ran out of the house.

"Chihiro! Wait! Where are you going?" Her mother asked, and then sighed. "Sometimes I just don't understand that girl..."

The first thing Chihiro did was look up into the sky. Yes, she saw it! She saw the shape of Haku in his dragon form! He was heading toward the eclipse, and Chihiro didn't know why.

"HAKU!" She yelled, running after his shadow. "HAKU! COME BACK!"Chihiro yelled. There was no way he'd ever hear her. Chihiro would have to get his attention...but how? She looked around, and had an idea. She grabbed a garbage pail and held it up to the eclipse. She heard that the eclipse was strong enough to blind someone, so...

It worked. The light reflected, causing a stream of concentrated sunlight at the pail, causing it to melt. Chihiro dropped the pail,((shaking her hands since they were slightly singed)) and saw Haku looking down at her.

"HAKU! IT'S ME, CHIHIRO!" Chihiro yelled at the top of her lungs. She looked around, no one was around and she saw Haku come towards her. _'Yes! It's working! I have so much to tell you, Haku!'_ Chihiro thought. Within a few minutes, Haku had landed in front of her, and before he could transform back into his human form, Chihiro hugged his head. "Haku! I've missed you so much! How come you haven't come to see me?' She asked, as she let go and let Haku transform into his human form.

"Chihiro, it's a very long story. The spirit world, and the human world you live in is in danger. Not just the Bathhouse, but all over." Haku said.

"What do you mean? In danger how?" Chihiro asked.

"See that eclipse up there?" Haku pointed at the eclipse and Chihiro nodded. "That's not an eclipse. It's a portal to another world, where my cousin, Princess Nausicaä lives. It will take some time explaining. Are you needed at home?" He asked. Chihiro thought for a moment, then thought of how people made fun of her at school, and eagerly shook her head.

"Good. My father's sister married Nausicaä's mother's brother. My Aunt was a very adventurous spirit, and, lucky for her, an eclipse of Venus occurred. Whenever there is an eclipse, a portal opens from her world to ours, so my Aunt stepped through the portal, found Nausicaä's Uncle, and married. That's how we're related, like cousin-in-laws." Haku said. Chihiro nodded.

"But why is the eclipse lasting so long? It should've been over, right?" Chihiro asked, and Haku nodded.

"In Nausicaä's world, there's this power-hungry country, Toulmakia that found out that there were three worlds. The world they're living in, this world, and the World of Spirits. They're trying to take over my cousin's world and come here, and then rule all these worlds. I'm going over there now to see how the Bathhouse can help." Haku said.

"Can I come?" Chihiro asked.

"It's going to be dangerous, and I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt." Haku said.

"Please, Haku! After all you've done for me, it's my turn to help you and your cousin!" Chihiro said, determined. Haku smiled.

"Alright, Chihiro. Only if you promise to hide yourself if danger comes, ok?" Haku said. Chihiro nodded eagerly. Another world, the portal only available on eclipses! Who would've thought? "Oh, before we go, you'll need this poison mask. Their world is being consumed by a poisonous forest they call the 'Toxic Jungle'. The poisons there could kill you in an instant. I think that's also why the portal is staying open." Haku said, handing her a poison mask.

"What about you, Haku! What if the poisons get to you?" Chihiro asked, and cocked her head slightly.

"Since I'm a water spirit, the air around me is always pure. If I go into the Toxic Jungle and stay there for an hour, I won't die. But, you're mortal, Chihiro. You're as vulnerable to the poisons as Nausicaä is." Haku said. Chihiro nodded, she didn't understand fully, but she knew that Haku wouldn't get himself hurt on purpose.

"So, are you ready, Chihiro?" Haku asked once Chihiro had on her mask.

"Of course I am!" Chihiro said, nodding as Haku transformed into a dragon. Hesitantly, Chihiro scrambled on Haku's back as he took flight. "You know, Haku, I've missed you! There was so much I wanted to talk about to you, like school. Ugh, school's been terrible! All of the kids were making fun of me when I said I believed in dragons! I think my teacher is failing me on purpose! He keeps on glaring at me like I did something to him or something." Chihiro said. She knew Haku wouldn't respond, but she knew he heard, because he was nodding his head. Chihiro continued. It soothed her to talk to Haku, and she didn't know why.

"I'm so glad I can finally talk to you! You've probably been very busy in the Bathhouse, so I understand. I don't know why, Haku, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything and you won't laugh. I mean, like something really silly, or embarrassing. I feel like you won't say 'That's so stupid!' like the people at school will, or just zone out and not listen. You're unlike all those people, Haku. You're so nice...and caring..." Chihiro sighed, rather dreamily, her head tilting to a side. A bright light sidetracked her from her thoughts, and she used her arm to cover her eyes and squinted.

They were nearing the eclipse, and the portal. Being close she saw that the black eclipse was actually a rainbow swirl of colors, with the rim and black swirling with it. From far, far away, no wonder it looked like just a black circle. Chihiro closed her eyes, and got ready to go into a new world.

She could only wonder, as they got closer, _'I keep on getting dragged into other worlds. I wonder, is my world really not where I belong?'_


	2. Into the Valley

Well, this is slightly disheartening. No one reviewed! I'm glad I got a couple of hits, though. Review, people! Review! Anyway, on with the show!

War on My World

Chapter 2: Into the Valley

The next thing she knew, Chihiro was soaring over a valley on Haku's back. "Wow! This place...is so beautiful!" She said, and looked over her back. The portal was getting smaller and smaller, and it looked like this place was over an eclipse, too.

Haku landed in what looked like a town or something, and Chihiro got off his back as he transformed.

"Chihiro, this is the Valley of the Wind. Nausicaä is the Princess of this land." Haku said, and looked back at the eclipse. "Chihiro, do you know that we can only go through this land when both worlds hold an eclipse? It's extremely rare, though. Since this place has a faster time than ours." Haku said, and Chihiro nodded.

All of a sudden, a girl clad in blue with red hair came rushing up to them.

"Haku! It's so good to see you!" She said. Chihiro knew this must be Haku's cousin, Nausicaä.

"The same here. This is Chihiro, of the other human world." Haku said, motioning to Chihiro, who bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Nausicaä." she said. Nausicaä smiled.

"I'm sorry the Valley is a bit crowded at this moment. The Toulmakians are trying to take over Pejitei and the Pejitans are losing. We're helping out, but all of the people are trying to get over here by gun ships." Nausicaä said, then motioned towards the castle. "Come inside the castle. It's not so crowded in there." She said as Haku and Chihiro followed her. Once they were inside the castle, Nausicaä turned to them.

"We're afraid of the Toulmakians trying to take over your world once they take over ours. That's why we asked Haku to see if the Spirit World was ready if a need should arise." Nausicaä explained to Chihiro, who nodded.

"I doubt your world would believe you if you told them, though." Nausicaä said. She was right. No one in their right minds would believe Chihiro if she went and told them that an army from another world was going to attack them.

"You're right. No one would believe me." Chihiro said.

"Nausicaä, the Spirit World knows. They said they're ready if the Toulmakians come right now." Haku said, and Nausicaä nodded her head.

"That's good. I'm just afraid they're going to target the Valley next. They probably are, and we can't handle an attack like that. We'll probably be destroyed. But I've got to be strong." Nausicaä said, and sighed.

'_It must be really hard being a Princess in her situation. She can never give up or her people will, too.'_ Chihiro thought. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Asbel! I thought you were in Pejtei helping to defend the Toulmakians! Are you hurt?" Nausicaä asked. Chihiro turned around to see who it was. It was a brown-haired boy, the same age as Nausicaä was.

"I hate to say it, but we're losing. Pretty badly. A lot of my people have been killed too, those who decided to stay, anyway. We have to retreat here. They're going to attack the Valley next. What should we do?" Asbel asked.

"I don't know. When do you think they're going to come?" Nausicaä asked. Any time they could use.

"We got a hold of one of their soldiers and he said that they were going back to Toulmakia and restock before they came here. How much of that is true, I don't know. But it should buy us time to prepare, to say the least." Asbel said, and Nausicaä nodded. She went to go and tell her Valley, and Asbel went with her.

"Haku, they're not going to go to our world, are they?" Chihiro asked. Haku looked at her.

"I don't know, Chihiro. I don't think they would fit into our world if they did. Even so, not all of those people could go through the portal. It can only take a maximum of six people at a time, and there's not enough time for everyone in this world to go through. I don't know how the Toulmakians are managing to get their whole army through." Haku said. Chihiro nodded.

"Is there anything I can do? I don't want to see people get hurt." Chihiro said, sighing. She really didn't want to get anyone to get hurt, her world or not.

"I don't think there's anything we both can do. We have to wait and see." Haku said, and Chihiro nodded. So they waited.

-

The Valley had gotten ready for an attack, but it was nighttime, so there was nothing they could do but wait. Asbel had persuaded Nausicaä to rest, and if they attacked, he would tell her. Haku wanted Chihiro to rest, also. Both girls had to go to the same room, for the other rooms were being used to house the wounded. Once both girls were in Nausicaä's room, Nausicaä offered for Chihiro to sleep in her bed while she would sleep on the floor.

"No thanks," Chihiro said when she offered, "You're a Princess. You don't deserve to be on the floor."

"Are you sure?" Nausicaä said, and Chihiro nodded. Nausicaä got a blanket and a pillow and placed them on the floor. "Will that be ok? I'm sorry, I don't have anything else comfortable for you to sleep on."

"No, it's fine." Chihiro said, laying down.

-

After a interminable amount of time,(to Chihiro it seemed), Chihiro could still not get to sleep. She was thinking about Haku. He and Asbel had offered to stay up the night.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Chihiro wondered, not realizing she had said that out loud.

"You're awake? Am I keeping you up?" Nausicaä asked. Chihiro sat up and saw that the Princess wasn't asleep yet, either.

'_I wonder what's keeping her up...'_ Chihiro thought, but instead she said, "No, you're not. In fact, I didn't even know you were awake!" She said. After a long pause, Chihiro managed to ask,

"Have you ever been in love?"

That question made Nausicaä sit up also. Chihiro wondered if she would get mad, but by the smile on her face Chihiro knew not to worry.

"Of course I have been in love. Why do you ask?" Nausicaä asked. Chihiro looked at her, and knew that Nausicaä was trustworthy.

"I...I'm in love with Haku." Chihiro said, clasping her hands together and looking at the floor. She expected to hear Nausicaä laugh. But she didn't.

"Being in love is a wonderful thing, it's really nothing to be ashamed of." Nausicaä said, smiling.

"A-Are you in love with Prince Asbel?" Chihiro asked, looking at her. She seemed taken aback by how Chihiro knew this.

"How did you know?" Nausicaä asked. Chihiro shrugged.

"I guess I can just tell. Goodnight, Princess Nausicaä." Chihiro said.

"Goodnight, Chihiro. Oh, and, Chihiro?" Nausicaä asked, laying back down.

"Yes, Princess Nausicaä?"

"Please just call me Nausicaä."

"Alright, Nausicaä. Goodnight." Chihiro said, a smile on her face as the Dream World pulled her away from consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're such short chapters! I'm so sorry! If anyone actually _likes _this story, please review. If no one likes it, I'm not going to waste my time writing something no one likes. Well, er, I'm not going to be negative! See ya next time!


	3. The Roof is On Fire

Thanks, hanjuuluver. Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks! On with the show!

Oh, and, don't let the title mislead you. I couldn't think of a good title.

War on My World

Chapter 3: Their Plan

When Chihiro awoke the next morning, she realized that she was staring at the sky. "Wha-What?" She asked herself, sitting up. She suddenly heard a gunshot ring out, and clamped her hands to her ears. She looked all around her, and saw she had been sleeping behind a giant boulder. When she looked to the left of her, she saw the Valley, burning.

"No! The Valley!" Chihiro shouted. Haku, who must've been on the other side of the boulder, stood up so she could see him.

"I know. Those-" Haku looked at Chihiro. She knew exactly what he was going to say, even though he refrained himself from saying it. "Those Toulmakians burned down the Valley, because we were winning, but they decided to use fire. I had to take you out of the Castle, or else you would've never made it out of here. I can't believe you slept through that, but it's ok." Haku said. Chihiro blinked as smoke cleared from her eyes. She gasped when she saw Haku clearly.

"Haku! You're hurt! I'm not the one that needs resting, you are!" Chihiro shouted, getting up. Haku had scratches all over his face, and his shoulder had been bandaged, but you could still see the blood soaking through.

"No, Chihiro! Get down. You'll get hurt!" Haku said urgently, pushing Chihiro down and hiding with her behind the boulder.

"Where's Nausicaä...and Prince Asbel?" Chihiro asked, fearful.

"Trying to make negotiations. It's not going to well, though." Haku said, looking over the boulder.

"Well, you said they were attacking for power." Chihiro said, slightly confused. She knew how greedy people could be. She doubted that some words from Nausicaä and Asbel could do anything. But, then again, this was another world. Chihiro just hoped that it would work.

"They want more than that, though." Haku said, then noticed the look on Chihiro's face-he knew that she didn't want anyone to get hurt. "Some people are injured, and a couple from our side have fatal casualties. No one has died yet, on either side, though the Toulmakians have experienced third-degree burns. Don't worry, I was protecting you while you were sleeping. This was the only safe place I could find."

"Thanks." Chihiro said, and smiled, sitting on her knees and looking out over the boulder. It was true. They were on a giant field in front of the Valley that had not been consumed by flames, and their were guns lying about and blood stained parts of grass. She could see they put up a medical tent. Chihiro had learned, from her Social Studies class, that people from war were never supposed to attack the Hospitals where they kept the wounded. It was an un-spoken law of war. "Did everyone from the Valley make it out ok?" She asked.

"They all made it out fine, but one person suffered a third-degree burn. But what about _you_, Chihiro? Are you ok?" Haku asked, and Chihiro nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried...what is they kill Nausicaä and Prince Asbel?" Chihiro peered into the distance, and could see a bunch of tanks and Nausicaä and Asbel in front of them. She had no idea what they were talking about, but it was probably long, boring negotiation stuff.

"I think the Toulmakians want to exchange their lives for their people's safety." Haku said, looking at Chihiro.

"What? Why? Why do they want to kill them?" Chihiro asked. She heard about wars in Social Studies, but, to think, she was actually in one! It wasn't as exciting and happy as the textbooks believed it to be.

"So that they can control their people. Without Nausicaä or Asbel, their people won't know what to do, and will have no choice but to follow the Toulmakians. You're right, Chihiro, it's all mainly for power." Haku said grimly. "But they're trying to make it so that their lives won't be taken. But I bet they'll be willing to spare their lives for their people." That surprised Chihiro. After all, if Haku was Nausicaä's cousin, wouldn't that technically make him royalty?

"Wouldn't you be the heir to the throne?" Chihiro asked. Haku shook his head.

"No, they don't really know about me. They would try to kill me first. Ah! They must've negotiated successfully. They're coming back!" Haku said, as everyone on the battlefield from either Pejitei or the Valley cheered, glad to see that the two royalties hadn't gotten hurt. Nausicaä and Asbel made their way over to Haku and Chihiro.

"The negotiations aren't going so well. They want the Princess." Asbel said. Of course, Chihiro assumed that he meant Nausicaä, but she assumed they were friends and would call each other by their first names. Maybe not, she didn't really know how things worked in this world. Haku sighed.

"What about me?" He asked. Nausicaä sighed when Haku asked that.

"They said they wanted to kill you, but she would be safe if they killed you in your dragon form. After all, they're still mad about you scorching some of their soldiers when they went after her." Nausicaä said. Chihiro was now desperately confused.

'_Why would Nausicaä_ _'she' instead of 'me'? She can't be talking about herself, unless that's the way grammar evolves.'_ Chihiro thought. _'No, wait! Haku said that he protected me while I was sleeping, so they couldn't mean me, could they? No! I'm not a Princess!'_ "I'm not a Princess!" Chihiro voiced her last thought.

"Chihiro, you don't know your own heritage? Maybe in your world you're not a Princess, but in our world, you are." Nausicaä said.

"But what am I a Princess of? I don't have my own country." Chihiro said, slightly confused. It wasn't like she knew of this. She never took her own parents as being King or Queen of anything.

"Didn't your Mother or Father ever tell you?" Nausicaä asked, and looked at Haku.

"I think the people who Chihiro thinks are her parents aren't her actual parents." Haku said, not sure. He didn't know much about this whole Chihiro-being-a-Princess-thing either, but certainly more than Chihiro herself knew. Speaking of the girl, her heart almost shattered.

"I-I...I was...adopted?" She managed to ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's more revelation and something _very_ special at the end of the next chapter. Oh, what the heck, you all know, anyways. ;)


	4. When Whisked Away

Alright, here's chapter 4! Thanks, Gijinka Renamon! Over 120 hits...um, I'm glad to see at least SOME people are reading this. Thank you guys, you keep me from getting disheartened. Ok, I lied. It's a crossover between another of Miyazaki's works. Maybe another, after that, it depends...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I got the idea from Tsubasa, though. So it's like a Tsubasa plot with different characters. Aren't I smart? -takes praise- After all it IS a crossover... Also, I don't own the word 'Styx' GOTTA love Greek myths.

War on My World

Chapter 4: When Whisked Away to Another World; You're the Only Thing That Matters

"Well...Maybe you're not, Chihiro. Please, don't get sad." Nausicaä said, placing a hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"N-No...y-you're right..."Chihiro said, her voice cracking. How? How? How could her parents never tell her? _How?_ "T-That's why...that's probably why...I didn't eat the food, and my parents did. If I was their real child, I probably would've done the same thing..." Chihiro said.

"It could be that your heart is pure." Asbel suggested. Nausicaä tried to smile to cheer Chihiro up. Chihiro sniffed, then wiped her eyes.

"Ok...I'm alright now. I'll g-go over." Chihiro said. Haku shook his head.

"No! You can't give yourself up to them. They'll kill you or hurt you. I won't let that happen." Haku said.

"Well...they want me because of my life? Do I have reign over some sort of country?" Chihiro asked.

"Not really, it's something much bigger than an country." Haku said, sighing a little. Chihiro blinked. What could he mean? Why would she be so important to the Toulmekians? "You know how you suddenly came into the spirit world?" Haku asked.

"Well...yeah." Chihiro said. She kinda remembered, though most of the time she was running for fear of her life and scared out of her mind.

"Do you ever know _how_ you went into it?" Haku then asked. Chihiro blinked. She hadn't really thought much of it, until this point. It couldn't be that the Spirit World just comes out at night, that wouldn't be right.

"Come to think of it...not really..."Chihiro said.

"The only reason you were able to go into the Spirit World is because you possess a special power called a _Connection Wing._ Only the Princess of the Gate, which is a special place where the Gate of Time is, has that power. The Connection Wing is the power to connect worlds together." Haku said, then pointed at the eclipse. "Until you learn to control it, whenever your emotions change, a portal to another world opens if the time is right."

"So...I made that portal open up?" Chihiro asked. Haku nodded.

"Your real mother probably did the same thing when she found out you were missing, which is probably how Nausicaä and I became cousins."Haku said.

"I-I think I understand...but, where are my real parents then?" Chihiro demanded.

"I'm not to sure, ut the Gateway of Time would make sense. Unless they went out looking for you, which would still make sense." Haku said.

"Wait! How did they lose me in the first place?" Chihiro asked.

"...The ancient race of the forsaken world, Styx. They were a dying race so they wanted the power to jump from world to world. So, they tried to hold you hostage. The people of Styx erased your memory and when your parents refused to give up the power of time to the Styxians..."Asbel started.

"They used their powerful magic to make you reappear on another world. But they could only use it once, and the Styxians could only transport one person. So, the ancient race faded away, but were glad since they did what they could to hid you." Nausicaä said.

"And my parents found me?" Chihiro asked. Haku nodded.

"Most likely." He said.

"Wait...how do you know this?" Chihiro asked the two royalties.

"It's a very old legend, few believe it's truth. Obviously the Toulmakians know that you're the Gate Princess." Nausicaä said.

"The Gate...is that like any other planet? It seems like it would be someplace on some land." Chihiro asked, taking a deep breath.

"They say that the Gate lies in Zenith." Asbel said.

"Zenith?" Chihiro asked, and closed her eyes. Wait...Zenith...that sounded familiar... "Zenith:

The highest point above the observer's horizon attained by a celestial body." Chihiro recited. She remembered that was the definition in the dictionary.

"Right. The Gate was formed by the Gods and Goddesses and entrusted to the most divine family. The Gate was placed so that no normal being or race could touch it, but the Styxians could probably reach it using teleport magic." Haku said.

"Now, what are we going to do about the Toulmakians? They won't wait much longer." Nausicaä said.

"We can't fight them, we would most assuredly lose..."Asbel stated. Something clicked in Nausicaä's head, Chihiro could see how her eyes just brightened up.

"Why don't we send over someone that looks like Chihiro? It would be dangerous for that person, but it's the only way we can save all the worlds." Nausicaä said.

"That's brilliant! But, who would it be?" Asbel asked.

"I think I know who looks like the Princess. Let me go get her." Nausicaä said, nodding her head and in a split second, was running across the field. Chihiro peeked her head over the rock again, and surveyed her surroundings.

"Haku, do you think that will work?" Chihiro asked. "What if they find out that the girl that will take my place isn't really me?"

"Well, it'll stall them for the time being, anyway. Then we can get more supplies and get ready for the next attack when they come back." Haku said.

"We could just send Chihiro back into your world and close it off from this world." Asbel suggested.

"No! Then the Toulmakians would surely attack you guys and I'd feel terrible if you lost!" Chihiro said.

"I know," Asbel said bitterly, glaring at the Toulmakians who were still stationed out there, waiting for a response, "But I'd rather the Toulmakians take over our world than every single world."

"Why don't you and Nausicaä come back to our world?" Chihiro suggested. Asbel shook his head.

"We both reign two separate countries. It'd be too difficult for the Valley's people to live without a ruler, and once my mother dies, their wouldn't be a ruler in Pejitei, either. We would have to stay here." Asbel said.

"But you would die here!" Chihiro shouted. Asbel just shook his head, and smiled at Chihiro.

"You'll understand in time, Chihiro." Asbel said. Just as Chihiro was about to ask what he meant, Nausicaä came up to them, with a girl of Chihiro's age at her side.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Leona." Nausicaä said. Leona was an inch taller than Chihiro, and had almost exactly the same hair color, but a shade lighter. Chihiro thought Leona and her could be twins, but she didn't say anything.

"Wow! It's so amazing how we look alike! It's nice to meet you, Leona! I'm Chihiro!" Chihiro said happily. It would be too bad that Leona could never be her friend, Chihiro thought.

"It's an honor to imitate you, Princess." Leona said, bowing her head.

"Good luck, Leona! Please don't die and take care!" Chihiro said as Nausicaä led Leona to the Toulmakians. Luckily, the Toulmakians were too busy talking and playing poker or something of the sort that they didn't notice that Nausicaä practically plucked Leona out of the field and was obviously NOT the Gate Princess.

"That's so coincidental that there's a girl that looks just like me in the Valley!" Chihiro said, voicing Haku's thoughts.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. Well, I guess it's true when they say that there's always a person that looks like you out in the world." Haku said. Asbel frowned.

"What's the matter, Asbel? You look kinda sad." Chihiro pointed out. Asbel shrugged.

"It's nothing, really. Just reminiscing, that's all." Asbel said. Chihiro nodded. At this time, the company of three now turned to four when Nausicaä came back.

"Leona's over there, now. But we better get prepared for the next attack. Although the Toulmakians are leaving it's not too long before they figure it out. They won't kill her if she refuses to connect to worlds, though. I made them promise they wouldn't hurt her, though now she's a hostage."Nausicaä said.

"The Toulmakians are liars. You can't trust a word they say. You know that, Nausicaä. But we didn't have a choice..."Asbel said, clenching his fist and had the most unfathomable hatred in his eyes. Chihiro noticed, and frowned.

"Asbel, are you ok? You seem to be-" Chihiro started to say, but got interrupted.

"I'm _fine!"_ Asbel snapped, and walked away. Nausicaä sighed.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro. Asbel doesn't like to...discuss his past. Cheer up, ok? I'll go talk to him and make him apologize..." Nausicaä said, following Asbel.

"Asbel didn't mean anything by it, Chihiro. Are you ok?" Haku asked her. He was kinda set-off about Chihiro being that upset that Asbel was angry at her. He didn't need a love-triangle in his life.

"I'm fine, thanks, Haku." Chihiro said, and smiled at him. "Um...Haku?" She said, and clasped her hands together as a flush graced her cheeks. _'You can do this. Just say it. I think I've said it before, but...'_

"Yes?" Haku asked, slightly confused about why she looked so nervous.

"I love y-" Just as Chihiro was about to declare her love for Haku, the wind started to pick up unnaturally. ((Don't you just HATE it when that happens?)) The wind started to get faster and faster, and Chihiro covered her head. "Stop it! Stop the wind!" She shouted. It started to get colder and she felt like the wind was cutting her up from one side. She could tell from the warmth and the protection that was getting on the other side of her that Haku was hugging her.

"Chihiro! Calm down!" Haku yelled over the wind. He could see that the portal was changing colors which could mean only one thing-Chihiro was opening up a portal to another world. The wind was ushering them into that world. That could only mean one thing-They were getting to that world one way or another.

"Chihiro! Calm down!" Haku repeated, and looked at the sky. He couldn't get out of this world yet, the impending war was more important. The wind didn't seem to care. Whatever caused the wind wanted them to go to that world. Suddenly, Chihiro felt a little woozy, and blacked out. Then all was quiet for awhile.

When Chihiro woke up, she was in a forest of some sort.

"You're awake." Said a girl that had greenish-hair and looked to be wearing fur of some sort. "I'm San."

"I'm Chihiro. Nice to meet you." Chihiro said, looking around. First thing she did was look into the sky. She saw a portal. She probably made a portal to another world which was when Haku told her to calm down. Wait-Haku! "My friends-did they come with me?" Chihiro asked. San pointed toward a clearing, which Chihiro immediately looked to. Haku was there, and so was Nausicaä and Asbel, discussing how they needed to get back to their world. The three were talking over something, that sounded like the afore-mentioned conversation. Haku looked up and his eyes met Chihiro's.

"Chihiro! You're awake! Are you alright?" Haku asked with concern as he stood up. Chihiro nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright, Haku." She said and smiled as Haku sat down and she sat down next to him.

"I'm glad you're safe. Are you sure you're unhurt?" Haku asked. Chihiro nodded. Maybe the wind was stopping her from declaring her love. She blushed slightly as she remembered she was so close to saying those three words...

"That water spirit is getting to be quite the trouble. Carmaine, go eliminate him." Said a man with astonishingly white hair and silver eyes. A younger accomplice, the one called Carmaine, nodded. They seemed to be standing on a building of sorts, but it was like a void all around them.

"At once, Master Gray." He said, and a portal of the color of San's world appeared as Carmaine stepped into it.

"Soon they'll know the pain...soon..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squee! The villians are introduced! I kinda left this chapter for the dead until I came back from Quebec with renewed hope and ideas for two new stories! ;) Well, review, PLEASE. It means alot to me if you would, so, please, Reader-dono! Review! -shakes reader's shoulder- Review for the sake of humanity, reader!REVIEW!

-clears throat-

Have a wonderful day and I'll see you soon.


	5. Light is the Only Salvation

Ok! Thank you, someone the annon. Reviewer! Yes! Princess Mononoke! I haven't seen the movie in a while so the personalities'll be a little wishy-washy. I meant to put a scene divider in that last one! Sorry! IT was SUPPOSED to be...

'She blushed slightly as she remembered she was so close to saying those three words...

-

"That water spirit is getting to be quite the trouble...'

I'm sorry! Anyway, the delay won't be much longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Carmaine...sadly, I do not. Actually, both Master Gray and Carmaine are based off of true characters. So, I don't own either of them. They belong to Growlanser...now, who made Growlanser? Darn, I forgot...

War on My World

Chapter 5: Light is the Only Salvation

"So, San, war is spreading on this world, too?" Chihiro asked. San nodded.

"The town nearby wants to destroy this forest. Ashitaka is trying to convince them otherwise, since Iron Town has already been rebuilt, but it's not working." San said.

"I think something is happening to the worlds. Someone wants the worlds to shatter." Asbel said.

"Asbel, you really think so? That's possible, considering the unnaturally strong wind in the Valley. Usually the wind doesn't pick up so fast." Nausicaä said seriously, nodding her head. Suddenly, San's earrings made a bell-like noise.

"Shhh. Someone's here." San said, leaning down and looking around. Haku practically pushed Chihiro down, but she didn't mind because she knew it was for her own safety.

"Stay down." Haku whispered, and Chihiro nodded and covered her head with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Everyone, get ready! I feel a malevolent force entering the area!" San said, and everyone nodded.

"En garde!"

"Huh?" Chihiro opened her eyes. She realized that everyone was staring at a astonishingly raven-haired young man, though he was certainly three or four years older than herself. He had tantalizing silver eyes, just beckoning you to go over to the darkness. He wielded dual rapiers which were so thin they could separate a door from it's hinge in a split second.

"Why are you here?" San asked immediately. The young man just 'hmphed'.

"Wouldn't you all like to know." He just replied cooly. Chihiro did a double-take, she didn't feel the malevolence that San felt. In fact, Chihiro felt that his aura was of Serenity and Benevolence rather than malevolence.

"You're someone from Styx! No...maybe not from Styx...but, somewhere...but I know you're Carmaine!" Chihiro shouted. _'Wait...how did I know that? Maybe I can read people's minds?'_ Chihiro thought.Carmaine blinked.

"You're a very intelligent Princess. How'd you pick up that aura-reading trick? It seems you read through my mind as well." Carmaine said.

After an awkward silence, the sound of steel clashing against steel echoed into the forest. San appeared, her dagger trying to pierce through a rapier Caramaine was holding to block the dagger.

"You can't fight me." Carmaine said. San backed off, and was ready to charge again.

"San, don't fight! I don't think he's here to hurt the forest!" Chihiro shouted. San nodded and backed off completely.

"I will not hesitate to kill you if you endanger the wolves." San said. Carmaine chuckled.

"That's nice to know.I didn't come here to hurt some wolves." Carmaine said.

"What DID you come here for? Certainly not for talking or taking a walk in the forest." Asbel asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you _must_ know..."Caramine said, and disappeared. Everyone looked surprised.

"It's his magic that's allowing him to do that, everyone! We have to keep our guard up!" Nausicaäsaid. Asbel nodded.

"Nausicaä'sright.Who knows who may be dead next. It's a scary thought, but it'll only happen if our guard is kept up." Asbel said. Carmaine reappeared. Chihiro looked exceedingly surprised. For Carmaine's dual rapiers were held against her neck.

"Let her go right now!" Haku shouted. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Don't you dare hurt her! She's our friend!" Nausicaäsaid, and Asbel nodded. Of course, Chihiro was their ticket to getting back home. But they didn't want Chihiro to go for their selfish reasons. She was both of the Royalties' friends.

"On one condition: You give up your life." Carmaine said. Chihiro shook her head slightly as to not get cut.

"Haku! Don't do it!" Chihiro shouted._ 'Something's not right...why did San sense malevolence when I sensed a feeling of tranquility? I still don't sense evil, but something's not right here!'_

"I can't give up my life. I'm a spirit." Haku said, turning into his dragon form. San's eyes widened quite a bit in surprise at first, but then she got used to it.

"Haku is a spirit? I would have never thought of it." San said to Nausicaä and Asbel.

"When I met him for the first time I would never have thought so, either." Asbel said. Carmaine let go of Chihiro and slashed at Haku. He dodged and flew over to Chihiro. At least she was safe now.

"Master Gray was right." Carmaine said and smiled. "Well, at least I get to have a challenge." Chihiro was still confused. Then, the lightbulb inside her head popped on.

'_Master Gray? What if he's being brainwashed? Maybe that was why I sensed peacefulness when San sensed evil! But how to get him out of that brainwash?' _Chihiro thought for a moment, when it came to her. _'Brainwash! So, maybe if Haku can clock him hard enough on the head he'll go back to his senses!' _She nodded to herself.

"Haku! Try and hit his head!" Chihiro said. Haku glanced at her, but noticed her determined look, and nodded. Up into the sky he went, ready to come down to do some forceful damage. Nausicaä, Asbel and San ran up to Chihiro and stood in front of her so Carmaine couldn't get at her. "Wow, you guys really meant what you said?" Chihiro asked, surprised.

"Of course! You're a friend of ours, Chihiro." Asbel said. San nodded. Chihiro looked up, and saw Haku come down with blinding speed.

"Don't hurt yourself, Haku!" Chihiro shouted. She then looked to Carmaine who held his rapiers up to make sure to block the attack. Haku came down, but moved out of the way of the guard and hit Carmaine in the back of the head. He went down. Haku transformed back into his human self, and Chihiro ran to him.

"Haku, are you ok?" Chihiro asked. Haku nodded and smiled at her.

"Just a slight headache." Haku said. Chihiro smiled back. She felt as if her heart had been melted. Not used to _this _type of feeling, she clutched her heart and her face got all red. Haku placed his hand on her shoulder. "Chihiro, are you ok? You look like you have a slight fever."

Chihiro just shook her head. "I'm fine." She said, but that didn't make her feel any better. She looked down. _'Oh...what am I supposed to say? I don't know what this feeling is, but it's kind of regret. But...why would I regret anything? I haven't done anything bad...'_ Oh, she knew now. Making Haku's head hurt.

"I'm so sorry!" Chihiro said, and practically bowed down to him. "I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll never do it again! Please, forgive me!" Haku looked confused. But once he realized what she was talking about, he just shook his head and smiled more.

"It's just a little headache! Not a serious injury! It's not your fault, Chihiro. Besides, I didn't have to do it if I didn't want to." Haku said. Chihiro nodded and faced him again.

"So you forgive me?" Chihiro asked. Haku laughed, but Chihiro frowned and faced the ground again, most likely in embarrassment.

"Of course I forgive you! What makes you ask such a question?" Haku asked. Chihiro smiled in spite of herself and shrugged, facing him for the third time. She then shook her head.

"Um...nothing! Oh, um, errr..." Chihiro looked at Carmaine, who was starting to get up, but,(and Chihiro must have not noticed or she certainly wouldn't have done it) she was standing on Carmaine! Chihiro may not have weighed a lot, and sure, maybe his back didn't snap, but heck, someone standing on your back for a long time wearing SNEAKERS on is quite a lot of weight.

"Please...get..off..." Carmaine said, and then coughed.

"Sorry!" Chihiro said, and stepped off of him.

"Thanks." Carmaine said and stood up. "Um...who are you all?" He asked. Chihiro looked at San.

"San, do you sense it to?" Chihiro asked. San nodded.

"His aura has been changed. The evil I sensed before has been removed." San said. Chihiro nodded.

"Yup. Oh, look! His eyes changed color! Look, they're gold now!" Chihiro said, and pointed, without meaning to. It was true, Carmaine's eyes were pure sun gold instead of moonlit silver. Carmaine cleared his throat again.

"Who are you people?" He asked.

"You can't remember you just tried to take Chihiro's life?" Haku asked warily, not wanting to risk it if he was just pretending to have amnesia, and stepping in front of Chihiro.

"Chihiro? Really? Chihiro's here?" Carmaine asked. Chihiro glanced at Haku with a confused expression as he only shrugged. "Don't leave me hanging! I gotta see my little sister!" Carmaine begged. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor(except for San's, because she didn't really know Chihiro that well).

"YOU'RE HER BIG BROTHER?" The whole gang(besides San & Chihiro) asked simultaneously. Carmaine nodded.

"Uh-huh. I'm the two-sided Prince of Gates Carmaine, at your service." Carmaine said, bowing. Chihiro looked like Haku just asked her to marry him or something. She looked absolutely stunned.

"So you know our parents? And, uh, who's Master Gray? Could you explain this all to me? I'm a little confused." Chihiro said. Carmaine nodded.

"Certainly. Let me explain one thing first. I'm two-sided. My good, sunny side, and my enigmatic, sightly sarcastic side that'll say mean things when I don't mean it. There's a reason for that: A. All the Princes of Gates are two-sided-" Carmaine was just about to say another word, but a question from Chihiro stopped him.

"But you don't have the Connection Wing, right?" Chihiro asked. Carmaine shook his head.

"Nope. The Goddess of all Worlds entrusted that to the Princess of Gates, and the God of the Sun, Helios, and his wife, the Goddess of the Moon, Selene((which is incorrect in Greek Mythology)) entrusted the power of the sunlight and the moonlight to the Princes, causing them to be two-sided. One side of the light, and the other of the dark. That way they could control the sun and the moon without being biased and giving one planet more time in the sky than the other." Carmaine said, and cleared his throat.

"Well, at night, my dark side comes up, but in the day, the light side comes up. But, someone of Styx has been manipulating the darkness inside me, making me turn dark when I'm not supposed to. So, I've been listening to Gray-I guess that's his name then, and our true enemy. He has magical powers beyond belief. I know he's the one who's making the worlds fight. I don't know what his motives are, but I bet we're gonna have to band the worlds together and fight. I don't think there are any more Styxians left, besides Gray."

"Oh, and, the reason I stumbled upon Gray was because I was looking for you. Mom opened a portal to all sorts of worlds she said she thought I could handle. Father didn't want to come, he said he was a useless fighter. He's not, you know, but he's been depressed for a while now and in his 'Twilight' mode. I guess the males of the Gate are actually three-sided. Sunlight, Moonlight, and Twilight, though Mom doesn't understand why Father's like that. There's no record of it in any of the legends of the Princes or Kings, even, of the Gate to have a Twilight side."

Chihiro gasped. She had never heard about her parents before, so Haku and her were listening intently. Haku was listening because Chihiro had her hands clasped on his left arm because she would squeeze it whenever she wanted to say something, because she didn't want to interrupt such an interesting story. Asbel, San, and Nausicaä were having a lively conversation about the state of their worlds while half-listening to what Carmaine was saying.

"Well, I went to Styx because even though it's a destroyed world there maybe some remaining citizens there and the Styxians might've sent you there. So I tried it just for the heck of it, and I met Gray there. And, well, I fell under his hypnotism and he brainwashed me and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Carmaine said.

"What do our parents look like?" Chihiro asked next. Haku wondered on that for a moment, even though the question wasn't directed at him.

"Our mom has light, light brown hair and green eyes. Our Father has really black hair and, well, right now, he has violet-blue eyes." Carmaine said. "You look like our mom. I look like ourFather." He said. Chihiro opened her mouth, but Carmaine shook his head. "Leon and Trinity."

"_Leon?"_ Chihiro asked, with a lot of emphasis. Carmaine nodded.

"You see, you used to have a twin sister named after our father. But...when the Styxians attacked, you and her disappeared. I was hoping Leona would've came with you, but, I guess not." Carmaine said, and frowned. Nausicaä looked at Carmaine strangely.

"Leona...wait, did you just say Leona?" She asked, in worry, looking at the younger Princess with an alarmed look. If _Leona_ was a Princess of Gate, then, oh geez, did they have a problem.

"Uh-huh. Looks exactly like Chihiro. Maybe a little different, I'm not too sure." Carmaine said, sheathing his rapiers((yes, they HAD been in his hands all this time)) in their blue sheaths, or sword-holders, or whatever.

"Chihiro! We've got to get back to our world!" Nausicaä said, pointing to her and Asbel, who was listening to how Maro(however her name is spelled) died, and in return, Asbel was sharing a story about how his pet rabbit he had when he was four died of the toxins in the Toxic Forest, then, after that, he explained how his twin sister, Lastelle, had died.

Nausicaä grabbed Asbel's arm. "Asbel!" She said excitedly, "We're going back to our own world!" Asbel nodded, and finished up his conversation with San. Nausicaä tried not to glare at San, but she just couldn't help it. After all, _she_ loved Asbel, and not _San._

"Goodbye." San said with a nod as Chihiro tried to make a portal to Nausicaä and Asbel's world. It was a gray with white mixed in it.

"Ok! Ready everyone! Once the portal's opened, I can teleport everyone to the world the portal leads to." Carmaine said. Everyone nodded as San stepped back. "Ok, ready...1,2,3..."

-swish-

"Ummm..." Asbel looked around, his hands on his hips, and nodded to himself. "Ok, either A) You've got some teleporting problems, B) Chihiro opened a portal to the wrong world, C) My eyesight is seriously screwed up, or D) All of the above."

Nausicaä looked around, too. It was snowing. And the ground they were standing on was ice, as far as the eye could see was snow, ice, and some weird icicle-tree-looking things. "No, this is definitely not our world." Chihiro started to shiver and wrapped her arms around herself, as her jaw began to chatter.

"Ya cold?" Carmaine asked cheesily. Chihiro glared at him, as Haku hugged her from behind.

"T-Th-Thanks, H-H-Haku." She chattered. Haku smiled.

"Not a problem. Now...where are we?" Haku asked.

-

"Just as I suspected, Chihiro recognized her older brother. So now they're in Glacier, eh? Perfect. Just as planned..."Gray said, smiling deviously.

* * *

Next chappie! Sorry, Anon. Someone, but they'll come back to San's world, and...-covers mouth with hands- Oh no. I accidentally spilled out what was going to happen? -drmatically falls to the floor- Whatever shall I do? Er, I'll make y'all review if it's the last thing I do! So, PLEASE!


	6. An Ice Heart Part 1

YAY! Next chapter! Over 220 hits! Yippee! I'm so happy, considering how not popular this is! Besides, I love this story and I'm gonna do my best! Oh, and with the OCs in this story, I'm not going to make them have much of a role besides the -clasps hands over mouth- and that's it. Although, the OCs aren't truly OCs, they're just extremely unknown characters On with the show! And thanks a bunch for reviewing, Sakura Sista!

Disclaimer: You know what disclaimers are here to do. So yeah.

War on My World

Chapter 6: An Ice Heart Won't Ever Melt; Part 1

"I think we're in..."Carmaine looked around. Yep, snow and ice as far as the ice could see. There was mountains in the distance, the peaks scraping the moon and seemed to touch the stars. They seemed to come to the world at night, which was alright. Of course, there were weird icicle-tree things, but that was alright, too. "Glacier."

"H-How c-come you know t-this world?"Chihiro asked, her teeth still chattering.

"My best friend lives here. I know this world like the back of my hand." Carmaine said.

"Great! So, now lead us SOMEWHERE BEFORE WE FREEZE TO DEATH!" Asbel shouted. Carmaine looked around once more.

"Hmm...I think it's that way. Yeah, I'm sure it is! C'mon!" Carmaine said, running towards a random direction.

"H-Hey C-Carmaine, since I-it's dark are y-you in your 'D-Dark Mode'?" Chihiro asked, Carmaine shook his head.

"I don't know why I'm not, but I'm not. You better be grateful." He said. Chihiro nodded, but she didn't know why she should be grateful.

"Why would she be grateful?" Haku asked. Carmaine smiled.

"Just...she better be. Ah! There it is! That's where Laura and Daryl live!" Carmaine said, shielding his eyes from the snow, and pointing. Nausicaä gasped.

"WOW! Are they royalty?" She asked. She could see the faint outline of a giant castle. Carmaine nodded.

"Laura's the Princess of Mirage; most of the land that's in Glacier, and Daryl used to be the Prince of a country, Altier, in a world in ruins, Czurrea.. I was sent to try to save the ancient relic of that world, since all the worlds have at least one. Anyways, I was surprised to find out that the Prince of Alteir was still alive. So, I took him back instead, Mother said to save any remaining survivors. Anyways, so me and him came here because Mother said that this was the world all of the Gate Princes and Princesses learned their educations; and since Daryl and I were still 15; we still needed an education. Enrolled in that school with us was Laura." Carmaine said.

"W-Wait...how o-old _are _y-you?" Chihiro asked. After all, she was his sister. She had a right to know.

"Eighteen. Anyways, Daryl and Laura fell in love; not surprisingly, and Daryl voted to stay here when we could've gone back to Gate. And yes, Gate is a place no one can get to without teleport magic, and yes, people besides royalty live up there. And YES, Chihiro, I did give Daryl a device to contact him with. Any more questions?" Carmaine asked. Chihiro shut her mouth. How did he know every question she was going to ask?

"N-No, but l-let's hurry!" Chihiro chattered, and the rest hastily agreed, running towards the castle. Reaching it, which seemed to take eternities later. The castle was marble white, and you could see your reflection in it if your looked hard enough.

"Are you sure it's ok to just go inside?" Nausicaä asked, looking up at the castle in awe.

"Nah, I'm best friends with Daryl, need I remind you?" Carmaine said once they started walking in the castle, and to the throne room, which Carmaine claimed he knew where it was located at.. "I also know Laura pretty well, too. I hooked them up." Chihiro started snickering at the last comment. Haku and Carmaine stared at her.

"Chihiro, are you ok?" Haku asked. He had let go of her sometime ago, and now placed his hand on her shoulder. Chihiro nodded, and stopped laughing.

"I just thought of something...but I'm fine." She said, and while they were getting led by Carmaine, she giggled now and then. Finally, she composed herself when they reached the Throne Room.

"You guys ready to go in? I know we have our resident Royalties," Carmaine said, nodding to Asbel and his -cough- girlfriend-cough. (Man...I need to get rid of that cough...) "SO I know they'll know how to act in a throne room. Now, Chihiro, promise me not to giggle, alright? Laura and Daryl will think you have mouth spasms or something." Carmaine said.

"Mouth spasms?" Chihiro asked. Haku bent down and whispered what that meant, and Chihiro nodded in understanding. "Don't worry! I won't say anything! I'll compose myself!" She said, taking a deep breath and nodding. Carmaine nodded, as he opened the door to the Throne Room. They walked down the room, and Carmaine bowed in front of a girl who has blue hair with a silver headband and a yellow-red ribbon in the side, and a boy in the seat next to her who had black hair.

The others followed suit._ 'Wow...is that the King and Queen? They look awful young...'_ Chihiro thought, but maybe this world's people looked younger than they actually were.

"Hey, Carmaine! No need to bow to us!" The girl said. "After all, we owe you a lot!" Carmaine looked up, and stood up, as everyone followed.

"I'll introduce you to some people. Chihiro, my little sister, her boyfri-"Carmaine didn't finish his sentence before Chihiro stomped on his foot.

"Carmaine! Don't say that! Haku's not my boyfriend!" She hissed, slightly mad even though her face was brilliant crimson.

"Yes?" Haku asked, hearing his name, which made Chihiro turn even redder, if possible. Carmaine cleared his throat, and continued.

"Um, that's Haku with the blue hair, Prince Asbel and Princess Nausicaä are over there. Er...oh, right! Everyone, Daryl and Laura." Carmaine finished introducing them, so the introductions were all said and done.

"Your Highnesses, where are Their Majesties?" Chihiro asked, trying to be as polite as possible. She didn't want to offend them, but since they were chummy with Carmaine she didn't think she needed to be. Laura looked surprised, then got a downcast look and fidgeted nervously as she looked at her clasped hands in her lap.

"Um, Laura's parents..." Daryl started. Chihiro cocked her head, then realized it must be a painful matter. She looked at Carmaine, who looked confused, to.

"Why don't you guys go on the 7th floor? There are plenty of rooms up there, and a maid will escort you there. Carmaine, please stay behind. We have a lot of catching up to do." Laura said, then looked for a maid, and saw none, then turned to her royal retainer. "Twilight, may you please escort our guests to their Sleeping Chambers? I'm sorry if it's a tedious task, but there's no one else available at the moment." Laura said to a short- strawberry-blonde haired woman who nodded as she led the group out of the room. Before they exited, Twilight bowed back at them.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Pleasure to be of service." She said as she started walking, and the group followed.

"Haku, did I say anything wrong?" Chihiro asked Haku. But when she looked up at him, she saw no one there. She looked around, alarmed. Nausicaä noticed her alarmed state, and turned around towards her.

"Chihiro, is something wrong?" She asked, as Asbel turned around, too. Twilight didn't seem to notice as she kept on going.

"Haku's missing!" Chihiro said, panicking. "I could've sworn he was right beside me when we left the Throne Room!"

"Well, let's go back and check." Asbel said, going back to the Throne Room with Nausicaä and Chihiro following. He opened the doors a crack, and only saw Laura, Daryl and Carmaine. He shut them, and shook his head. "Not in there."

"Maybe he got lost, Chihiro?" Nausicaä suggested, shrugging slightly. Chihiro looked around. This castle was _huge_, so it was a possibility that he could've gotten lost in the labyrinth-like castle.

"I'm going to go look for him." Chihiro stated valiantly. Asbel and Nausicaä nodded, impressed by her bravery to wander an unknown place, that could have hidden dangers lurking in its' depths.

"We'll come with you, Haku'll never forgive us if we let you get hurt intentionally." Asbel said.

"Alright, let's search this floor, first." Chihiro said, taking lead immediately as they retraced their steps which soon lead to three hallways-one south, one northwest, and a door.

"I say let's take the door." Asbel said. Chihiro looked at Asbel, then the door.

"Alright, then." She said, opening the door. Nausicaä peeked inside.

"Hmm...is it just me, or is there nothing in this room?" Nausicaä said. Asbel nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe this used to be a storage room or something. Let's take another fork." Asbel said. Chihiro frowned.

"Wait, guys! There's something here!" Chihiro said, stamping her foot as she pointed to the far back wall. The floor of the room was iced-over, and created a mirror-like effect through-out the whole room. At the end of the room, was a pile of snow and a mirror resting on it, encrusted with diamonds, sapphires and onyx.

"Huh?" Asbel and Nausicaä took a second look.

"Oh, yeah! I see it now! There's a...um, I can't tell what it is, but there's something in the back of this room. But even if we were to investigate, we'll slip on the ice." Nausicaä said. Chihiro shook her head.

"I'm a good ice skater! I have an idea: Why don't you two take separate forks, I'll check out this mirror, and if either of you find Haku, bring him back to this point, ok?" Chihiro said. The royalties nodded, yet again impressed by her decision-making and leadership skills. Once they went their separate ways, Chihiro wondered how stable the ice was before stepping on it.

She kneeled down and placed her hand on the surface. Then, with all her might, she pushed into the ice, waiting for it to crack. Getting up and deciding it was safe, she stepped on the ice gingerly. Then, she gracefully skated towards the mirror.

"Geez, I'm not seeming to reach the mirror. It's not like it's getting any closer than it was when I started." Chihiro said to herself, looking back. No, she was far away from the door. She looked back at the mirror. Now she was standing at the edge of the snow bank, where before when she looked at the door she was far away from it.

"Hmm...strange." She said to herself, stepping on the snow. The snow, and heck, the whole room disappeared. Chihiro looked up, to see snow falling.

"Wait-what's-AH! I FELL THROUGH THE FLOOR!" She screamed. Then she landed on the floor below the one she was previously on. Chihiro stood up, dusted herself, and then surveyed her surroundings. It was a room filled with light, not blinding-light, but light you would have to sort of adjust your eyes to see perfectly light.

Other than that, it wasn't really a 'room'. Just a stone corridor, with that strange light emitting from seemingly nowhere. "Hmm...I can't see where the end of this corridor leads to. Guess I'll have a little farther." Chihiro said to herself, just starting to walk.

-

After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, Chihiro saw something. Not just _anything_, but...

"HAKU!" Chihiro shouted. She could see Haku, in his dragon form. But something seemed to be wrong, as when he turned around there was blood all over his face and dripping from his mouth on the floor. It was a really gory sight. "Haku! Are you alright?" She yelled, and started to run towards him. When she reached him, Haku was already unconscious. But what was really wrong was that he was still in his dragon form.

"Haku, can you hear me? Wake up, Haku!" Chihiro said, shaking him gently. No response. _'He can't be out, or else he'd revert back to his human form! What's wrong with this world?'_ She demanded to herself. Deciding that Haku needed some medical attention, and he needed the wounds to be wrapped up and cleaned before they got infected, Chihiro grabbed his head and started to drag him.

After about five minutes, though, Chihiro stopped, and looked back at Haku, who was still bleeding. She was getting nowhere with dragging him around. "Haku, I'll be right back, ok? Hang in there while I get some help!" She said, hoping he could hear her, and broke out into a dead sprint. The corridors seemed to be endless. Chihiro was starting to get mad. After another eternity, she couldn't take it anymore. The fact that this castle was a stupid maze and the fact that her lungs were going to burst really weren't making her frown turn upside down.

"I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled with all of her might. Something really hard hit the back of her head, and she went down like a ton of bricks. Well, it seems she got her wish.

-

When Chihiro woke up, she was in a really fancy room. She tried to move, but she failed, her body was sore all over and aching like no tomorrow. "Ow...what happened?" She asked out loud. Not being able to get a full view of the room, she couldn't see who was in it.

"Um, you and Haku were found unconscious in the Forbidden Corridors of the Castle, where we keep things no one should touch there. That's why Haku was bleeding, when he unlocked the door that lead to the mirror, he unleashed the prisoner inside of that mirror. And that person obviously had a fight with him, and he probably won, or maybe lost. I know that the prisoner is still alive in this castle." The Princess, Laura, was in the room with Chihiro. It was probably her room anyway.

"I'm sorry, I can't make heads or tails of what you're saying." Chihiro said, her head starting to hurt more than it originally had.

((WARNING: I have no idea what I'm talking about in the next two/three paragraphs with the conditions and all that. I know this could never probably happen in real life, but, hey, how many people do YOU know that have boyfriends as dragons?))

"I know. I'm talking in circles. Maybe I should start from the beginning; Yes, that would be better. A long time ago, I had an identical twin brother, Lawrence. He was born with a rare condition. His condition meant that his blood would not pump properly; therefore his life would be very painful because his heart would have to work extra-hard. The doctor said that he could do surgery to make sure his blood pumped properly, but at consequences. My parents, not wanting Lawrence to be disabled, took up on this offer." Laura said, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"My parents did not know what these consequences would be. The doctor did brain surgery, since most blood goes to his brain. The doctor took out some functions of his brain, his emotion. That part stripped all of his emotion, but the doctor still left in one emotional ability: The ability to do cruel things without guilt. The doctor couldn't reverse the surgery: My parents were devastated. They would've rather Lawrence had hear problems than emotional problems. So, Lawrence was always so very, very mean to everyone and showed no other emotion. But the doctor said there was hope, because I was his twin sister, I had a strong connection with him. I was the only one who understood what Lawrence was going through. Little by little, he showed humanly emotions to me and remained stone to everyone else. But one day-he just went to far, and my parents locked him up using a magic mirror."

"They locked the door with powerful magic, so that only a spirit or something with great spiritual power can open it. Carmaine and Daryl don't know about this. Please, Chihiro, don't tell them. I don't want to worry them. But you have a right to know. He knocked you out. Since he and I are twins...we have a telepathic communication. He's been telling me everything, everything that he's doing, hoping that I'll be happy that he's doing these things. He doesn't understand what he's doing is wrong. To him, being cruel is happiness. You understand, don't you?" Laura asked.

Chihiro nodded. She could barely understand Laura, but she understood. Chihiro never knew twins had any kind of connection like that, or maybe it was just that specific pair of twins. _'Maybe me and Leona have that kind of connection, but we never knew about it.'_

"Anyways, I think he's out to kill you all-or do something really terrible! Lawrence doesn't want me to get hurt, but he still has the intelligence of a ten-year-old. It's just that-he must have some kind of weapon, how else would he be able to hurt Haku?" Laura said, sighing. "Oh, I don't understand any of this!" Suddenly, Carmaine burst through the door.

"Gray did it. I'm sure he did." Carmaine said, crossing his arms. Laura looked up.

"Daryl didn't hear us, did he?" She asked. Carmaine shook his head.

"No, but I did. Gray did it. He has mind-controlling powers and can bring the worst out of a person." Carmaine said. Laura gasped.

"Gray? Not _that_ Gr-" Laura stopped, looking at Chihiro. _'So Carmaine knew more than he was telling! I should know this stuff! After all, if he knows, I should, too!'_

"Tell me what's going on!" Chihiro demanded. Laura glanced at Carmaine, who shook his head.

"No, Chihiro. You're too young to understand." Carmaine said. Chihiro 'hmphed', and crossed her arms across her chest, wincing, not realizing how much it hurt to move.

"But I want to know!" She said defiantly.

"Maybe later, ok?" Laura said. Chihiro nodded excitedly. Carmaine glared at Laura, but Laura just winked at him, so Chihiro couldn't see.

"Promise?" Chihiro asked. Laura nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. Well, I think I should be going now, before anything else happens. I'm going to find Lawrence and see if I can convince him to not kill everyone." Laura said, standing up.

"I know you'll be ok on your own. What should I tell Daryl? Surely you don't want him to worry?" Carmaine said. Laura sighed, and shook her head.

"Just, make up something!" Laura said, and smiled sheepishly before running off.

"Oh, how's Haku?" Chihiro asked. She had forgotten to ask about him while Laura was telling her story.

"He's doing well, but he's been transforming from a dragon to a human constantly. He doesn't keep one form for fifteen minutes, to say the least. We asked him why, but he said he didn't know." Carmaine said grimly. Chihiro stared at him, and then the stare turned into a glare.

"You know, don't you? Tell me right now, Carmaine! What's wrong with Haku?" Chihiro asked sharply, her glare seeming to drive a hole into his very soul.

"I know it's got something to do with the man that brainwashed me-Gray. I don't know how, I'm telling you the truth." Carmaine said. Chihiro nodded, her face softening up, as she drew the covers up to her chin.

"I just don't want Haku to be in any danger." Chihiro said, sighing sadly. Carmaine smiled goofily.

"Believe me, he'll be fine. You need to worry about yourself. As a water spirit, he's plenty more capable than you are." Carmaine said. Chihiro glared at me.

"So you're saying I'm not capable?" She asked.

"N-no, I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that Haku's more capable than _you,_ that's all. Oh, and one more thing: Don't try to contact Leona. Laura said she and Lawrence have a telepathic connection because they're twins, but just because _you_ have a twin doesn't mean you have a telepathic connection with her." He said.

"Why not? Why can't I talk to my sister?" Chihiro asked. Carmaine shook his head.

"Trying to sustain a connection with someone is easy, but not when it's a _spiritual_ connection and when the person you're trying to contact has no recollection of you whatsoever it's very harmful. Don't try to talk to her, ok? I won't be able to intervene if you try. You could become an insomniac or an amnesiac or something like that. Your head will get messed up." He said, his goofish grin disappearing.

"How do you know that will happen?" Chihiro asked as soon as he had finished his sentence.

"Laura tried to contact Lawrence when he was in the mirror, but the connection reflected and well...Her mind got pretty messed up after that happened. That happened three years ago, and Daryl and I had no idea why the next day she seemed to be different." Carmaine said.

"But Laura seems really smart and nice!" Chihiro said.

"Yeah, like I said, that happened _three years ago_. When we were catching up, Daryl told me he's been helping Laura get back to her old self. Obviously, she's coming back a little at a time. And as for you, the results could be far more disastrous than personality remodification." He said.

"Wait! Her mind changed her personality? All because the connection backfired?" Chihiro asked, suddenly scared. If this is what a twin did to you, then she didn't want one!

"That's right. So don't try contacting Leona. I just met my little sister, and I don't want her to change. You got that? Oh, and don't look at me like that. Being a twin must be wonderful, always having someone to talk to, and never being alone." Carmaine said noticing Chihiro's downcast look, and winked before leaving the room, leaving Chihiro to dwell on her thoughts.

"But when I meet with Leona...for real, we'll talk about all sorts of things! My only worry is what the Toulmakians could do to her. After all, if she accidentally opens a portal to another world, the results would be terrible." Chihiro said to herself.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing she doesn't know she has powers. But, then again, I used my Connection Wing to go into the Spirit World, and I didn't know I had any powers at the time." She bit her lip. She had never felt so guilty in her life!

"Oh, Leona! Please be ok!"

_Huh? Who's there?_

"What did I just do?" Chihiro asked herself in horror, hearing a voice soundingsimiliar toher's in her head.

* * *

Yay! The Ice Heart saga! It'll be alot fun doing Part 2 and Part 3. Hehehe...only I know why! Well, review!


	7. An Ice Heart Part 2

Thanks Masked-Insideandout the anon. reviewer! Thanks to Hanjuu, of course!(Seriously, double thanks. I'll keep it in my mind) And thanks to everyone else who's reading this! Still over 220 hits! Whoo?

I know, someday, deep in my heart, that someone will love and enjoy my story as much as I do. -Canadian flag appears in background as I speak- And I know, someday, that the true meaning of justice and integrity will be brought to this story! -flag disappears-

Scary moment over.

Disclaimer: Well...I'd certainly accept Spirited Away if it was wrapped with a bright red ribbon under the Christmas tree...

War on My World

Chapter 7: An Ice Heart Won't Ever Melt; Part 2

"Um...Leona?" Chihiro asked in her head. '_Just stay calm, Chihiro. Stay calm.._' Chihiro ordered herself. Nothing was going wrong...yet.

_Yes? But first, may I know who you are?_

"You have a twin sister, Chihiro. I'm her." Chihiro said inside her mind once again.

_Really? Wait, aren't you that Princess of Gate?_

"That's right."

_I'm not a Princess! But it would explain a lot..._

"That's what I thought, too. Whatever you do, don't let-wait, what do you mean, it would explain a lot?" Chihiro asked.

_Well, one minute we're in the Valley of the Wind, and then the Toulmakians make me angry, so this white and gray portally thing shows up, and I get shoved into it! Now it's snowing everywhere. The Princess says we're in this place called 'Glacier'. I hear the plans are to take down the castle. I don't know why I told you this. I just have a feeling you're in that castle._

"Thanks, Leona! CARMAAAAINE! HAKUUUU!" Chihiro shouted, getting out of bed despite how much herbody ached her. They were gonna storm the castle! Immediately the two sad males were inside the room.

"Yes, Chihiro?" They both said, not skipping a beat.

"The castle...the Toulmakians are gonna tear it down!" Chihiro stammered. They both looked at her with an incredulous look on their faces.

"Chihiro, why think this all of a sudden? There's no way the Toulmakians could be here!" Haku said, frowning. Chihiro shook her head.

"I contacted Leona, and she said-"

"You contacted Leona? Chihiro, you said you wouldn't!" Carmiane said, letting out a sigh of aggravation.

"I didn't mean to! I just hoped she was safe, and well, we kinda talked for awhile! Plus, I'm not any different!" Chihiro argued back.

"That's not the point. Now you'll think it's safe and talk to her again and again. As your older brother, I forbid you to contact Leona unless we get things straightened out!" Carmaine said. Chihiro pouted.

"Fine." She said, then added, "What are we going to do about the Toulmakians raiding the castle?"

"I'll get Nausicaä and Asbel, and you can get Daryl and Laura. Chihiro, you stay in bed." Haku ordered, as he and Carmaine left the room.

"Um, wait!" Chihiro shouted, Haku returning to the room.

"Yes, Chihiro?" He asked. It was amazing. He never seemed to be on the short end of patience.

"Your condition from turning to different forms...is fixed?" Chihiro asked, slightly confused. How could such a condition like that disappear withing a few minutes.

"Yes. Laura has amazing healing powers. It took some time, but I got fixed. Now, Chihiro, you should stay in bed. I don't want you to strain yourself too hard." Haku said, leaving the room once more.

"I can do stuff, too!" Chihiro said to herself, leaving the room and following Haku. "Haku, wait up!" She shouted. Haku turned around.

"Chihiro! Are you sure you're in a good condition?" He asked. Chihiro nodded. Her aches have seemed to be washed away...

"I'm fine! Now, let's go find Nausicaä and Asbel!" Chihiro said happily. Haku frowned.

"Are you sure you want to come? After we get them there'll be no time to hide. You might get hurt." Haku said. Chihiro nodded.

"I can risk it."Chihiro said. "So don't worry about it-Oh, look! There they are!" She noticed the two Royalties. Haku walked to them, Chihiro following behind.

"The Toulmekians are about to attack. What should we do?" Haku asked, after he informed them of their situation.

"I have a plan, just in case something like this ever happened..." Nausicaä said, and informed them of the plan, just as Carmaine and friends joined them.

-

"Wow! I should've thought of that! That's brilliant, Nausicaä!" Asbel said. Nausicaä nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks! Now let's go out there!" She said, as the group went outside, Carmaine, Asbel, and Haku stayed inside. Kushana and a bunch of tanks and Toulmekian soldiers. Kushana was standing on top of a tank with her hands firmly grasped around Leona's shoulders. Chihiro smiled when she saw Leona.

"Leona! Hey!" Chihiro yelled, waving madly to Leona, and running over to her. No one seemed to notice that, just for a moment, while she was waving, her hand held the peace sign. Only a moment, though.

"Ready?" Nausicaä asked. Laura and Daryl nodded. Daryl placed his hand on Laura's shoulder and they both disappeared. When Chihiro got over to the other side, she grabbed Leona's hand excitedly, and tugged her away from Kushana's grip. Kushana looked at the girls, smiling. Now she had _both_ of the Princesses of Gate.

"Charge!" Kushana shouted. The tanks started forward, and Chihiro jumped off a tank, dragging Leona with her. Just as they were about to get run over from tanks, Chihiro shouted:

"NOW!" A big explosion occurred in the tank that was about to run them over, but the girls got saved as they were teleported back in front of the castle.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Leona asked, amazed.

"I teleported you guys out of there, and Laura caused the explosion." Daryl explained. "But the real fireworks are gonna start." Nausicaä looked to the top of one of the castle towers and saluted. Haku, in his dragon form, swooped down and started scorching the soldiers.

"Let me in, you idiots!" Kushana shouted, not wanting to be burned. The Toulmekians refused to let her in, for fear they themselves would get burned. Kushana growled. Impudent little...she smashed her metal fist into the top of the tank, and made a hole which she went into. "Now move aside!" She ordered as she started commanding the tank. The scared soldiers moved to the back of the tank, watching the furious Princess go to work.

As soon as Haku had burned a good portion of the tanks(but not destroying them. It takes a lot to destroy tanks) he flew back to the other and shifted back into his human form.

"You were amazing, Haku!" Chihiro said. Haku smiled.

"It was nothing." He said. Leona looked at Haku and then at Chihiro, and then back at Haku. She knew the connection between them.

"I wish I had a dragon as a boyfriend." Leona said cutely, wondering what their reactions would be. Chihiro's jaw dropped as she stuttered out words that made no sense, but Haku didn't seem to be paying attention as he signaled something to the castle.

"Alright everyone, into the castle!" Laura said, the whole gang going inside, except for Chihiro. When a shot from a remaining shoulder whizzed by her ear, she came back to her senses and ran inside the castle. Immediately cannonballs from the castle walls shot out, destroying a many tanks and what-not. They could all hear Kushana's shout to retreat, and the cannonballs and everything stopped.

"Victory!" Chihiro shouted happily.

"Not victory, but we certainly won the battle. Not the whole war." Daryl said.

"They'll be coming back. I know so. I know of their plans." Leona said.

"Care to share?" Asbel asked. He and Carmaine had come down from the higher floor where they could shoot cannons from after Kushana issued a retreat. Leona nodded.

"The Toulmakians knew that I was a Princess of Gate, but they knew that I also had a twin sister. So, by using my Gate powers, we were able to come to this world." Leona said.

"But how were they able to tell that Chihiro was in this world?" Nausicaä asked. Leona shrugged.

"Princess Kushana said so. If you're asking me how, you're asking the wrong person." Leona said. Laura, Daryl and Carmaine looked at each other.

"Gray." They confirmed. Leona placed a hand on her cheek in a thoughtful manner.

"You mean that guy with the silver hair and the seriously creepy laugh? His name is Gray?" Leona asked. The trio nodded. Leona shuddered.

"So this Gray person told Kushana what I was and I had a twin sister and this is where they would find Chihiro, and the rest of the details. I'm a good eavesdropper, well, I didn't do it on purpose... So, anyway, they were planning a surprise attack when Chihiro contacted me. So I immediately told Chihiro. I didn't know she was the other Princess of Gate at that time, so I told her of their plans, just in case she pertained to any of the information." Leona explained.

"I heard them say that if they happened to fail they would come back until they got both Princesses of Gate." Leona added, then finished.

"We should go to another world so they don't find us." Asbel suggested.

"That's not possible. You see, you know the situation inside the castle, right?" Laura asked, looking around. She had to tell them, so they'd be well aware.

"No..."Answered mostly everyone.

"Well, there's a killer inside the castle." She said. Everyone gasped.

"Who?" Asbel asked, looking suspiciously at the group. Laura sighed sadly.

"My twin brother." She said, as she told everyone what she had told Chihiro only moments ago.

-

"Unbelievable." Was all Nausicaä could say. The others were too stunned to utter one word. Laura nodded.

"But it's true. I want to travel with you guys- but I doubt Lawrence would let me, or anyone else leave the castle." Laura said.

"Then who did we go outside just a couple of minutes ago?" Chihiro asked.

"I knocked him out. I don't know when he's gonna wake up again, but when he does, we better be on a look-out." Laura said.

"Yeah, so...what are we gonna do while we wait for the killer to awaken?" Asbel asked. He wasn't gonna be deprived of all the fun he had up until now because of some stupid unconscious guy. Carmaine fished out a deck of cards from NOWHERE, and had a sly grin on his face.

"Anyone up for poker?" He asked.

-

After playing poker for three hours, everyone was out of money, besides from Chihiro and Leona, who were both rolling in dough. Well, Haku had decided not to play. I guess he was the only _real_ smart one out of the group. Or, maybe it was that he didn't suffer from boredom as easily as the others.

"I can't believe my kid sisters beat me..." Carmaine said, giving up.

"Anyone up for another round? I go could on all day!" Leona chirped, smiling sweetly.

"I don't have anymore money on me. Even if I did, I wouldn't want to risk it after losing 30 dollars total to you two." Asbel said, groaning. Nausicaä smiled brightly, and patted Asbel on the back.

"How about a nice game of War?" She suggested. Everyone shrugged. They were game for the idea.

-

"Agh! I can't believe it! This is MY deck that _I_ rigged _personally,_ and yet _you_ two win every single flippin' match! Why, Kami? WHY?" Carmaine demanded, almost crying. Everyone stared at Carmaine.

"Wait, you _rigged_ the deck and _still_ lost? Wow, that's sad-I mean, just goes to show you, Carmaine, cheaters never prosper!" Asbel said. Haku smiled.

"I guess you girls have a talent for cards, right?" He asked. Chihiro and Leona nodded.

"I don't know if the 'ability' we possess will be useful in real life, though." Chihiro said. Leona nodded in agreement.

"Well, you never know! Someone could take something you hold dear, and the only way to get it back is by a poker game. It could happen." Carmaine said. Laura smacked him in the top of his head.

"You read too much manga for your own good." She muttered. Carmaine stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"And who doesn't?" He asked. Everyone proceeded to raise their hands.

"Overruled." Daryl said. Carmaine huffed, and sat down, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. You guys are just oh-so jealous of _my_ creative imagination." Carmaine said.

"Oh, yeah. We are oh-so jealous of your inflated brain." Daryl said, causing the others to break out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"That is so not funny! You're going down, buddy!" Carmaine said, getting out his rapiers. A golden scythe appeared in Daryl's hand.

"Oh yeah? Bring it!" Daryl shouted.

"Ten bucks on Carmaine." Chihiro said.

"Ten bucks on Daryl." Leona said.

"Ten bucks says that I don't care." Everyone glared at Asbel, who was ruining the mood.

-

"Geez, they've been fighting for, like, an hour. Just give up, one of ya!" Chihiro shouted.

"Never!" Came the response.

"Has Lawrence awakened yet?" Haku asked Laura. Laura shook her head.

"I don't sense his presence, though I think he'll be up soon." She said. Haku nodded.

-

"Hah! Daryl won! You owe me ten bucks, sista!" Leona said in a gangsta tone.

"Fine..."Chihiro mumbled, handing her sister ten dollars, mixed up of the different worlds' currencies.

"Guys...he's awake now." Laura whispered in a horrified tone.

"Should we go find him, or should we wait until he comes to us?" Haku asked.

"We'll wait...he'll be here in no time." Laura said. As if on cue, a blue-haired male-version of Laura stepped out into the shadows.

"Hello, sister. May I _play_ with your friends for a little while?" Lawrence asked sweetly. Laura gulped.

"I think we're going to have to...kill him." She said.

"How can you say that? Before you sounded so hopeful!" Chihiro shouted at her. Laura shrugged.

"It won't help if he's only nice to me. Besides, what if wereto go to theevil side? Please, just take him out. It'll be easier for all of us." Laura said, closing her eyes, waiting for a terrible sight.

-

"So they're going to kill him, are they? Wonderful. I'll just resurrect him and have another person on my side." The enigmatic Gray mused. "Perfect. Things are going better than I hoped."

* * *

Yeps! Heh, the next chapter will be a little angsty and gorey...I dunno if Is hould change the rating, no one says bad words or anything. Well, review before poker pwns you!

Oh, and, the poker and fight scenes were just so the word count would go up. That's all. Nothing really pertaining to the story...that much.


	8. An Ice Heart Part 3

Ok, my ONE AND ONLY chatspeak thing: ROFLMAO. That was to Hanjuu's review. I should put that. Seriously. If I do, then yeah. Her line, not mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I do believe that one day...-Canadian flag appears in the background-

ARPPFTDOMM(A random person pulled from the depths of my mind): Let's continue with the story, people! She's so BORING with her lectures!

Note: There's a lot of reference to 'ice hearts' which refer to 'mean, cold-hearted' people.

Kami: God in Japanese

War on My World

Chapter 8: An Ice Heart Won't Ever Melt; Part 3

"Guys! You seriously aren't planning on taking him out, are you?" Chihiro shouted. All the guys and their weapons(Asbel decided to sit on this one, and Haku was going to transform into a dragon if needed) were standing up, in fighting poses. Except for Haku, he just kinda...stood there, but still looked cool.

"It's Miss Laura's wishes." Haku said. Chihiro frowned, and stamped her foot when she stood up. "Kami! You three can't be serious!" She said.

"An ice heart won't ever melt, Chihiro." Laura said, her eyes still closed.

"But how can you _say_ that? Before you seemed so..." Chihiro balled her hands into fists and shouted, "HOW CAN YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR OWN TWIN BROTHER?"

"I told you, Chihiro. Personality remodification. Still, Haku's right. We can't go against Laura's wishes." Carmaine said. Suddenly, Lawrence disappeared. "Kami! He's fast!" He shouted.

"He has some sort of special power, like you, Miss Laura?" Haku asked politely, well, as politely as he could knowing the situation. Laura nodded, now hands over ears.

"He has the power to move at 300,000 Kilometers, only through the phase of air or in a vacuum." Laura stated. Chihiro gawked at her, and only regained her composure when Leona smacked her head in reminiscence of her ridiculous position.

"Er...uh...what does that mean?" Chihiro asked, rubbing the back of her head, slightly giving a glare at Leona, who just shrugged.

"He moves at the speed of light." Laura restated.

"Would've been helpful if you stated that in the first place." Carmaine said, placing his rapiers in the guard position, and Daryl and placed his scythe in a guard position, and Haku was, just, well, getting ready to transform if the need to do so arose.

"Be on guard." Laura replied.

"Yeah, ok." Carmaine replied curtly.

"Oh, and before you complain, he has knives." Laura warned. Too late. Lawrence reappeared, only to be stabbing Haku in the back. Haku winced, then turned around and in a blink of an eye, turned into his dragon form.

"Haku! Are you alright?" Chihiro asked, worry evident in her tone. Haku nodded, lashing out at Lawrence. He bit down hard on his shoulder, and Laura winced, feeling some distant, far-off pain.

"Get it over with!" Laura screamed, with a lot more emotion than I'm giving her credit for. Daryl and Carmaine rushed forward, as Lawrence couldn't escape because his shoulder was searing in pain. Not only that, but he couldn't move if he wanted to. And he wanted to.

-Slash-

With a swift cut with Daryl's scythe, Lawrence feel to the ground; dead.

"I...I thought I could trust _you_, sister..."Lawrence whispered before succumbing to the darkness completely. Laura winced in pain.

"At least he'll...finally be able to...rest in peace." Laura choked, then composed herself. "I think we should leave this world and go to another one. After all, no one here will be useful in our Army." Chihiro, Leona, Haku(who Chihiro was wrapping bandages around),Nausicaä and Asbel looked at her with a incredulous look.

"What the heck..." Leona started, but Chihiro finished for her,

"Are you talking about?" Laura looked promptly surprised, started to speak, but Carmaine interrupted her.

"Gray isn't someone to be trifled with. He caused the destruction of an entire world, and we'll need all the best people from every other world to join up with us so we can destroy him." He said, sounding like some corny Army commercial. Then he flashed the most stupidest, happy, grin you could ever hope to see in your entire life, "And besides, tons of people are gonna be willing to join because you're our Captain, Chihiro."

Woah. That thought was in her mind right now. Her, a _captain?_ She had no military experience! Not only that, but she didn't know if she had the ability to lead others into battle.

"Why me?" She asked. Maybe his head was screwed on a bit too loosely, there was no way possible. No way._ 'I mean, come on, why would they chose me? I'm like, 5 years younger than Carmaine, and he's obviously experienced more battles than I could ever hope to! Why are they choosing me?'_

"Why not you? Everyone that thinks Chihiro should be our leader, say 'Hai'." Carmaine said. Immediately everyone shouted 'HAI!' "There you go."

"But I'm not a suit leader! I mean, I doubt I could make sacrifices or anything like that!" Chihiro responded stubbornly. Carmaine sighed.

"But you're a fit leader." He said. Why couldn't she just understand that? Maybe because she was a kid, but that was only her aging. She was much beyond that age, in mental capacity. Certainly, she was immature at times, but the way Chihiro could act sometimes was enough to surprise even an adult.

"What qualities of a leader do I possess?" Chihiro asked, finishing wrapping Haku up.

"For one, you have a sense of responsibility. You know what's best for others, you can't leave them hanging. You wrapping Haku up is proof of that. He'd still be bleeding if you didn't care about others and didn't bring something along in case something like this would happen. No one else did, I'm sure."Carmaine said. It was true, Chihiro had grabbed a bunch of bandages before exiting her room before, but she just forgot about them until she saw Haku bleeding and then his wound reminded her."And you can perform First Aid better than all of us."

That reply earned Carmaine a couple of chortles.

"But how can you tell all of this by me just bandaging someone? I mean, come on." Chihiro said, hands now on hips.

"You really don't think you're suit enough to be a leader? Honestly? You can't act on your own? I have to hold your hand through the battles? You need to be told what to do? You're so forgetful; I have to remind you to bring First Aid Kits in case there's an emergency, that's right, right? You hate everyone else, which is why you're willing to not cooperate, so we all have to deal with it, right?" Carmaine asked. Chihiro sighed.

"Fine, I got what you're saying. Let's just go to the next world, ok?" Chihiro said. Everyone saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!" They said, not skipping a beat. Chihiro sighed, as she was about to concentrate on making a portal.

"Oh, before I forget, if you and Leona open a portal up together, it'll be easier and it'll take less energy." Carmaine said. Leona nodded, stepping up to her twin sister(which was unconfirmed if she was older or not), and holding hands, they both concentrated on opening a portal to the same world, using their telepathic link, despite what Carmaine had said before.

"And if you both concentrate on what a world should be like, then, with the two of you combined using your telepathic link, it should come close to your criteria." He said, now giving them the a O.K to use their link.

'_A World up in the sky!'_

_Yeah, ok. There'll be dragons and such!_

'_Yeah, and pretty clouds!'_

_And really strong warriors to aid us!_

Focusing on an world up in the sky, the twins opened a portal, completely white, and in the sky. It looked exactly like the moon so you couldn't tell if they had actually opened a portal or not.

"'Kay guys, let's get going!" Chihiro said, as Carmaine teleported them to the next world.Not a moment later, Gray teleported inside the world they had previously occupied.

"Hmmm...Lawrence, his name was, wasn't it? Well, dear Laura, I'll make sure he has just a joy ride on my side," Gray said, smirking evilly as he strode towards the castle, a spell book in one hand and nothing in the other.

_-_

"Oh! A castle in the sky! It looks so pretty!" Chihiro exclaimed. There was a white castle in the blue sky, tan cat-walks in the sky going into the castle. She looked down. All she could see were clouds.

"Well, we got what we wished for! A World among the clouds! Maybe we'll meet pretty angels!" Leona mused dreamily, placed hands on her cheek in a dreamy manner.

"Should we just barge into the castle? Or do any of this world seem familiar to any of you?" Chihiro asked.Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, we'll have to knock! C'mon, everyone!" Chihiro shouted, waving her hand as she started up the, platform.

"Told ya she could be a leader." Carmaine said to Haku, who nodded. Then, Haku's sharp eye caught something.

"Chihiro, watch out!" He shouted. But it was too late. The Gate Princess tripped over the cat-walk. Before she tripped, Chihiro had reverted her vision back to the aim they were going for; the castle. But she must've not noticed how close to the edge she was. For when she looked back to see how far behind the group was, all she saw was sky. Then it occurred to her that she was falling.

She was too scared to look down, so she just closed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. When it didn't happen, she assumed Haku had swooped down and saved her. But that assumption was far off by a long-shot.

* * *

I'm sorry for another cliffhanger. I couldn't quite decide where to end it. I know the death-scene was incredibly, incredibly crappy, but, hey, it's K+. I don't want to make it TOO gory. though we can't all sit in a circle singing 'Kumbayah', either.


	9. Artificial Intelligence

To everyone's surprise, I've never watched Castle in the Sky. Geez, I want to, though! I should have a Miyazaki marathon where we see the Cat Returns and all that. Sadly, this world is not Castle in the Sky.

Double thanks to Hanjuu and Masked! Y'all are the best!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, but you don't, either.

Oh, and, this world'll go surprisingly short. After all, they've just got to get the heroes of the world! And, in the world that the heroes belong to, they'll have a lot of dialogue and stuff. But other than that, no one'll really care because I'm sure you guys don't care about un-known characters.

Warning: A LOT of sweatdrops and anime falls.

War on My World

Chapter 9: Artificial Intelligence and a Island of Destiny

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted, immediately turning into a dragon. He flew down to save Chihiro, but a dragon that was less-serpent like and more...fat, for lack of better words, than Haku. And the dragon was covered with green..._seeds,_ it seemed.

"Watch out! It's infected with the virus!" Shouted a kid on another catwalk. Everyone stared at him. He had green hair and red clothing on. Behind him followed a colorful bunch of people. "Get that Player away from the Parasite Dragon and I'll Data Drain it!"

"Player?...Oh, he means Chihiro! Haku, get Chihiro off the other dragon!" Leona shouted, and Haku nodded. "I'll give you guys an OK when you can do...whatever you need to do!" Leona shouted. Their crew of seemingly 20 nodded. Then Leona spotted an angelic figure, and immediately became head-over-heels.

"What's the matter, Leona?" Nausicaä asked, walking over to Chihiro's twin. When Leona didn't respond, she shook the girl lightly.

"I think someone is head over heels in L-O-V-E." Asbel said.

"Oh, why does this world have to be so cruel? Why do I have to suffer such love at first sight? Oh, why, Kami, why?" Leona asked, and sighed. She'd have to wait to meet the 'love of her life' even though she only had that love for barely a minute.

Everyone sweatdropped. But they all turned their attention on Haku, Chihiro and the Parasite Dragon anyways. Chihiro was holding on tightly to the Parasite Dragon, because she _didn't_ want to fall.

"Haku! Get under this thing and I'll jump off!" Chihiro ordered. She saw Haku nod, then began his descent. Chihiro closed her eyes, and let go of the dragon. This time, Haku caught her.

"Ok, guys! Let 'im have it!" Leona shouted to the unknown group and gave them a thumbs-up signal. A bright light flashed, and the people started to brutally beat the dragon up, using various skills and items which produced spells and all kinds of stuff. Everyone watched in awe as they did their stuff. In no time, the Parasite Dragon was gone. So, our resident heroes ran to the Heroes of Whatever-World-They-Were-In.

"Are you guys new?" Asked the boy with green hair. Chihiro nodded.

"Pretty new around here, anyways." She said, smiling.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Leona said brightly, staring at the white-haired 'angel'.

"I'm Kite!" Said the green-haired kid who 'data drained' the Parasite Dragon.

"BlackRose." Said a girl with a big blade and white hair.

"Orca, and my partner, Balmung." Said a guy with green tattoos all over his body, pointing to the angel Leona had gotten herself so smitten with.

"Hiya, Balmung! My name is Leona!" Leona greeted, smiling up at him. He just turned his head and crossed his arms.

"He's not very trusting. But once you get to know him, he's a nice person." Orca said. Leona nodded.

"I'm Mistral! How ya doin'?" Said a pink-haired sorceress-like girl.

"I am Piros. I hath yet to meet thou christened names yet." Said a big guy in green armor wielding an axe.

"Does he always talk like that?" Chihiro asked Kite, who sweatdropped.

"Yeah...and the worst part is..."

"HARK! He of fair eyes, let me join you on your adventure!" Piros shouted.

"...that." Kite finished. "Um, that's Marlo in the gray armor, Elk in the black robe, Sanjuro with the long sword, Natsume with the green hair, Rachel the brunette with the yellow armor and southern accent, Nuke the clown-guy, Terajima the angelic axe-wielder, she's new, like you guys, Mia the cat-like figure, Gardenia the blonde, Wiseman who is really tall, and Moonstone, the only person I haven't introduced yet.." Kite said.

"How do you remember all of their names?" Chihiro asked. Kite shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. I do it, anyways, though." He said.

"Oh, right! I'm Chihiro, my twin sister Leona, my older brother Carmaine, his best friend Daryl and his girlfriend Laura. Oh, and then there's Haku!" Chihiro said, pointing to everyone as she said their name. Asbel coughed loudly. "And there's Asbel and Nausicaä!" She finished.

"So, what's this world called, anyway?" Carmaine asked.

"The World." Kite replied. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What a...convenient name for a world." Laura stated.

"You really know your way around this world, then?" Haku asked. Kite nodded.

"Orca and Balmung are the two strongest players. Have you ever heard of the Descendants of Fianna?" Kite asked. They all shook their heads. "Well, Orca, Balmung. Why don't you explain to them?"

So Orca explained a whole bunch of stuff about an A.I and stuff that everyone besides Chihiro didn't understand. Because the worlds Chihiro's friends came from didn't have video games or enhanced technology. So they were all googly-eyed at the big words used for computer and stuff. (I seriously can't imagine Haku googly-eyed, but he was anyway)

"Doesn't A.I stand for 'Artificial Intelligence'?" Chihiro asked. They nodded. "And...isn't that used in Video Games?"

"We're in a Video Game, so it would make sense, yeah." Kite said. Chihiro's gang got surprised looks.

"Wait, we're not in a _real_ world?" Leona asked, frowning. So much for love at first sight.

"Of course not! We're Players in 'The World' the best-selling Internet game EVER!" Said Mistral.(When I say people I hardly mention, just go with the flow, 'kays? Not even I will remember all of their names, so it's ok, I just want to keep them in character)

"By the way, where are your weapons? I saw your friend transform into a dragon, and that's very strange for a player to do." Mia commented. Chihiro turned around and looked at her gang.

"I know these people have some useful skills. But should we tell them?" Chihiro asked. Carmaine shrugged.

"We might as well go for it. What harm could it do?" He asked. Chihiro nodded, turned around, and began to tell her story.

-

"So, you want all of us to help you defeat this Gray person?" Kite asked. Chihiro nodded.

"Judging by how many people are following your lead, I can count on you to be a General. That is, of course, if you accept our invitation to go to other worlds." Chihiro said.

"What's in it for us? Y'all seem to be making a pretty harsh deal." Said Rachel.

"Saving the whole galaxy. That should be a reward in itself." Carmaine said. Kite nodded.

"But once we're not in The World, we don't really have any useful abilities. Are you sure you want us to tag along?" Kite asked. Carmaine nodded.

"There's a way for you guys to go to world to world retaining this form and all of your abilities and such in your form." Carmaine explained. Kite nodded, and turned to address his group.

"From now on, follow Chihiro and do whatever she says. I'm not your Party Leader anymore." Kite said, smiling. He was actually _happy_, for once. Maybe his life would get endangered, but he'd be with his friends and his new-found ones. But there was one thing that was bothering him...

"Do you know someone named Aura?" Kite asked Chihiro abruptly.

"Um...no, I don't. Sorry." Chihiro said. Kite sighed.

"I wonder why the Parasite Dragon went after you, then. Well, anyways, I guess we should go to the next world."Kite said.

"Well, I guess we should get going, then." Chihiro said, as she and Leona held hands.

'_What world should we go to, this time?'_

_Oh! How about a really nice Castle! Or...or an island!_

'_Hmmm...a castle? Nah, I like the island idea better.'_

_An island it is!_

Concentrating on a World like an Island, they opened up a blue, green, purple and tan portal. (To avoid confusion and saying 'everyone' I'm just gonna say 'Kite's gang' to refer to his friends and such) Kite's gang gasped. They had certainly never seen this before. It had much more flair than regular old logging out. Carmaine teleported them.

-

"Hmm...they got rid of the Parasite Dragon? No matter, if I keep manipulating the places they go to, they'll soon get destroyed. I just need to get rid of the group protecting those girls. Which will now be harder since the group has gotten larger..." Gray thought. Lawrence, with a blank and emotionless face, stood at his side as he teleported.

A woman in a black robe greeted them. They seemed to be in a castle.

"Master Gray, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Maleficent." Said the witch, bowing to him.

"No need to call me that. I request your assistance in eradicating a group of people who can travel worlds." Gray said. Maleficent's head perked up.

"Oh? Well, I just happen to have 12 people here who are specialists in taking down people who can travel to different worlds." Maleficent said, as twelve people in black cloaks appeared behind her. Gray smirked. At this rate, Chihiro and company would be finished.

-

The colorful group got transported to a island, like Leona and Chihiro wanted. The group saw a 16-year old girl with shoulder-length red hair. The girl walked up to them.

"Hello. My name is Kairi. I take it you're from another world?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Chihiro asked. Kairi smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"My boyfriend has traveled to all different types of world, and so have I. So I know a person from one world to another." Kairi said.

"Really? Could you introduce us to him?" Chihiro asked. Kairi nodded.

"Sure!" She complied quickly, racing off. The others followed. Kairi led them to a small little shack. She turned around. "Wait here!" She said, as she entered. They could hear her yell someone's name.

A few moments later, Kairi came out dragging a teenage brunette with hair that would've put Newton's Laws of Physics to shame.

"Everyone, this is Sora." She said. Sora waved.

"You can travel worlds?" Chihiro asked. Sora nodded.

"Yup. I'm the one-and-only Keyblade Master who saved the worlds!" He said. Suddenly, a cough emitted from behind. Sora turned and looked, to see someone taller with silver-hair stare at him.

"You're not the only one, Sora." Said the boy.

"This is our friend, Riku. He has experience traveling worlds as well. Oh! I forgot to ask what you're names were." Kairi said. The group sweatdropped. This was going to take longer than they bargained for.

-

After all the introductions were said and done, Sora then asked, "What are you guys here for?" This time, an anime fall took it's place instead of a sweatdrop.

-

"Oh, so, that's it! You're trying to get rid of this person Gray so time can be safe?" Sora asked. Haku nodded.

"And also so the whole galaxy can be saved." He said. Sora and Kairi exchanged glances.

"We're going to go, too. Roxas and Naminé are telling-" Sora started, but received confused looks. "Oh, oh, right! Roxas is the 'other' me.Naminé is the 'other' of Kairi. It's really confusing, but without our 'others' we wouldn't be whole. Anyways, so our other selves are telling us that if we help you, there'll be a way they can regain hearts and become their own selves. Since our other selves have to join with us to have a heart, on their own they don't have one. And Roxas says that there'll be some old friends on the way. I think enemies we've fought before will help this Gray person." Sora said.

Everyone stared at him, including Kairi and Riku.

"You just made NO sense." Kairi stated. Sora smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, sorry, I kinda do that sometimes..." Sora said.

"We couldn't really understand you, but that's ok." Leona said. Three people came up to the large group.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, where'd these people come from, ya?" Asked a person with red hair.

"Are they aliens?" Asked a hyper girl with brown hair. The blonde, who was the third person, remained silent.

"Um...remember how I told you about my family that was coming in a few weeks?" Sora asked.

"No." Said the blonde. They all sweatdropped once more.

"Well, you guys must've forgot! So, anyways, this is my family!" Sora said, pointing to the large group. Their sweatdrops got even larger. Like anyone would believe that! Apparently, the three people did.

"Hi, Sora's cousins, second cousins, third cousins, fourth cousins, fifth cousins, even SIXTH cousins and friends and aunts and uncles and moms and dads...oh, wait, nevermind that I know Sora's Mom and Dad! Oh, yeah! I'm Selphie! The blonde is Tidus, and the guy with the orange hair and the Jamaican accent is Wakka." Said Selphie.

"Selphie, I'll go shopping with you later. Meet me at the Secret Place at 5:00. I'll see you guys, then, ok?" Kairi asked. Selphie nodded.

"All righty! Make sure you're there! Don't lie, now!" Selphie said, as the three walked away.

"Those three don't know about traveling worlds so I don't want them to come with us. Besides, they're really weak and would get in the way, anyway." Kairi said.

"Whoa, Kairi! I've never seen your vicious side before! Is this a new you?" Riku asked. Kairi smiled.

"Where's the Gummi Ship?" Sora asked, looking around.

"What's a 'Gummi Ship'?" Leona asked, clinging onto Balmung's arm like she'd die if she let go or something.

"You know, a ship you can travel to other worlds with." Sora said.

"We don't have one. We 'travel' by opening a random portal." Chihiro said.

"Well, what if you go to the same world twice?" Riku asked. Chihiro shrugged.

"So far it hasn't happened." She said.

"Well, I think we should get going." Sora said, a sword shaped like a key appearing in his hand, and a weird wing-like sword appeared in Riku's hand.

"Those are your weapons? What ARE they?" Chihiro asked.

"War to Dawn." Answered Riku.

"Kingdom Key! They're keyblades," Said Sora. Kairi nodded.

"I have one, too, but I'd rather not use it." She said.

"And what about your 'others'?" Haku asked.

"Roxas can wield double keyblades, and Naminé can create false memories." Sora said.

"Alright! Let's get ready!" Chihiro said, and she and Leona held hands, Leona hesitantly letting go of Balmung.

'_Hmm, where should we go this time?'_

_Hmm...I don't know! What do you think, Chihiro?_

'_How about a modern-day world, with a lot of powerful people?'_

_A modern day world? Like...how so?_

'_Hmm...I know you've never heard of Earth, but I think we should travel to Japan when there was some strong people in it.'_

_Um...sure!_

With those thoughts, they opened a gray, blue, and whiteportal.

"Here goes nothing!" Chihiro shouted as Carmaine teleported them to the next world.

* * *

Two worlds down, a bunch to go! The world after this is a Miyazaki world! At least, I _think_ it is, it depends..anyway, review!


	10. Water and Thunder, the Electrifying Duo!

Also, I made an error. I accidently typed 'War to Dawn' instead of 'Way to Dawn'.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did, but I don't.

Thanks to everyone! I changed my name, just so ya know. Thanks a bunch to Masked and Hanjuu!(who didn't review this chapter, but I'm sure ya will, right, Hanjuu?) Oh, and, I've never thought about Inuyasha! As a faithful reviewer, I'll make them visit the feudal era _after_ they got done visiting the world at the end of this chapter. I'm SO sorry that I couldn't do Inuyasha in this chapter! I'll do his world next chapter, I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die! Besides, Sessy and Kiki pwn.

War on My World

Chapter 10: Water and Thunder, the Electrifying Duo!

Much to their surprise, they ended up in the middle of a park. There were buildings surrounding it, and streets. It looked like a park in the middle of a turn-about. There was a girl playing with someone who looked like her younger sister, with a ball.

Chihiro and company just watched and chatted among themselves, while Balmung tried to remove his arm from Leona's grip. Suddenly, the ball went into the road and the little girl went into the road. A car was about to hit her, so the older girl shouted some ancient language. The little girl turned into a monster, slashing the car and running away.

"Kolulu!" The older girl screamed. Chihiro and co. went to her.

"What happened?" Haku asked.

"My...little sister, Kolulu...she's...she's a mamodo, a demon, and whenever I say this spell, she turns into a monster! Please...stop her!" The girl shouted.

"Ok. Guys, let's spilt up. Carmaine, Laura, Daryl, and seven other people go after Kolulu. The rest of us, stay here!" Chihiro said, as seven people went with the trio and off looking for her.

"Now, what's your name?" Chihiro asked.

"Lori. I think we should go after Kolulu." Lori said, standing up, and holding onto a pink book.

"I'm Chihiro, this Haku, and..." Chihiro introduced everyone. Lori looked a little surprised at the mass of names, but she smiled and nodded and ran after Kolulu, and everyone else followed. They reached a clear area where there were no civilians.

"Zatch! Please save Kolulu!" Lori shouted. Everyone stared at her.

"Zatch? Who's that?" Chihiro asked. Lori pointed to a blonde boy about Kolulu's height. Behind Zatch was an older kid, like Lori.

"Kiyo! Don't make me burn her book!" Zatch shouted to the older boy. They were both crying. Everyone was immensely confused as to why Lori, Kolulu, Kiyo, and Zatch were crying. But it made them cry, too.

"Burn a book? Does he mean that spellbook you have in your hands?" Chihiro asked. Lori nodded.

"If it's burned, then she'll go back where she came from! Don't burn her book, Zatch! Please!" Lori begged, opening her book.

"No! But, I'm a monster when you read the spell! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Kolulu shouted.

"You don't have to! I'll protect you!" Zatch said. Kolulu shook her head.

"No, it won't work. I can't run away from my destiny..."She said. "Please, Kiyo, Zatch. Burn my book."

"Wait! Why don't you guys come with us? We're trying to defeat someone, so your powers won't go to waste." Carmaine suggested.

"Come...with you? But I might hurt you guys!" Kolulu said. Leona was the first to smile at her response, and everyone followed her example.

"It'd take a lot to defeat us. Trust me." Chihiro said. Kolulu looked at them.

"Are...are you sure?" She asked. Chihiro nodded.

"Yeah! That is, if you want to come! After all, we'll be going to different worlds, so you may have a good time! Well, when we're not fighting, that is." Chihiro said, and smiled.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Said a figure behind them. "Thunder!" The feminine voice said, and a bolt of thunder crashed towards them.

"Zatch! Zaker!" Kiyo shouted, Zatch opening his mouth and releasing a bolt of lightning towards the thunder, and it reflected, causing no damage to anyone. The figure stepped forward, revealing a blonde lady in a black cloak.

"That's Larxene! She controls the element of thunder, everyone! We should be careful!" Sora warned everyone. The reply were nods. As another thunder spell hit, and everyone scattered, they all looked to Chihiro.

"So, Captain. Your first call." Carmaine said. It was true. Everyone was waiting on her call. Chihiro looked up at Larxene, who was snickering, then back at Sora, then at everyone else.

"Ok. I know what to do. Sora and Kite will go and attack Larxene directly. Zatch and Kiyo, you'll back them up. Whenever Larxene attacks with thunder, you'll reflect it." Chihiro whispered to the four. They nodded and went to attacking Larxene. They were still plenty of people left, and needed to exert their energy on something.

"Ok, the rest of y-" Chihiro was about to say something, when someone interrupted her.

"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!" They heard someone yell. Looking to their other side, they saw a brunette in a black cloak with a sitar. Many water replicas of the musician began floating around.

"That's Demyx, who controls water and a musician who makes water replicas of himself." Kairi informed them. Chihiro nodded.

"Ok. You five," Chihiro said, pointing at five people, including Balmung and Leona, "Go eliminate the replicas. I don't think there should be any problem. Now, you two," Chihiro said, pointing at another two, Kairi and Riku, "Will try to take Demyx's guitar-thing away. I will distract him, and Haku will be attacking him directly. All the others go help Sora and Kite." Chihiro commanded. Everyone starting doing their commands.

"Chihiro, told you you're an able leader." Carmaine said. Chihiro smiled.

"Thanks!" She said, as Carmaine ran off to help Sora and Kite. "Hey, Demyx! Your playing isn't good!" She shouted, trying to distract the musician with the power over water. Demyx's head jerked up, and momentarily stopped playing. During this time, the water replicas disappeared.

"Now, everyone! Attack at once!" Chihiro shouted. Everyone was told to beat up Demyx, did. Larxene, on the other hand, was dealing out serious damage. She no longer used her thunder, and she had kunais instead, and used them to hit the people. But of course, Kiyo could only cast 'Zaker' every so often. Everyone fighting Larxene was hit by at least one kunai. The scratches on them proved it. Anyways, since they were on higher ground, Larxene noticed her musician friend getting brutally beaten.

She sighed, and teleported behind him.

"Let's go, you idiot. Gray won't be happy when he hears our failure." Larxene said, grabbed onto Demyx's shoulder and teleported away.

"Wait! Did she say Gray?" Carmaine asked. Haku nodded.

"It appears they're working with him. This might be bad." Haku said.

"Yeah. It's really bad. If Larxene and Demyx have come back, then the other 10 have come back, too."

Everyone took a double-take on Sora, who they thought was the speaker. Sora grinned, and put his arm around a blonde version of himself.

"See? This is my other, Roxas." Sora introduced. A blonde version of Kairi was also present as well, standing beside her 'other'.

"Right. Our others came back. Demyx and Larxene are others of other people, too. So if they came back, something must've happened to grant all the 'others' a heart." Said the other of Kairi, and Chihiro remembered her name was Nami or something like that.

"You're...Nami, right?" She asked. Nami shook her head.

"No, it's Naminé. But it was really close." She said, smiling. Sora leaned in close to Chihiro and whispered something to her. Chihiro smiled.

"Well, that's nice!" She said. The people from the world before stared at her and Sora.

"Sora! What did you tell her? You didn't tell her that I had a mad crush on Naminé, did you?" Roxas yelled. Everyone now stared at him, as he and the said girl were blushing a deep crimson. "Uh..um, just working up my acting skills. I, uh...want to be the best actor in the world, so I practice everyday!"

"It's ok, Roxas. I feel the same way." Naminé said, and smiled at him.

"He was right. You are the blonde version of Sora and Kairi." Chihiro said. Everyone started to 'aw' as they hugged. Leona sighed dreamily, clinging onto Balmung's arm once again. Laura was hugging onto Daryl, Nausicaä hugging Asbel, Kairi hugging Sora, Kolulu hugging Zatch, and Kiyo was hugging Lori, and Chihiro felt a little left out. She glanced at Haku. She wondered if he would mind. No, probably not...

She ran up to the water spirit and hugged him. That surprised him, but he hugged back. Everyone 'awwed' at the couples. Finally, they split from their hugs, the people who had hugged faces were about the color of the sunset sun. Haku coughed.

"We should get the people who're wounded healed." He said.

"Ooooh, ooooh! Leave it to me! Leave it to me!" Shouted the pink-haired girl from the virtual world, Mistral. "Ola Repth!" She shouted. A blue light covered those who were wounded.

"Oh! My wounds..they're disappearing!" Shouted Sora. Mistral nodded.

"Yupidy-Yup! That's what Ola Repth does! You won't see the wound, and you won't bleed, but you'll still feel the wound! I can't make wounds disappear completely, sorry." She said, frowning. Sora shook his head.

"Nope. It's fine. It's better than my cure spell, anyway. Which heals me completely, but leave me with an IMMENSE headache." Sora said, rubbing his head. His head hurt even thinking about it! Kairi laughed as she remembered the time Sora had to use Cure.

"His headache lasted for a week. And he couldn't get out of bed or anything his headache was so big. A month after he got the headache, I still had to help him. Moral of the story: Don't EVER use the cure spell unless you REALLY need to." Kairi said, smiling. Those were the good times, well, who knows? Maybe these could be good times, too

"Good thing I don't know that spell so I don't have to worry about it." Chihiro said, relaxing a bit.

"We should get going to the next world, now." Haku said Chihiro and Leona nodded, and held each other's hand.

_What world, this time?_

'_How about a Kingdom?'_

_A Kingdom?_

'_Yeah! A castle, with thieves, priests, knights, warriors, sorcerers and all kind's of stuff!'_

_Do you really think there's a world like that?_

'_We're about to find out!'_ Chihiro thought, as they opened a white, yellow, blue, green, black, gray, red, tan and brown. Carmaine teleported them to the world they had been thinking of.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK, CHIHIRO!" Chihiro's mouth dropped in shock. Well, she certainly wasn't expecting for _this_ world to pop up.

* * *

Bwahaha. I _had_ to end this in a cliffie. My cliffhanger genes wouldn't allow it if I didn't. So, yeah. Can you guess what world they're in? If you do...hmm...if you do, I'll make them visit a world of YOUR choice! (Not including Inuyasha, because I'm doing that world next)

You'll never guess! you'll never guess! But I'll give you a hint: It's a category on and started with an 'R' !


	11. Old Friends,aReprise,Feudal Era,OH MY!

Disclaimer: No. But I do have a question: What does 'AU' mean when it's put in story summaries? I'd like to know. Also, I altered a bit of Radiata Stories. Sor'. And, no, Masked, but it was a good guess! I would've guessed that, too. Digimon, Fire Emblem, and Final Fantasy X I can do...

War on My World

Chapter 11: Old Friends, The Electrifying Duo: Reprise and the Feudal Era...OH MY!

"We're sorry...Mastery Gray and Mistress Maleficent. Demyx was being an idiot and got distracted." Larxene said. They were in a pure-white castle, and currently Larxene and Demyx were on the floor, bowing to Maleficent and Gray, and, another white-haired person.

"Make sure you don't do that again, Larxene. I don't care if Demyx dies, just get rid of those kids." Said the silver-haired man.

"I-I'm so sorry, Xemnas, sir." Demyx said. _'Geez, when did HE get so pushy? Someone needs to take a chill pill..._' He thought.

"What did you say, Melodious Nocturne?" Maleficent asked. Demyx gulped as Larxene elbowed him.

"Great going, you idiot!" She said.

"I didn't mean to! I-I mean, nothing, Mistress Maleficent!" Demyx said. _'And we have to call them these stuffy names! This sucks!'_ He thought.

"I know I heard you this time, Demyx." Said Xemnas, the silver-haired guy.

"I didn't say anything!" Demyx protested. Larxene elbowed him had this time.

"He didn't mean to say that! He meant to say that he gives his most gracious apologies!" Larxene quickly said, making sure to keep her thoughts concealed from the cold, piercing gaze of the three.

"We will forgive you. However, it is only on one condition..." Gray said, nine people behind them in black cloaks snickering as they heard the condition.

-

"LILY! Omghow'sitbeenIhaven'tseenyousinceforever!" Chihiro shouted in a VERY fast voice, running up to a girl in white with pigtails and hugging her. The girl, named Lily, smiled.

"I decided to gather all some of my good friends for a surprise party! My friend, Lenora, who's at the Vareth Institute now, told me you were coming! Since I finally joined up with Jack, and he introduced me to ALL of his friends! And, wow, he had a lot of them! But, I guess there's no surprise there, really, right, Chihiro?" Lily said. Everyone besides Chihiro gawked at her. They had no idea what Lily just said. Chihiro noticed their stupor, and turned around.

"I used to live here when I was very little. But then I remember people taking me away to Japan. That's how I know Lily, she was my best friend when I lived here. Lenora is a REALLY smart girl who is enrolled at this college for people with magical powers, Vareth Institue. Jack Russell is the most popular guy in Radiata, which is the world we're in now. He had asked Lily to go out with him so long ago, and Lily never accepted. But, I guess, now she has! And they held a surprise party for me!" Chihiro explained. Lily nodded at every fact.

"Wait, but this is a different world! How'd you get here?" Riku asked. Chihiro shrugged.

"Maybe it was Gray? Maybe he found out that my parents were on the verge of getting me back so he sent me to another world?" Chihiro suggested, shrugging once more.

"That would make sense. It sounds like something Gray would do, anyways. I also came to this world before, when I was littler." Carmaine said.

(**Note:** I suggest you skip this next paragraph unless you're suffering from excessive boredom, none of their names are important. The more important ones are in the next couple of paragraphs, not this one)

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone!" Lily said, taking a deep breath, and began pointing. It seemed _a lot_ more than 107 people. "There's Jack, of course, Ganz, Ridley, Valkyrie, Achilles, Adele, Adina, Aidan, Alba, Aldo, Alicia, Alvin, Anastasia, Ardoph, Astor, Bligh, Brian, Bruce, Butch, Caesar, Carlos, Cecil, Charlie, Christoph, Claudia, Clive, Conrad, Cornelia, Cosmo, Curtis, Dan, Daniel, David, Dennis, Derek, Dimitri, Dwight, Dynas, Edgar, Elef, Elena, Elmo, Elwen, Eon, Ernest, Eugene, Faraus, Felix, Fernando, Flau, Flora, Franklin, Garcia, Gareth, Gene, Genius, Gerald, Giske, Godwin, Golye, Gonber, Gordan, Grant, Gregory, Herz, Hip, Howard, Interlude, Iris, Jared, Jarvis, Jill, Joaquel, Johan, Kain, Keaton, Leban, Lenora, Leonard, Lulu, Lyle, Marietta, Miranda, Mook, Morfinn, Morgan, Natalie, Nick, Nina, Nocturne, Nyx, Ortoroz, Patrick, Paul, Pinky, Putt, Rocky, Rolec, Ryan, Rynka, Sarval, Sebastian, Solo, Sonata, Star, Stefan, Sunset, Synelia, Tarkin, Thanos, Tony, Ursula, Vitas, Wal, Walter, Wyze, Yack and Zeranium." Lily introduced everyone.

"There is NO way we're bringing ALL of them along." Chihiro confirmed. Lily tilted her head.

"You're going away again, Chihiro?" Lily asked. Chihiro nodded.

"Guys, I know I can trust her. Let me tell her." Chihiro said, and began telling the story, Leona interjecting now and then. All of the people at the surprise party basically left because they thought the story Chihiro was telling was obviously made up. Some stayed, though. When she finished, there were really not many people. Lily looked around.

"Only the strongest people believed you. Isn't that funny? Do you think we could join you?" Lily asked. The group nodded.

"Of course! The more, the merrier! Although...too many people causes distrust and what-not." Said Kairi.

"I am from a parallel world so I know what hardships you must face."Said the enigmatic, yet pretty, Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie's probably the most powerful one here. Well, there's her, and Captain Gerald, and Nocturne! And David...but, yeah, he always hangs around Gerald, so whatever." Lily said, surprised at the only three people remaining, and saluted to a man in a green cape.

"Captain? Nocturne?" Carmaine quirked, staring at Gerald. "Ohhhh, Gerald the Iron Slasher, and Nocturne the Sprinting Shadow. Been a long time! I see you haven't changed, David, still copying Gerald as always!" Carmaine said, and saluted. Gerald stared at him for a minute.

"Carmaine of the Moon and Sun?...Me, Nocturne and David missed you! Well, Nocturne became my rival, and quit Theater Vancoor. Things got rocky when you left. But it's nice to see our 'little brother' again." Gerald said. Chihiro glanced at Carmaine.

"Little brother?" She asked. Carmaine looked at her and shrugged.

"Mother sent me here when I was about 13 or so, to go and look for you. Instead, I found myself at Theater Vancoor, the place where warriors sign up and work. Gerald, Nocturne, David and I were in the same squad at first. So we got to know each other real well. Gerald was known as 'Iron Slasher', Nocturne 'Sprinting Shadow, 'David of Light and Dark', and, me, 'Carmaine of the Moon and Sun'. You could say we made a great squad, for about two years, when I had to go back and get my education fully." Carmaine explained. Chihiro nodded. She hadn't explained the 'army' concept yet.

"I already have a General in my army, but I think, from what I heard from Carmaine, you guys are really strong. So, how about joining up with us?" Chihiro asked.

"Army? _That's_ your army? That's the most pathetic..."Nocturne started, and started muttering about how stupid something was or something like that. No one could really hear him besides from Sora, Riku, and Kairi who were kinda near him, anyways.

"Well, how about it, Sprinting Shadow and Light and Dark? We'll be together in an army, like old times." Gerald said, nodding as he said he was in.

"Alright, I'll go. But only if I get a high-rank in this stupid army." Nocturne mumbled. David nodded, not agreeing to Nocturne, but to what Gerald said.

"Lily, what about you? Can you fight?" Chihiro asked. Lily flashed her a smile.

"It's like asking if you can breathe. Of course I can fight!" Lily said. Chihiro smiled.

"I was just wondering. So, shall we be off, then?" Leona asked. Chihiro nodded. When, all of a sudden, thunder struck the roof of the building they were in.

"It's Larxene again!" Roxas shouted. The group nodded, and went outside the building.

"Ok, guys! Same as last time! Zatch and Kiyo, back everyone up! Anyone else who can reflect or cast thunder spells to make her spells immune, back them up, too!" Chihiro said. The people who got their backs nodded. She pointed to six people. "You guys, go around the back and attack Larxene." She said, pointing to the roof where Larxene stood. However, they failed to notice the roof was covered in water...

"And, you guys," She said, pointing to a couple of other people, "Go make a full-frontal assault!" She said.

"Skip to the Beat!" Shouted a voice. A blast of water covered the roof once more. Chihiro gasped as she saw Larxene snicker.

"EVERYONE! GET OFF THE ROOF, NOW!" She shouted, then looked to Haku, as the attackers were looking at her like she was crazy. However, they obeyed- a bit too slowly. "Haku, is there anyway you can get the water off the roof?" Haku nodded.

"I call upon the wind and water within me-" However, a shout from Larxene interrupted him.

"THUNDER!" She shouted, the thunder traveling though the water and shocking everyone who still hadn't gotten off the roof.

"NO!" Chihiro shouted. Everyone fell off the roof, electrocuted. Larxene smirked.

"I think that should be enough for an apology, Demyx. Let's go!" She said, as she and Demyx(who was still unseen) disappeared.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot! I got everyone hurt! I can't believe this! I knew I wasn't fit to be a leader!" Chihiro said, feeling so guilty she could hardly stand it. Haku put his hand on her shoulder in hopes to comfort her.

"Chihiro, it wasn't your fault. If we all didn't see it, then it's not our fault. It's none of our faults! Stop blaming yourself." Haku said. Chihiro looked down as she saw people who were uninjured scramble madly over to there fallen comrades, and began casting a string of healing spells. Chihiro walked over to them.

"Everyone who is injured, stay stationed in this world. I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen here." Chihiro said, then looked at Carmaine, who was one of the lucky ones. "Carmaine, you still have your communicator that you gave to Daryl on you?" She asked. Carmaine nodded and handed it over after rummaging in his pockets for a few minutes. She gave it to Terajima, one of the injured ones. "You seem trustworthy. When you're all healed, or when something bad happens, contact us. Ok?" She asked. Terajima nodded.

"Ok, everyone who's in good condition About Face!" Chihiro shouted. She had always wanted to say that line. She didn't know why, it just always sounded so cool on T.V shows and the radio! The people who were uninjured faced towards her.

The people who weren't injured were the following: Haku, Carmaine, Laura, Daryl, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Naminé, Balmung, Leona, Orca, Gerald, Kite and a couple of other healers/non-important people. Everyone else were suffering from shocks. Chihiro nodded to herself.

"People who can heal without using the cure spell stay here and help them out. Everyone else, we're going to a new world!" Chihiro said, with a sense of joking-around in her voice. Leona stepped up to her.

_I kinda liked that Japan place. D'ya think we could go back there?_

'_Yeah, but we should go to a different time period.'_

_Right. We don't want to go to the same time, same world! That would be boring and we'd be back at square one._

'_How about medieval times?_ _We were learning about the renaissance in school, so I think that's a nice time period to go to. Although I don't know what Japan looks like in that time period, but we can always find out!_'

_Well, I have no idea what you just said, but I'm all for it, twin sis!_

'_Ok, here we go!'_ With that, they opened a white, red and black portal. Carmaine teleported the specified ones into the next world.

"Hey look! A well! I'm sure thirsty!" Leona said, running over to the well, when a girl popped out of it.

"Um...hello, I'm Kagome. You guys don't look like you're from around here. Did you come from the well like I did?" Said a black-haired girl with a Japanese school uniform on. Leona stared at her, before snapping back into her senses.

'_Another person who can travel worlds? Geez! Three's a company, I tell ya!'_ She thought. Well, she didn't think for long, though, before she heard Chihiro yell "WATCH OUT!", and then all was black. She heard Kagome say 'SIT!' to someone, and then everything faded out completely.

* * *

Didn't know where to end that one! Sheesh! Took me long enough! Anyways, they might be out of character since I haven't seen Inuyasha in a while. Review and thanks! ;)


	12. Another Fight? Give Me a Break!

Hello, hello. Hope ya liked the last chapter. Also, there's some 'bad' words in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Never have, never will.

War on My World

Chapter 12: Another Fight? C'mon, Will the Fights Ever Stop?

"Kagome! Stop that!" Yelled a white-haired, silver-dog-eared person.

"Inuyasha, you can't just go up and smack people with your sword! They're my friends!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, then, what's her name?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the unconscious Leona.

"Leona! And there's her friends, over there!" Kagome said with an angry tone, pointing to Chihiro who waved meekly. "Now go say you're sorry!" She shouted. Inuyasha sighed, walking over to Chihiro.

"Sorry for hitting your friend..."He mumbled.

"WHAT? She couldn't hear you!" Kagome yelled. Chihiro smiled. They fought like a married couple.

"I said, SORRY FOR HITTING YOUR FRIEND!" Inuyasha said a bit louder. Chihiro nodded.

"It's ok. We accept your apologies." Chihiro said, and smiled. Kagome walked over to them, two other people following.

"This is Inuyasha, the girl with the boomerang is Sango, and the priest is Miroku." Kagome introduced everyone. Chihiro began introducing everyone to their group, and after the introductions, they told their story and what they were here for, and all that jazz.

-

"Well, how about it, Inuyasha? Want to join up with them?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no." Inuyasha said. Kagome smacked him.

"Inuyasha! Have some manners!" She said. That made Chihiro and company stifle giggles. Chihiro wondered if they liked each other, or something. Just then, Chihiro saw a lady in a priestess outfit walking towards them, holding hands with a little girl.

"Hey, are those two apart of your group, too?" Chihiro asked.

"Huh? Who?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around. "Holy crap! It's Kikyo and Sesshoumaru's sidekick!" He yelled, practically diving behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I know you're there. I spotted this little girl lost, so I decided to bring her to you. She knows your half-brother." Kikyo said calmly, handing the little girl to Kagome.

"Hey, Rin!" Kagome said, smiling at the little girl.

"Hi, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru-sama's onii-san!" Rin chirped happily. "Do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama is?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why the hell would I know? He's my da-" Inuyasha was cut off from something bad, as Kagome smacked him again.

"Watch your language!" Kagome shouted. The bunch snickered.

"Yes, mother." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "No, I don't know where Sesshoumaru is." He said, rubbing his head and glaring at Kagome. Rin's head dropped.

"Oh. I couldn't find him. I couldn't find Jaken,(or whatever his name is) either. Last time I saw Sesshoumaru-sama is when he was fighting some person with gray hair. Sesshoumaru-sama told me to hide somewhere, so I did. And I heard a lot of sword-clashing and fighting, so I didn't dare come out, I knew I would get Sesshoumaru-sama distracted. I didn't want to look, either, I was too scared! The next thing I knew, Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken were gone." Rin said.

"I don't like this. It appears Gray has been going to worlds and recruiting people like us. This is really bad." Carmaine said, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "We're going to have to pick up the pace, guys! If we hang around one world, Gray'll get to all the others before we get to. Though it's usually the evil ones that team up with Gray."

"I know one person who could be of use to Gray." Kikyo said, with a glint of hatred in her eyes. "Naraku." Inuyasha and the people of feudal Japan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if Naraku and Sesshoumaru teamed up, I don't want to think of the outcome." Sango said, shuddering a little.

"Despite what you said earlier, you're still going to join us?" Haku asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shut up, water demon." Inuyasha snapped.

"I'm not a demon. I'm a water _spirit_." Haku corrected. He wasn't picky of that kind of thing, he just heard bad things about demons in the Bathhouse.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"So, we're all set? No one wants to stay here, right?" Chihiro asked, no one replied so she assumed it was a yes. As she was about to open the portal, she waited for Leona to contact-Oh, wait! Leona! She completely forgot about her unconscious twin!(How nice of her...)

"Is Leona still unconscious?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about her." Said the voice that belonged to Balmung. Chihiro turned around, to see a very ticked-off looking The World-player holding her sister bridal style.

"Awwww! You guys look so cute!" Chihiro complimented. Balmung grumbled something, and Inuyasha patted him on the back.

"I know how you feel, I know how you feel." Inuyasha said, shaking his head. Chihiro cleared her throat.

"Hmm...what world next?" Chihiro said out loud, as she closed her eyes for better concentration. People began shouting out suggestions. She only heard bits and pieces, and from what they were saying, she didn't want to hear their full sentence.

"...Fairies!"

"...Moonlit Lake!"

"...Fireflies!"

"...Mystical Creatures!"

"...Prettiful unicorns!"

"...Sparkles and Glitter!"

Chihiro SERIOUSLY did not want to know who shouted those out, or what they were fully meant to say.

'_Alright, let's combine all of these, then!_ _A world with fairies, a moonlit lake, fireflies, mystical creatures, and..er, sparkly and glittery stuff._' Chihiro thought as she opened a pink, purple, white, and black portal.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Carmaine shouted as he teleported everyone in there. Chihiro blinked.

"Um...guys, I think I messed up." Chihiro said, rubbing the back of her head. "I got the lake part...and the fairy..and the creature part right, though." They were in front of a lake, and there was this pretty butterfly-like creature floating over it.

"Hurricane Wake!" Shouted the pink and purple butterfly-like creature, flinging tornados at two cloaked figures. One cloaked figure had blue hair, the other had red hair.

"That's Saix and Axel! Watch out, people!" Roxas shouted. Not only was there a fairy-creature, but there was a white bear, a wolf, a dragon-type thing, and a beetle.

"Huh? You're here to help us?" Asked the fairy. "Well, buzz off! We don't need help!"

"But you don't know what you're up against!" Argued Sora.

"The kid's got a point there." Carmaine said.

"Yeah, Kazemon, I think we may need help! Accept it once in a while!" Said the dragon-thing. Flying high in the sky, the dragon shouted, "Flare shot!"

"Fine! You guys can help us!" Kazemon said. "Watch out, BurningGreymon!" She addressed the dragon thing as it flew out of Kazemon's aim. " Ready, Kumamon? Hurricane Wake!"

"Ice Pillar!" Shouted the white bear, blowing ice and mixing it with the hurricane to attack Axel. The pyro held up his chakram as the attack harmlessly deflected into the beetle-thing.

"Solar Laser!" Shouted the wolf, emitting a laser from his mouth at Saix, who held up his Claymore and that attack deflected. "We can't hit them! What's wrong with our attacks!"

"I think we may need to combine our attacks! Everyone, attack the blue-haired guy!" Shouted BurningGraymon. All at once, the people of this world began charging their attacks. Chihiro ran forward to help, but Haku stopped her.

"If this doesn't work, we'll intervene." Haku said. Chihiro nodded.

"Pyro Barrage!"

"Solar Laser!"

"Snow Bomber!"

"Tempest Twist!"

"Lightning Blitz!"

The five attacks combined and shot at Saix, getting blown back a bit.

"Fire!" Shouted Axel, shooting a pillar of fire above the beetle.

"Ack!" The beetle's wings got burned.

"Oh! Beetlemon, hang in there! Y'know, guys, you can help whenever you want!" BurningGreymon shouted, flying over to his partner and giving him a hand.

"Alright, guys! You know what to do!" Chihiro shouted. Saix looked at Axel, who smiled.

"You guys are going down. Got it memorized?" Axel asked. Roxas didn't ask his best friend any questions, just huffed and said 'Yeah, right!' as the two got in a heated battle. Saix slashed his Claymore at the group that was attacking him, mainly at Chihiro.

-Slash-

"I-I'm bleeding!" Chihiro said in awe. Saix's wide slash had managed to cut many of them, including her. Haku grabbed her arm and dragged her where there were no enemies.

"Chihiro, are you alright?" He said, and wasted no time in ripping his shirt to make bandages, since Chihiro had sent all of her healers back in the Radiata world.

"Yeah. I'm fine, though it hurts _just_ a little." She said, squeaking out the last part. Kagome jumped over to Chihiro, her bow and arrow in both hands.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and the younger girl nodded. In the midst of battle, another character appeared- Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted, running over and hugging Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha walked over to his older brother and glared at him.

"What? You're not gonna attack me? 'Cause I sure am!" Inuyasha yelled, taking out his sword.

"Rin, go hide." Sesshoumaru demanded while he got out his own sword. Rin nodded.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said as she ran behind a bush. Chihiro looked at all the fighting that was going on. It looked like they were losing.

"Alright! Drastic times call for drastic measures!" Shouted BurningGreymon. He shouted a bunch of lines, and transformed into Aldamon.(I don't know exactly what he shouts, but, oh well) The wolf shouted a bunch of stuff, too, and transformed into Beowulfmon. Beetlemon transformed into MetalKabuterimon, and Kumamon into Korikakumon.

(Basically, they're all suped up now)

"C'mon, Kazemon! Transform!" Shouted MetalKabuterimon. Kazemon shook her head.

"I can't!" She said.

"Just try!" Argued her friends.

"Yeah! Nothing can hu-" Chihiro winced and didn't complete her sentence. "N-nevermind..."

"Alright! But when something goes wrong, I'm blaming all of you!" Kazemon shouted. She tried to transform, but couldn't, and reverted back into her human form, which surprised all of them(mainly Chihiro and company)

"Whoa! You're not really a fairy? I had my hopes up for nothing!" Riku said sadly. Sora and the rest from Destiny Island stared at him. "Er-er, I mean...I knew fairies didn't exist!" Sora shook his head.

The human form of Kazemon landed on the ground.

"Zoe, you all right?" Asked her friends, going over to her to protect her from Saix and Axel.

"That won't do. Your friends can't protect you forever." Saix said, and laughed as Axel interrupted his fight with Roxas.

"Fire!" He shouted, a pillar of fire shooting from under Zoe. They heard a scream, then all they saw was charred grass and smoke. No Zoe.

"ZOE!" They all shouted. Even Chihiro's gang. All of their eyes were staring at the spot Zoe had disappeared.

"Zoe! I can't believe...you're gone! GAH! I WILL get Revenge!" Shouted MetalKabuterimon, some weird stuff happening as he transformed into a Fusion form, RhinoKabuterimon.

"Yeah...Zoe was like my sister..."Said KoriKakumon, glowing as he, too transformed into a stronger self, Daipenmon.

"Ultra Turbulence!" Shouted a voice from above, as a whirlwind hit Saix. They all looked up.

"Zoe!" Shouted RhinoKabuterimon.

"No! It's Kazemon!" Shouted Daipenmon.

"It's Zephyrmon!" Shouted Aldamon.

"Nope! All three of you are wrong! I'm JetSilphymon, Fusion of Kazemon and Zephyrmon!" Shouted the windmill-wielding digimon.(Note: Look it all up in Wiki. These forms never appeared on Frontier, but they're so cool I had to add them)

"Fusion? Zoe, J.P AND Tommy have fusions, too?" Beowulfmon asked. Aldamon nodded.

"I guess so. Now, guys, let's do this!" Aldamon shouted. "Let's combine attacks one more time! Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"Frozen Hunter!"

"Condenser Storm!"

"Ichigo Death!"

"Ultra Turbulence!" Needless to say, that combination attack really hit Saix this time. So hard, that he knocked back into Inuyasha.

"Yeah! That did it!" JetSilphymon shouted, throwing her fist in the air triumphantly.

"Not yet!" Axel shouted, throwing his fire chakrams at Haku and Chihiro, because he was facing their direction and was just too lazy to change direction.

"Axel! Keep your eye on your opponent!" Roxas shouted, throwing his keyblades in the air to stop the chakrams. Roxas held out both hands as his keyblades returned to him, the chakrams stuck in the ground.

"I'm going to go all out, Roxas. Even if you're my best friend." Axel said, adding a smirk before saying, "Got it memorized?"

"Bring it on!" Roxas said, as Naminé became his cheerleader in the background. Well...kinda cheerleader, anyways. All she would do is gasp whenever Axel was about to land a hit and shout inaudible words when he got in a hit.

"Alright, Chihiro. You should be fine now." Haku said, holding his hand over the bandaged spot, whispered something, and a blue light shone from his hands. Chihiro nodded.

"Wow, Haku! You're right! I feel as good as new!" Chihiro said, standing up.

"Well, you shouldn't move around to much. You should stay on the sidelines where you can't get hurt. Just because I healed your wound doesn't mean it still can't open up again." Haku said. Chihiro sighed.

"Alright. But if something goes wrong I'm fighting!" Chihiro said. Haku nodded and smiled at her before turning into dragon form to help everyone attack Saix, who had gone into berserk mode and was attacking everyone madly.

No one dared disturbed the duels between Axel and Roxas and the other duel between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. So, everyone that wasn't dueling was attacking the Luna Diviner, also known as Saix the berserker and Saix the gigantic-Claymore wielder, or, just simply Saix.

"I hope we win, after all, this is _another_ battle and most of our forces are in Radiata." Chihiro thought to herself. From the looks of it, it was just about to tie. Suddenly, something hit her head. Not hard enough to knock her out. "Eh? What's this?" She asked, grabbing the object.

"Terajima's calling us. I can't answer it, so you'll have to." Carmaine said. Chihiro nodded.

"Hello?" She asked, speaking into the communicator. However, only a fuzzy response came from the communicator.

"This is...we're...tack...trol...siege...Can't help...too late...doomed." Said a voice that was surely Terajima's.

"What? I can't hear you!" Chihiro yelled. She heard an explosion, and the connection was lost. "Hey! What gives? This stupid thing! Hello?" She asked, shaking the communicator. She was afraid that the explosion meant that everyone was dead.

That was impossible! But then why had the communicator given out? She shook it one more time. Maybe it was her power that had caused this.

Fiddlesticks. That was all Chihiro could think of.

"Can't get the connection?" Asked a really cold voice behind her. She turned around, and punched the person in the face. She just knew on instinct that person wasn't her friend. When she looked at the body, she was right.

Xemnas. Well, she didn't know who that was, but his just seemed to resonate in her mind. She clenched her fist, staring at the now black-eyed silver-haired evil person.

"You! You did that! I can't believe someone would do that! I'll get you for hurting my subordinates!"Chihiro shouted. That made everyone turn.

"Xemnas! Why are you here? We can handle ourselves!" Axel shouted over the clanging of Roxas' keyblades against his chakrams.

"None of your concern. My, little lady, you have quite a punch." Xemnas said, rubbing his sore eye and grabbing her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Chihiro shrieked, and thrashed wildly. She was livid. She had never been so mad in her life. Xemnas jumped like he'd been touched with a hot iron.

"Dammit. So her power has awakened. I must go tell Gray." Xemnas said, and opened a portal, and stepped through it. However, Chihiro grabbed his hood and whirled him around.

"You're not going anywhere! First you're going to _pay!" _She yelled. Everyone was staring at her. The fire from Axel's chakrams had gone out. Any other elemental attribute on the weapons went out. Everything was deathly quiet, besides from Chihiro in her rage.

Well, what really awed them the most is that she was emitting a red aura. And from the way Xemnas had jumped back like that, they assumed she was as hot(in temperature) as she looked mad. And the fact that when she touched Xemnas' hood she burnt a hole through it also furthered their assumptions.

Chihiro clenched her fists one more time, and aimed for Xemnas' face. She punched him squarely in the face, with such force that it knocked him back into the portal.

"That'll teach you to ever mess with _my _friends EVER again!" She shouted, then turned around to face Axel and Saix. Axel meeped before teleporting away with Saix at his heel, and Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin before going with them.. "Yeah, you better run!" She yelled after them.

"Chihiro, are you alright?" Haku asked, back in his human form and coming up to her. The red aura disappeared, but she stood conscious, thankfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that they pushed the wrong buttons and got me so mad. But...I'm just worried about my friends in Radiata! And Xemnas talked about me having a power...hey, Carmaine, do you know anything about this?" Chihiro asked, facing her older brother.

"Well, I know a little bit about what _might've_ happened, but we're all gonna have to gather around in a circle, 'cause it has to do with each and every one of us." He said. Everyone did so, Carmaine sitting at the head with Chihiro on his left and the still unconscious Leona and Balmung on his right.

"Alright, we're listening."

* * *

Sorry for the insanely long chapter(it was about 11 pages on Word) but I didn't know where to end it. So, yeah. But update! And, please, give me mor esuggestions on what world they could visit! Please, please, please!


	13. Fullmetal Rage

Time for a Where's Waldo puzzle! Can you guys find the three paragraph-sentences that spell out what Chihiro is feeling in that particular scene, last chapter? I'll give you a hint: Fiddlesticks. If you get it right, I'll make them go to your favorite-favorite game/show/movie/anything else! Just copy and paste it in your review! Thank you ALL for reviewing and giving me your suggestions!

This story would never be possible without all of you! Also, could someone PUH-LEEZE tell me what 'AU' means? I seriously don't know. I'll give you the same reward as the Where's Waldo puzzle prize!

Disclaimer: Don't even ask. It's a negative answer.

War on My World

Chapter 13: Fullmetal Rage

"So, what I'm saying is, you have a connection to every single world. Your power is to open that connection individually, or united with our sister. However, once you open that connection, it remains open. This might sound really strange, but the nature of each worlds have feelings." Carmaine said, waiting for the snickers to come.

They came from the guys(obviously, they weren't mature enough to hold in laughter except Haku, after all, he's a spirit and what-not) and their female counterparts clocked 'em across the head.(except the lucky ones who haven't found their lady friends yet)

"That's true. The digital world we're in now has 'feelings'. It can deteriorate and such." JetSilphymon said, after finishing smacking Beowulfmon across the head with her windmill. Carmaine coughed so everyone stopped chattering and turned their attention to him.

"Anyways, Gray's destroying, or, aiming to destroy the worlds. So, the worlds are sending out distressed signals. Since Leona is a secondary person, a 'co-pilot', if you will, it won't affect her much, but before I drag on about her, the distress signals are going on a one-way street to Chihiro. So, the signals tap into her unknown power, and when she's truly angry, it just gives a boost and ring, ring, ring, Banana Phone you get Chihiro in rage-mode!" Carmaine finished.

"Sooo...you're saying since I open up worlds, the worlds are calling out to me and giving me _other_ powers?" Chihiro asked. Carmaine nodded.

"Yup! That'd be about right!" He said. Everyone was kinda staring at him, either in disbelief, shock, or that they thought that the story he told was so ridiculous he deserved to be hit over the head with a piano.

"Question!" Chihiro said, raising her hand, like she did in school. Carmaine nodded. "If I open up portals to other worlds and their connection remains open, then I can open a portal to a world I've opened up before just as easily?" Carmaine nodded.

"Absolutely right!" Carmaine said. Chihiro's face held pure determination.

"We're going back to Radiata. Whatever happened there, we need to go back and help out!" Chihiro said.

"Alright, all you need to do to get back to that world is just close your eyes and think where all of your emotions are coming from. I know it sounds strange, but you'll know what I'm talking about when you see for yourself." Carmaine said.

"Hey, I have a question. How come you know all this stuff, Car?" Chihiro asked, trying out a new nickname.

"Are you gonna call Leona Lee, Chi?" Carmaine asked. Chihiro elbowed him.

"Don't avoid the question, Car." Chihiro asked again. Carmaine coughed.

"Just get going! We don't have much time left!" Carmaine said hastily. Chihiro glared at him.

"Alright, fine. But I'll get it out of you one of these days." She muttered, then closed her eyes. _'Alright, he said to think on where my emotions are coming from. Laura said emotions come from your brain, but that anger I was feeling...it wasn't generated from my brain. It wasn't coming from my heart, either. It was like...an outside feeling. Maybe that's what Car meant.' _She thought.

Suddenly, she found herself in a black void. However, there were all types of doors in front of her, the doors that were open held an image of a world she had been to before. "There's Radiata!" She said, and ran over to the door that held an image of Radiata. She touched the knob, and, suddenly, she was back in the world she had been in before going into her memories.

"Chi, ya did it! You opened a portal to Radiata! Now, let's get going!" Carmaine said, teleporting them to the world of Radiata.

-

"So, they're coming to the Radiata world? No matter, it's all destroyed anyway." Gray said. He was in the white castle, with Maleficent by his side and a bruised and beat-up looking Xemnas was on the floor, bowing down. Sesshoumaru and Rin were standing in the sidelines, near the other Organization members.

"Y-Yes, sir, what should my subordinates do about it?" Xemnas asked. He had refused to lift up his head because they would snicker and such. Saix and Axel already had a bad case of giggles. And when Axel and Saix _giggle, _you know that something really funny is going on.

"Tell me what _you're_ going to do about it. Your appearance makes me think that your purpose is to just lead the other 11 members of your little Organization." Maleficent said.

"Amen." Agreed the Organization members.

"I'll...I'll...send my subordinates out and order them to kill the Princesses of Gate." Xemnas said. Gray arched an eyebrow.

"So, Maleficent was right. You do not hold a true purpose, just ordering around your so-called 'subordinates'. Is that your power? Allowing other people to do the work for you?" Gray asked, his voice having a mocking tone.

"No...but I thought...I thought I could heal here while my subordinates..."Xemnas started. Yes, he was strong, no doubt about that. But he thought his abilities were useless because a little girl beat him! A little girl!

"There you go again! Your subordinates! I will not allow you to order these 11 people around anymore. They are now under my command." Gray said angrily. "Now, if you truly want to prove your worth, kill the unconscious Gate Princess. Surely you can manage that." He said.

"But, but wait! I have some useful information!" Xemnas shouted. He didn't want to go back there again. If he had stayed any longer, he'd be a bloody pulp by now.

"And what might that be?" Maleficent asked impatiently, crossing her arms. Xemnas now looked up. All 11 members burst out into laughter, but after it had died out, Xemnas started.

"Her true power has been unlocked." Xemnas said. Gray's eyebrow quirked with interest. Xemnas smiled. Maybe he would be saved, after all. "Her rage of us killing her soldiers has provoked her powers."

"And what might those 'powers' be?" Gray asked. Xemnas took a deep breath. And winced in remembering.

"Her whole body was incredibly heated. She burned the back of my cloak by just touching it. She might have some pyro powers like Axel." Xemnas said, pointing to Axel. Gray and Maleficent turned to Axel.

"Do you have any information? Or, could you tell us something more useful?" Gray asked. Axel nodded, as he and Saix stepped forward to tell their tale.

"This is how Saix and I saw it..."

-

"I-It's destroyed...a-all of it...they destroyed **ALL** OF IT!" Chihiro yelled. They were standing in ruins. It was terrible. The floor was gray, the sky was bloodshot, like it knew how many people died. There were skeletons and pieces of clothing littering the ground from the explosion. Lily put her hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Chihiro, I know how you feel. This was my homeworld." Lily said, tears leaking out of her eyes. Haku put his hand on Chihiro's other shoulder.

"Chihiro, you didn't know. It's alright." Haku reassured her. Chihiro shook her head.

"No, it's NOT alright! I'll **_NEVER_** forgive them!" She screamed. She was so angry right now...she just wanted to get revenge! She couldn't believe how many people died...for following her. Was what she did so wrong? Her anger turned into sadness as Chihiro fell to her knees, buried face in her hands and started to cry. "I...I'm not fit to be a leader..."

"Don't say that, Chihiro! You're a fine leader. After all, it was on behalf of all of our decisions that made you our leader." Said Carmaine. Chihiro looked up and smiled.

"Let's just go the next world. I want to destroy them as quick as possible. I don't want them all to die in vain." Chihiro said, then turned to Kairi, Roxas, Sora and Naminé. "Do you guys happen to know where Gray and the rest are?"

"I have a vague idea. It might not be exactly correct, but I think it's in a place called Castle Oblivion. That's where the Organization members hung out, anyways." Roxas said, then shrugged. "They might've switched locations, though. We might as well give it a shot." Chihiro nodded.

"Thanks, Roxas." She said. Roxas nodded.

"No problem." He said, as Naminé smiled at him and said, "Great thinking, Roxas."

Chihiro closed her eyes and thought of a place called Castle Oblivion. With that thought in mind, a gray, red and yellow portal opened up. Chihiro opened her eyes just in time for Carmaine to teleport them.

"...Um...is this the place?" Chihiro asked, looking at Roxas. Roxas and Naminé both shook their heads.

"This is definitely NOT Castle Oblivion." Roxas said.

"Does...anyone know where this is?" Chihiro asked. They all shook their heads. All of a sudden, some big guy in silver almost ran her over.

"Sorry, sorry!" He shouted, continuing to run, a really short blonde kid racing behind him, and another taller blonde-haired girl running after the short kid.

Chihiro glanced at the gang. Her tears had dried within minutes, and now a smile was plastered on her face. "C'mon, guys!" She said, running after the three in front. Carmaine shook his head.

"She's really bipolar..."He said to himself, but accidently said it aloud.

"You're bipolar, too." Haku replied. Carmaine looked at him, and sighed.

"I guess you're right." Carmaine said, and shrugged, following everyone else who had already taken chase. Haku looked at him.

'_I hope this bipolar stuff has nothing to do with that personality remodification. I love her just the way she is...'_

-

Their chase had eventually lead them to a building where the three people had taken refuge. The short blonde kid was Ed, the taller blonde girl was Winry, and the silver dude was Al.(did I get their names right? I haven't seen FMA in a long time)

"So...you're telling us there was a man in a black cloak chasing you?" Sora asked the three. They nodded simultaneously.

"He had silver hair and a black eye. We laughed at him, but then he started to chase us. I would've fought, but Winry wanted to get away." Ed said. Winry nodded.

"He had all these lasery-things floating around him!" Winry said, and shivered. " I bet he could beat us in a heartbeat! Good thing you guys aren't after us, too, right?"

Chihiro nodded. "Yeah. We're actually after that silver-haired person. I have a feeling it's Xemnas." She said, clenching her fists and saying his name with pure hatred.

"So...how did Xemnas start chasing after you, anyhow? You just laughed at him?" Sora asked. Winry nodded. She seemed to be the talkative one of the group.

"Well, we saw this guy in black walking around town. He looked really ridiculous, all beat up and stuff. I couldn't help it- Ed and I laughed. Al, being the gentleman he is, went up to-er, Xemnas? Well, he went up to Xemnas and apologized. Xemnas just took out these two lasery-things and I started to run away. Ed and Al followed me." Winry explained. "And Xemnas started chasing us. That's when all of you came in."

"I see. I have a question...if you wouldn't mind...how come you have a metal arm?" Chihiro asked, pointing to Ed's metal arm. Ed looked at his arm. You couldn't even tell it was metal because there was a sleeve covering it. But not to Chihiro.

"How did you know?" Ed asked. Chihiro stared at him.

"Um...I can see it." She said. "What, you're telling me you have a sleeve over that arm or something?" She asked. Ed nodded.

"Yeah...I do." He said, looking at her strangely. "Maybe you're a type of Alchemist." He suggested.

"It's possible." Al said.

"An...alchemist?" Chihiro asked in confusion. Ed nodded.

"Watch." He said, and put his hands together as his metal arm became a blade.

"Wow! Cool! How'd you do that?" Everyone asked in their own way. The digimon had returned to their human forms so it would be more convenient to travel, and more comfortable.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. I used alchemy. You might be an alchemist. No one I've ever known can see through...wa-WAIT! You can't see through anything else, right?" Ed asked, jumping back from Chihiro, who smiled and shook her head.

"No, but I can see a little boy in that armor." She said, pointing over to Al.

"Carmaine, why do you think she can do that?" Haku asked. Carmaine shrugged.

"I think, depending on the world she's in, her power will change. Right now it's...well, I'm not too sure _what_ it is, but in the other world it was having excessive rage and the ability to heat up. In another world it might be creating ice or something. Each world is different, so in each world Chihiro's Connection Wing allows the power that is already unlocked to change." Carmaine explained. Haku nodded.

"So it's because she's Princess of Gate that allowed all of this?" He asked. Carmaine nodded.

"Exactly." Carmaine said. "The eldest Princess of Gate always has a special power, which is the Connection Wing. If there were any other Princesses of Gate, they would have it, too, but not as strong as the eldest. The Connection Wing is what allows all this, hence it's name. It 'connects' every world to Chihiro. It's just her job to open the connection and you're all set." Carmaine explained. Haku nodded once more.

"I see." Haku said. Chihiro smiled.

"So, you think Leona has some sort of special power, too, Car?" Chihiro asked. Carmaine nodded.

"Her power's weak, though. Yours is a lot stronger. Maybe even stronger than Mother's. I don't know, though I wish you would stop calling me that." He said in a ticked-off manner.

"Is that all you can do? I'm not sure if you can even be registered as an alchemist for that." Ed said. Chihiro shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet." She said. Suddenly, the door bust open, and it revealed an angry(and quite funny) Xemnas. They all burst out laughter, even Haku.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" Xemnas bellowed. They all immediately shut up and stared at him. "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" The group got ready, and Chihiro stood up and clenched her fist.

"Oh, I'm going to _make_ sure it's the last thing you do!" She yelled. The others stood back. This time, she glowed a bright blue. "DEEP **_FREEZE!"_** She shouted with all her might, holding out her hands. A blizzard shoot out from them, encasing Xemnas in ice.

Then, she started to glow red. Carmaine's jaw about touched the floor.

"No Princess of Gate has ever _retained_ a power they've gained from another world. Chihiro's got to be special." Carmaine said. Haku nodded.

"I think I know why. In the Spirit World, some people made a special ribbon for her. I didn't know the purposes then, but now I know. Whenever she wears that ribbon, the hearts and memories of the people who made that are with her, which grants her a retaining ability. Maybe that's why?..."Haku suggested.

"That may be it, but I don't want Chihiro to be too powerful." Carmaine said. Haku nodded. He understood why. After being Yubaba's personal slave, he knew all too well what power could do to people, and greed.

Chihiro then placed her hand on the ice case. It immediately melted and she grabbed Xemnas' throat. Xemnas choked, but his lasers shot at Chihiro. Both of them made her arms have a nice, long, deep gashes. Multiple ones, too. Chihiro screamed out with pain, but she just tightened her hold on Xemnas.

"This is for everyone that died there!" She shouted. Haku had immediately turned into dragon form to fend the lasers off of Chihiro, but he could only do so much before he was seriously hurt himself. Then, everyone joined in the laser fight. More and more lasers kept generating after the two were destroyed, so it was a continuous battle, until they all heard something snap, and the lasers disappeared.

They all looked at Chihiro, whose face was etched in pure horror. Her red aura had gone now. She took a step back. Another Xemnas stepped out of the shadows of the room they were in as the Xemnas Chihiro was choking disappeared. The Xemnas-out-of-the-shadows clapped.

"Bravo, lovely Princess. Who knew you could defeat my imposter so easily? You see, I had this all planned out. Your little friends aren't dead. I just made it seem like they were. The Xemnas that you were beating up? It wasn't the real me. It was just a fake so I could unlock your power. Now that I have, I want it for myself." Xemnas said.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared and in came Maleficent.

"Xemnas!" She hissed as dangerous as her namesake, "You are ruining our plan!"

"Oh boo-hoo. I have my own intentions. Use my subordinates if you want. They'll just die all over again." Xemnas said, crossing his arms.

"Where the people from the world we destroyed, Xemnas? We knew that they were not dead, but where did you take them?" Maleficent asked, a hand on her staff and in a battle position.

"The likes of _you_ won't ruin _my_ plan." Xemnas stated. Maleficent sneered at him, but it didn't intimidate Xemnas like she had hoped.

"Gray and I will kill you." She said. Xemnas laughed at this comment.

"I could defeat both you and Gray single-handedly." Xemnas said, cracking his neck. Chihiro's gang cringed, but it was turn Maleficent's turn to laugh.

"Your cockiness will be your end. I am giving you one chance to redeem yourself. Will you take it?" She asked.

"No." Xemnas said. Maleficent 'hmphed'.

"Very well." She said, and disappeared. Xemnas stepped toward Chihiro, but Haku blocked his path. Crossing his arms again, Xemnas sighed.

"I'm not in the killing mood today. You better be grateful." Xemnas said, then disappeared.

"WAIT!" Chihiro shouted, but it was too late. He was gone. She couldn't believe it! Her friends were all alive, and they were all captured by Xemnas! She would get him. She would get him and he would regret the day he was ever born!

"At least we know they're safe." Lily reassured. Chihiro nodded as Haku transformed back into his human form, and got bandages(he took them from some random place, they were in a storage-room like building) and started to wrap Chihiro's arms up. She smiled warmly at him and said a 'thanks'.

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, we forgot to properly introduce ourselves and tell you why we're here!" Chihiro said, turning around and telling their tale.

-

"So, whaddaya say, Ed? How about joining up with them? Who knows? We may find a way to bring back your mother!" Winry said optimistically. Ed shrugged.

"I guess...only if you're up to it, Al." He said. They had told their story, also. Although it had it's collection of 'No ways!' laughter and, at times, tears, they had gone through with everything.

"Of course. I'd like to help these people out." Al said, nodding. Ed clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Let's go!" He said.

"Um...before that...do you think we could have a bite to eat?I haven't eaten in awhile..."Chihiro said. Everyone sweatdropped, but Ed took them to a nice café where they could all eat.

-

"Wow! Geez, you're eating like a pig!" Ed exclaimed. He had his full of food a long time ago. But a lot of people were still eating, because they haven't in a long time. But when Ed said this, Chihiro and Haku's faces immediately shot up.

"What did you say?" Chihiro asked in a squeaky voice, looking up. Her hands were shaking as she dropped her fork. She still hadn't gotten over the experience of her 'parents' turning into pigs, and, quite frankly, she didn't like the expression 'eating like a pig'.

"Um...I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Ed said, on the impulse that Chihiro thought he said that she was fat. He knew how girls got all crazy over that.

"I-It's ok..."She said, then slowly began to finish her meal, looking up now and then.

-

"Wow, I'm stuffed!" Chihiro said, walking out of the store after the three from this world kindly payed the bill, though it was a lot of money, anyways.

"Sorry for that comment back there." Ed said. Chihiro shook her head.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" She said, waving her hand carelessly. Suddenly, a black portalappeared.

"Not again!" Everyone moaned. Larxene and Demyx made theirselves known once more as they stepped out of the portal.

"We're not here to fight!" Demyx said, holding up his hands and shaking his head. Larxene smacked him across the head for the ridiculous posture, but she nodded.

"As much as I hate to say it, we're not here to fight. We want to help you defeat Xemnas." Larxene said. Chihiro glared at her.

"Who said our goal was defeating Xemnas? We want to defeat Gray, first!" She said. Although she wanted to beat Xemnas into oblivion, she wanted to make sure the galaxy was safe, first. Larxene sighed.

"Ok, we want you to help us defeat Xemnas. Happy now?" She asked. Chihiro nodded.

"More or less. But how do we know this isn't just another one of your traps?" She asked. The rest of them nodded.

"...You're just going to have to trust us, I guess." Larxene said, and shrugged. "But what we're saying is the truth."

The whole gang then shifted their glances to Roxas, who looked around in confusion to why everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Everyone sweatdropped, including Larxene and Demyx.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Haku asked. Roxas thought on that for a moment. He had most of his pre-Twilight Town memories back. Finally, he made up his decision and nodded.

"Like Naminé said, the Organization can't really be personified as good or bad. They were just people trying to get hearts. I think if we met under different circumstances, they'd be good people. I had a lot of fun times with them. Especially prank-calling with Axel. That was the best." Roxas said as he remembered the good times.

"I'm glad ya feel that way, little bro. 'Cause we did not want to mess up our addition, you know?" Demyx said. Since Demyx was of a higher rank than Roxas in the Organization(although Roxas wasn't really apart of it anymore) he had gotten stuck to calling Roxas 'little bro'. In fact, he called him 'little bro' so many times that everyone eventually started to call him 'little bro', even Xemnas. (Though that was only once)

"Yeah, I know. So, you know where Xemnas is, then?" He asked. Larxene nodded.

"Yeah, we do. The others didn't want to help out, in fact, we didn't either, but Gray told us too." Larxene said. Chihiro nodded.

"Alright, where's the place?" She asked. Larxene thought for a moment.

"Um...it's in this place called 'Heart's Rhapsody'. Right, Demyx?" Larxene asked Demyx, and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's right! That sounds like such a radical place!" He said, playing the air guitar for a moment before he realized everyone was staring. "Yeah...that was the place..." Before Chihiro thought of Heart's Rhapsody, they all heard a yawn, so they all turned around. Leona was awake!

"Hey, Leona, how ya doing? A lot had happened since you left." Chihiro said to her twin. Leona nodded, then gasped and pointed to Larxene and Demyx.

"_They're_ here!" She said. Chihiro shook her head.

"They're friends now. Here, let me explain..."She said, and explained the whole thing to her.

-

Now Leona and Chihiro were holding hands and eyes closed.

_So...this place is called Heart's Rhapsody?_

'_Yeah. I hope we go to the right place!'_

_Well, we're both doing it together, so we should be ok._

A blood-red portal opened at the thoughts of the twins. Carmaine, with a gulp, teleported them into the world called Heart's Rhapsody. Little did they all know that what was coming was much more than they hoped for.

* * *

I already know what world they're going to, well...actually, it's a made-up world, but, anyways, could you guys give me more suggestions? Sometimes I know stuff but I don't put it up because I don't know if you guys like it or not! So, pretty please, give me suggestions in your reviews!

And, special thanks to Masked, hanjuu, and the loyal readers out there! I owe you my upmost gratitude!


	14. My Heart's a Mirrored Battleground

Hey again! How are you all doing? Yups, I'm good. I couldn't wait to write this chapter! It was originally supposed to be really serious, but the opportunity was WAY too good to pass up!

Disclaimer: N-O. Spells NO.

War on My World

Chapter 14: My Heart's a Mirrored Battleground

"Wow...this place is so different from Glacier. Like the polar opposite." Laura stated. They seemed to be walking on dried lava, and there was a small pathway of died lava that led to a huge orange castle. If you looked off from the path, the path was surrounded molten lava, still not dried. It was like they were in the inside of a volcano, if it wasn't for the fact they themselves could see volcanoes far off.

But, most of all, it was so _hot._ You'd never know the true meaning of the word until you visited this place. However, the heat didn't seem to affect Haku, Chihiro, Demyx or Leona.

"It's like a raging heart." Demyx said, looking around at the place.

"Good observation." Larxene muttered. Demyx smiled at her, with big, bright eyes like he was surprised and happy she 'complimented' him. Although he did not sense her voice was dripping in sarcasm. Demyx was probably the only person who couldn't tell sarcasm from a rhetorical question if his life depended on it. Or sarcasm from a brick if it came down to it.

"Thanks, Lar-Lar!" He said, happily, starting to skip. Larxene smacked him again for calling her the nickname that she hated ever-so-much, and for skipping. It looked _wrong_ for _guys _to _skip._ Heck, Larxene didn't even skip. And she was a girl. Of course, she would look good skipping, but she was a girl.

"Demyx, just shut up." She said angrily, electricity cackling on her left hand madly. Demyx looked at her, looking sad and depressed, his back all bent as he was leaning over in his 'depression'. However, his 'depression' immediately faded away to happiness as his back straightened with a sickening _-crack-_, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said, saluting. Larxene sighed.

"Let's just get this over with. I hate working with this wimp." Larxene said. The others agreed with surprising haste.

"Hey! That's no fair! I have my powers like anyone else!" Demyx replied huffily, crossing his arms and looking away from everyone. He may be the densest member in Chihiro's crew, but he had his melodramatic personality to back it up...even if everyone hated both of those traits.

"Yeah, _ok_, Demyx." Roxas said, dragging out the 'ok' in his sentence. "Everyone here could beat you in a heartbeat." Demyx sighed, and hung his head, like he was in his depression again. However, the depression faded away again.

"Yeah...but you have to admit! I rock at the sitar!" He said, playing the air guitar again. Larxene and Roxas rolled their eyes.

"Let's just get going!" Larxene said impatiently, starting to walk the molten lava path. Everyone else quickly followed. Larxene wasn't called the most agile member of the Organization for nothing. On the way to the castle, they all had conversations and what-not.

"Laura, you're right. This is like a fire version of Glacier." Asbel stated. Laura nodded.

"It's kinda creepy, though." Daryl said. Carmaine nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Haku, I have a question. Since you're a water spirit you don't feel the heat like others, right?" Chihiro asked. Haku nodded.

"I guess you're right. Maybe it's because of the wind and water within me." Haku said. Chihiro nodded.

"Can I ask you something else?" She asked, her face turning red. But she was going to say it! No matter how many times she had said it before, she was finally going to say it, this time!

"Sure." Haku said, and nodded. Chihiro took a deep breath. _'Ok, you can do this, Chihiro. Just like we rehearsed. Say it, but not in an obvious way.'_ She thought.

"I-Is it possible for a human to love a spirit?" She asked, looking at him. _'Good thing the red glow of the lava covers up my blush.'_ She thought. Haku stopped and looked at her. They both stared at each other for a moment, before they both looked away.

"I-I think so...I also think it's possible for a spirit to love a human..."He said, turning around to face Chihiro(she couldn't tell whether his face was red or not, but it was) and edging a little closer to her. Finally, he was _just_ about to kiss her when-

"Come ON, guys! We don't have all day! Let's GO!" Larxene shouted, pulling Chihiro away, just as their lips touched. Chihiro sighed.

'_I was so close! I almost had it, I was so close! Gah! I can't believe this! Just when I worked up my nerve, too! I probably won't ever get the chance again! This is so ludicrous!'_ Chihiro thought to herself. Haku hung his head and walked behind. Sora came up to him and patted him on the back.

"It's ok, Haku. I tried to kiss Kairi before, but..." Sora turned around to give a glare at Roxas, "Roxas kinda ruined the moment. Make sure you 'pull the move' when no one's around besides you and her. Well, that's just my advice. If you want _real_ girl advice, go ask the ladies' man, Roxas, over there." Sora said, pointing a thumb in the said person's direction. (Roxas just always got to me as a ladies' man type of person)

Haku nodded, and walked with Roxas as he began telling Haku tips on girls. Sora was listening, too, but he didn't want to admit he had 'Kairi Trouble'. In fact, the majority of the guys that had girlfriends(well, would _like_ to have girlfriends) were grouping around Roxas as they walked towards the castle of doom. Or, what they thought would result in doom.

Meanwhile, the girls had already arrived at the castle. Roxas and the guys were walking really slow so they could hear all of his tips.

"Geez, what's taking them so long?" Zoey asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Chihiro and Larxene shrugged simultaneously.

"I'm with you, I want to know what's taking them so long!" Larxene shouted, smacking Demyx across the head in habit. (Demyx was the only guy that had decided not to listen 'Girls 101 by Roxas' and follow Larxene and the rest of the girls) Demyx rubbed his head.

"Owch, Lar-Lar! That really hurt! Why do you always have to hit me?" Demyx whined. Larxene smacked him across the head again. This time, for being an idiot and, in her opinion, asking a stupid question. And calling her that nickname again. She just hated that nickname. Maybe because Larxene was just a _fake_ name, and that was just a _fake_ nickname. It just reminded her about how she wasn't supposed to exist and how she was _fake._

"Because you're the only one who, if you try to fight me, I'll just beat you anyway." Larxene said triumphantly. Demyx sighed. It wasn't his fault he wasn't a fighter! Neither was Zexion, but Larxene never hit Zexion! It just wasn't fair! After waiting for five minutes, the guys came a bit closer to the girls. Close enough to hear what Roxas was saying.

"...And then, after you've made reservations for the fancy restaurant, make sure no one is in there besides a French waiter."

"Why French?" The guys whispered-asked. Roxas almost laughed, but shot a glance at the girls, and knew they looked suspicious, so he held it in.

"Because French people are romantics!((Sorry for stereotype, all fellow French people)) They'll help a head-over-heels guy in need. Trust me on that one. Anyways, order their favorite gourmet meal and make sure there's two lit candles on the table. Then, in the middle of the meal, get up and say you're going to the bathroom. While, secretly, go to the French waiter and ask him to put on romantic music. Like a slow song or something." All the boys nodded as Roxas took a deep breath and continued.

"Then go over to her and ask her to dance. Of course, she'll say yes, and then, comment about her eyes. Girls love it when guys compliment their eyes. Then, you're all set to sweep her off her feet. If anyone asks, tell them you got the information from me." Roxas said, rubbing his hands together like he'd get rich by telling guys to act like girls. Someone watched a little too much of Hitch. Anyways, all the guys nodded. Then, they noticed that all the girls were standing in front of them. Roxas cleared his throat.

"They made me!" He said. Naminé sighed, and smacked her forehead with the palm of her right hand, and shook her head before removing her hand from her forehead.

"Well, girls, what should we do about this?" She asked. The girls smiled as Zoey fished out some make-up. She started to giggle, as did the other girls when they got out their world's version of make-up. A very scared Demyx backed away, and hand-motioned the guys to do the same. However, the rest of them were just like, 'Yeah, what can make-up do to us guys?'

"Larxene, I don't think you'll mind if we wait a little while longer. After all, putting make-up on boys is bound to be fun!" Zoey said, and smiled at Larxene. In the little time they had spent time together, they were now like sisters.

"No, I think you're right." She said, the rest of the girls taking out any extra make-up they just happened to have, including the make-up they just got out, it was _a lot_ of make-up. But, then again, there were a lot of boys so the amount of make-up matched the amount of boys there were. This was going to be fun.

Then, Larxene pointed her finger towards the group of boys and shouted, "Thunder, make a shield!" Thunder surrounded them like a force field. However, the girls could step in it easily, and the boys couldn't get out of it.

With make-up in hand, Zoey, Larxene, Chihiro and company walked into the force field.

-

"You guys look so cute! Especially you, Koji!" Zoey shouted, hugging him. Koji, the blue bandana-ed-and-yellow-striped-spirit-of-light-thing stared at her.

"Whatever, Zoey." He mumbled. Larxene laughed.

"That's what you get for catching the attention of my little sister." The Savage Nymph said, and laughed. Larxene couldn't remember the last time she felt like someone was her little sister, or had good times like this. Even though she was still, technically _fake,_ now she had feelings and was more _real._ It's like if you take a plastic Barbie and then screw the head off and replace it with a China Doll's. It's half and half. Real and not real.

"Haku looks cute, too! I never knew you looked so good in blush!" Chihiro giggled, playing with Haku's pigtails. (He had struggled a lot, but the girls had managed to hold him down long enough to get the job done, and he couldn't transform into dragon form because he didn't want to hurt the girls) Haku just grumbled something.

"It's all Roxas' fault." Said Ed. Like the other girls, Winry laughed.

"But, Ed! You look so pretty as a girl!" Winry complimented, giving a pat on Ed's head. Ed just glared at her.

"So you're saying I look good as a girl and not as a boy?" He said, crossing his arms. Winry shook her head.

"No! I'm just saying you look pretty as a girl!" She explained. Fortunately, Al was saved from embarrassment as he was armor and was tall(to most of the girls, who were only 12 or 13 and not very tall) so they couldn't reach up and plaster make-up all over his face.

"Whatever, Winry. I get what you're saying. But PLEASE tell me one of you has make-up remover? I am NOT fighting some pansy looking like a gender-confused male." Ed said. This comment made everyone laugh.

"But it won't be so bad if the rest of the guys look like gender-confused males!" Winry said.

"Wait...guys..."Zoey said, realizing their error, "What if Xemnas thinks we're _all_ gender-confused males?" All the girls stared at her. Larxene nodded, and put her hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"Zoey's right. We can't risk our reputation. As much as we all like to embarrass the boys, it would be too much." Larxene said. The girls, sighing, finally agreed and took out their make-up cases again. After silence for a few moments, they all looked up in horror.

"Oh, crap. I forgot to bring make-up remover!" Rang the voices of multiple girls. The guys sighed. How were they going to save themselves from the only shred they had of dignity left now?

-

Somehow, after Larxene going to this really weird place called Earth (she teleported into a cosmetic store with cameras, got a bunch of make-up remover, combs and A LOT of digital cameras and teleported out without paying) the girls finally got some make-up remover. So, with heavy hearts they took off the boys' make-up, but not without taking pictures with the digital cameras Larxene stole.

Once all was said and done, the guys sighed with relief.

"I learned from that mistake twice. Never, ever, EVER give tips to guys on girls while girls are around. I never knew you could be so vicious with make-up, Naminé!" Roxas said, rubbing his face and shuddering as he remembered the horrors of mascara and eyeliner...

"I know. I guess I know why Naminé is Kairi's Nobody. They're both ferocious with the make-up!" Sora said. The guys all agreed that their girls were all vicious with make-up and concluded that it was a girl thing. They all laughed about it afterwards, but not after a really hard smack from all the girls.

"Well, I think we should get going. It'll be no use if we knock all of their brain cells out by just smacking them all day." Chihiro resolved. Leona sighed.

"But it was so much fun!" She said. Zoey patted her on the shoulder.

"Maybe afterwards?" Zoey suggested. The girls all hastily agreed. Haku coughed.

"Well, first thing is first. We need to defeat Xemnas." He said. Everyone agreed, as their little 'breaktime' was interrupted by the thoughts of the upcoming battle.

"Alright, it's pay-back time!" Chihiro said, running back into the castle. They all followed. The first floor seemed to be made of... a orange marble. It sounds strange, but that's what it seemed. There were stairs on either side of the castle, and in front of them was a red carpet that led to a doorway. Chihiro turned around to face the group.

"Which way now?" She asked.

"I say upstairs. In all of the video games I've played, the boss is always in the upper level or lower level of the 'dungeon'." Said Kite. Larxene shook her head as she and Zoey pointed to the doorway.

"It's so obvious he's there. Don't you agree with me, Koji?" Zoey asked sweetly. Koji shrugged, but then saw Larxene's menacing look and nodded quickly.

"O-Of course, Zoey!" He agreed. Chihiro sighed.

"Alright. However says go through this door say 'I'." Chihiro said. A lot of people screamed 'I' as loud as they could. Chihiro needed to cover her ears in order to keep her from going deaf.

"Ok, I get the point!" Chihiro shouted, then removed her fingers from her ears as she started to walk towards the door. When they all reached there, she took a deep breath and opened the door on the thought of Haku _almost_ kissing her. She still couldn't believe it! Her friends looked over her shoulders when she didn't go in.

"What's in there, Chi?" Carmaine asked. Chihiro spun around and faced Haku.

"I-I didn't know _you_ had a twin, too," She said. Haku looked at Chihiro with a puzzled expression.

"A twin?" Haku asked in confusion. "I don't have any twins. In fact, I don't anyone that looks like me. Maybe besides my parents..."He finished. Chihiro shook her head and stepped aside from the doorway and pointed inside.

"Well, I think I know someone that could very well be your twin." She said. Everyone took a double-take from what was inside the room to Haku.

"Chi's right. She looks like your twin." Carmaine commented. Inside the room was a girl that looked like an orange-and-red girl version of Haku. Her hair was a bright orange instead of blue, and her eyes consisted of a tantalizing shade of red. In fact, the only differences between the 'twins' were that the girl-version of Haku was a girl(obviously), and she had orange hair and red eyes, and was wearing a sharply contrasting violet dress.

"Who are you?" Haku asked. The girls smiled.

"Who are _you?"_ She asked, instead. "I've never met anyone like me before." She said.

"I'm Haku." Haku said, since he figured there was no danger in telling the girl his name. The girl nodded politely and curtseyed.

"I am Helia." Helia introduced. "Why don't you all come in? I haven't had company in a long time." She said. Haku and the others filed into the room. "Now, why are you all here?" She asked.

"Have you heard of Xemnas?" Larxene asked, getting straight to the point. Helia nodded her head.

"Of course I have. He is the reason my brothers and sisters and I exist." Helia said. Demyx, Larxene, Sora, Naminé, Riku and Roxas' jaws dropped through the floor. "My, we'll have to get the floor fixed now. No matter. Why are you all in shock?" She asked. Like I said, their jaws went through the floor literally.

"XEMNAS HAD CHILDREN!" The said people exclaimed. Helia laughed and shook her head.

"No, no, he didn't. We are just personified as his children because we're-" Helia clapped her hands over her mouth and shook her head violently. "Oh, dear! I wasn't supposed to say that much! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but you must pretend you haven't heard that! Xemnas will be rather mad!" Helia exclaimed.

"I have a question. Do you know why you look so much like me?" Haku asked, raising an eyebrow. Helia nodded. Then, realizing her mistake, shook her head again.

"N-No! No, I don't! It's surely just a coincidence!" Helia said, laughing nervously. Haku glanced at the others.

"R-ight..."He said, dragging on the 'r'.

"Well, anyways, I must tell you..."Helia started, her whole eyes flashing an evil red as her hair floated a little, and her dress floated just a TINY bit, and the door slam shut, "You will all die in here."

Haku immediately turned into his dragon form. As soon a she did that, the door opened. He nodded his head toward the door.

'_Everyone, leave, NOW!' _He said through his powerful spirit-talk. In fact, just hearing his now powerful and majestic-sounding voice made them all agree, even strong-willed Chihiro. However, Chihiro stayed a little longer. _'Chihiro, you of all people must leave. I do not want you to get hurt...' _He said,and Chihiro turned around to leave. When she was out of the room, she heard one last thing from Haku.

'_If I don't make it out alive, I just want you to know that I love you.'_ He said. Chihiro immediately spun around, only to have to the door shut right in her face.

"H-Haku!" She cried out desperately, pounding on the door and trying to open it with all her might. Carmaine and a bunch of other people dragged Chihiro away from the door. "NO! Let me GO! I've GOT to see Haku!" She screamed.

"No, Chihiro! You don't understand! We've got to go on!" Carmaine shouted, trying to calm down the now crying Chihiro.

"No...no, _you_ don't understand! You don't know what love is like! I _love_ him, and I've got to help in there! He could die without my help!" Chihiro said angrily, tears immediately disappearing.

"But, Chihiro, his attempt to save you could go down in vain if you just rush in there recklessly and get yourself killed! Haku was trying to tell you that your life was worth more in his eyes than everyone else's! He'll be alright. I promise." Laura said, moving forward and nodding. Chihiro sighed.

"A-Alright...but, promise we'll go back after we've defeated Xemnas?" She asked, still angry. Carmaine and Laura agreed with some hesitation, but they got to promising it to her.

"Let's go to the left staircase first." Chihiro said, taking a deep breath as they went up the left staircase. The second floor was virtually the same as the first, except from their perspective there was a staircase leading up right across the giant floor, and to their left was a doorway, and to the right was another one.

"I say left door." Zoey said. Larxene agreed with her self-proclaimed little sister. Chihiro nodded at their decision.

"Alright, let's check that door out." She said as they walked towards the door. Chihiro took a deep breath and placed her hand on the doorknob. _'I hope Larxene and Zoey were right with their decision.'_ She thought, and opened the door on that thought.

"L-Larxene...Z-Zoey...I didn't know you two had twins, either." Chihiro said in awe. Zoey shook her head.

"I don't. I'm an only child. Well, besides Larxene onee-chan." Zoey said, and then shrugged. Larxene nodded.

"Same here, besides from Zoey. She's like the only family I've ever had.. Why?" Larxene asked. Chihiro stepped aside. Inside were two boys. One looked exactly like a boy-version of Larxene with golden hair(the same as Larxene's) with strange red eyes, and a white cloak, and the other looked exactly like a boy version of Zoey with pure-white hair, strangely golden eyes, gold and white clothing instead pink and purple. And, his clothing was certainly more...masculine than Zoey's.

"That's so...freaky." Zoey said. The one who looked like Zoey waved and gave them a nice, friendly and warm smile.

"Hello! I'm Zack." Greeted the look-alike of Zoey. Zack pointed to Larxene's look-alike. "This is Leroy. Why don't you guys come in? It'd be good to talk to some _civilized_ people once in a while." Zack joked. Zoey and Larxene stepped in the room, and the others immediately followed.

However, Chihiro was only a little suspicious of these people, because their greeting was similar to Helia's. She didn't want any more of her remaining team to get hurt.

"Just to let you know, your friend, the water spirit, is winning. Helia's fading away very slowly. In the end she will be the one that will die." Leroy said. Zack sighed.

"Leroy's really pessimistic. Don't mind his comments, although they're true. In fact, I don't even know why we're going to fight you guys. It's pointless. No matter what, you'll always win. In the end, anyways. We may win a battle, but you'll defeat Xemnas. No doubt about it." Zack said.

"What? Why are you guys going to fight us?" Chihiro asked. Zack shook his head.

"No, not _you_ guys. Our look-alikes. Them." Zack said, pointing to Larxene and Zoey.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Like the Organization Xemnas used to belong to, we want to exist. The only way to do that is kill you. The same with everyone that we meet." Leroy explained.

"So, you guys are Nobodies, then?" Larxene asked. Leroy shook his head.

"No. We are like them, but we're not them. The Connection Wing's power created us. We are not real. Like simulations, but all of the worlds' powers give us life. But, in order to not live off the worlds, we need to kill the people we're based on. You guys." Leroy said.

"Wait...you're saying _I_ caused all this?" Chihiro asked.

"We can't tell you anymore. In order to know more, you have to keep on going to the other doors and the people in there will tell you more than the other person. We all know our limits." Zack said.

"So you're saying I'm going to have to risk the life of basically everyone in here just to know what the heck you guys are?" Chihiro asked. Zack nodded.

"That's about it." He said.

"Well, thanks, but a definite no thanks. I'd rather have no idea what's going on than the risk of my subordinates getting hurt." Chihiro said. Leroy laughed.

"Too late for that now." He said, his eyes glowed that menacing evil red and so did Zack's as the door slammed shut by itself, and they floated a little.

Almost immediately Larxene's kunais appeared in her hands, and electricity cackled madly around them. Zoey said a bunch of stuff and transformed into JetSilphymon. As soon as that transformation was complete the door opened.

"We can handle these wusses! Go on ahead!" Said the windmill-wielding digimon. Larxene nodded in agreement. Koji walked up to JetSilphymon.

"Are you sure you two'll be alright?" He asked.

"Don't worry about her, Koji, with her older onee-chan here there's nothing to worry about. You guys go on ahead." Larxene said. Koji hesitated, and looked at JetSilphymon once more.

"JetS-no, Zoey. Zoey, I just want to tell you that I..."He stopped. He wasn't the type to just admit his love for someone. Definitely not. Instead, he stepped behind the wind digimon and made sure JetSilphymon couldn't see. He then blew a kiss to her, and walked out with the rest of them.

The Zoey inside JetSilphymon smiled. Since JetSilphymon was the spirit of wind, she caught everything in the air. And she certainly caught that kiss. "Koji...if only you knew I felt the same way..."

-

"Leona...we're the only ones left. What are we going to do?" Chihiro asked. They were now on the 17th floor(I didn't want to write everything out, but if it's your up-most desire than I guess I'll have to edit this chapter) and learned a lot, said goodbye to comrades, and the whole nine-yards.

"Converse with each other. I wasn't exactly paying attention to anything the look-alikes of other people were saying." Leona said, rubbing her ears. Chihiro sighed.

"Well, for one, the look-alikes were actually parts of my memory that the Connection Wing caught and transformed into real people. When I opened the doors on the other floors, I thought about one person, and then the Connection Wing took that thought and then made the looka-like in that room. Then my Connection Wing took advantage of the open connections to the worlds and took the worlds' energy and transformed it into life energy that the look-alikes could live on. And so, the worlds were going to die, which is the _real_ reason why they were sending out distress signals to me. Car's such a lier, he thinks he knows everything." Chihiro explained.

"Oooohhh...well, I guess that sort of makes sense, but then why did the look-alikes want to kill their look-alikes?" Leona asked.

"Because the...well, for one thing, so we don't get confused, we'll use 'Simulations' for the look-alikes' and 'The Real Things' for the people who are actually real." Chihiro said. Leona nodded. "Since you weren't paying any attention, the Simulations wanted to kill 'The Real Things' so that the Connection Wing would break the Simulations' connections with the worlds. The reason why it would do that is because 'The Real Things' only have a connection with their own world, and if that were to be destroyed it would destroy that world, and all of their inhabitants' memory of that person."

It was obvious Leona didn't understand, but Chihiro went on anyways.

"Connections are very powerful. So, anyway, if the Simulation destroyed the real thing, the Connection Wing would have no choice but to give the Simulation the life and experience of the real thing." Chihiro explained. Leona nodded.

"But you're saying it like our power is a person." Leona said with a puzzled expression. Chihiro nodded.

"Well...it's kinda confusing, but the Connection Wing _does_ have a mind of it's own. However, what it does depends on the Princess of Gate. For instance, the Connection Wing could be personified as evil in my hands, but I'm not that way. For some reason, the Connection Wing seems to take the opposite of the owner's personality. Since you and I are both good, the Connection Wing is really evil. Although...I wouldn't call it 'evil' it just...has cruel intentions." Chihiro said.

"But how can a power have a own will?" Leona asked. Chihiro cleared her throat before continuing.

"_With the Power of the Gate_

_Burdens a Great Responsibility_

_The Mind of Time_

_Will be the Most Honored to_

_Only One Princess_

_Shall be bestowed with this curse_

_However, if there are more_

_then the first will feel it's wrath._

_In a Day of Anew,_

_when the Worlds shall come_

_into Oblivion_

_One Princess shall stand up_

_against this power_

_and control it's wrath_.

_She Will Not be Alone,_

_But it is Her Ordeal_

_Then the Mind of Time_

_Will Rest_." Chihiro recited. Leona's mouth formed an 'o'.

"So, you see, the Gods granted the Gate family a special power. But, with power comes responsibility. The Princess who has yet to control the Connection Wing is yet to be found...They're saying that the Gods could not grant the Gate family this power without a burden of some sort. I guess they wanted to play fair." Chihiro said. Leona's mouth formed a bigger 'O'.

"I kinda get it...but..." Leona said, trailing off. Chihiro sighed.

"Alright, what don't you understand?" She asked. Leona shrugged.

"Um...I understand the part with the Simulations, but...is this world a creation of the Connection Wing's, too? I mean, it wouldn't make sense for our power to just plop the Simulations on any old world." Leona said.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that part. Yes, you're right. But, partly, anyway. This world is actually..." Chihiro struggled for words, "It's like...well, let's just say this: What I'm feeling in my heart the Connection Wing copied. Which is why the Simulations are in here. Because they're fragments of my memory that I don't really...'care for' is how they used it, but, anyway, the Connection Wing took these lost memories and transformed them into 'real' people. Demyx was right when he said it's a raging heart. I never knew what I was feeling affected me that much...it's like my Heart's a Mirrored Battleground." Chihiro said.

"Oh! That makes a lot more sense! You should've said that in the first place instead of all that confusing stuff! So, the Connection Wing is working with Gray to destroy the worlds, then? 'Cause that's what it sounds like!" Leona said.

"...I guess so. Maybe, in a way, yeah. Since my goal is to stop Gray, the opposite of that would be to help him...so, yeah...LEONA! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Chihiro said, hugging her twin. Leona flashed her a smile. When the hug broke apart, Leona rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah, I get that too much." She said sheepishly.

"Well, now that we've got everything down and talked out with, where should we go now? I mean, we've went up every possible staircase and door." Chihiro said. Leona shook her head.

"Did we ever backtrack?" Leona asked. Chihiro shook her head.

"Now that I think of it, no. But the Simulations said that everyone was alright, so there was no need to check up on anyone." Chihiro said. Leona nodded.

"There was a staircase on the first floor that we never went up. And when we went to the second floor, there wasn't a staircase leading down from the one on the first floor. Isn't that a little strange?" Leona asked. Chihiro nodded.

"Yeah...and there's only one staircase leading down on this floor, and nothing else. It's all empty. Kinda creepy, too, right?" Chihiro asked. Leona nodded. They had to be on the highest floor.

"Yeah. I hate traveling creepy places alone. But at least I get to travel with my twin sister." Leona said. Chihiro nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Chihiro said, as they both began descending staircases.

-

They were now back on the first floor. Chihiro looked at the doorway where Helia and Haku were fighting.

"Should we check on him?" Chihiro asked. Leona shrugged.

"I say we go up the staircase first. We might find something, and if we need help, one of us will come back down here and get him." Leona suggested.

"Good idea. There's the other staircase. Let's go." Chihiro said, running up the staircase, with Leona following behind. When they got off the staircase, it was all dark. They couldn't even see their own hand if they smacked it up to their head.

"Hello, girls." Said a cold voice. Chihiro's fist clenched.

"Xemnas! Where are my friends?" She asked. Leona looked around in alarm.

"W-What's happening, Chihiro? I can't see anything!" Leona said. The lights just happened to go on. They were standing on a flat floor. Obviously another second floor, and Xemnas, with his lasers, were right in front of them. But the light wasn't light enough to see the whole room."Oh...well, I guess I can see some of the room, now."

"Leona, can you handle yourself up here? I need to go and get Haku. He can help us out." Chihiro said Leona nodded, and Chihiro spun around.

"There's no need to." Xemnas said. Chihiro turned back around.

"What do you mean 'no need to'?" She asked. The lights blared on fully. What she and Leona saw made their hearts stop.

Almost _literally._

* * *

Go cliffhangers. They own so much. Anyways, after this chapter they go to Fruits Baskets, then go to another world(which has yet to be decided) then to the mysterious Castle!

Yay! But, the story isn't anywhere near done yet. Well, not really, but really. Like, maybe around 17 or 20. Then I can get started with my Nausicaa story! Yaaaaay! Well, anyways, please review.


	15. Hold Me Days, For the Worlds

Thanks all who reviewed and what-not. Next chapter, coming right up! Just so you know...I'm an avid Viffzami shipper. (Luffy x Vivi, Zoro x Nami) Sorry if you don't like those pairings, but...this _is_ my story.

Disclaimer: Gee, I love this squiggly line. If you can't see the squiggly underline under this disclaimer...Ja Ja!

War on My World

Chapter 15: Hold Me Days: For the Worlds

"Let them go! _Right now!"_ Chihiro yelled, a now very distinguished and intense red color appearing around her. In the background, all of Chihiro's crew, _every_ single one of them, were in these glass tubes filled with some kind of green liquid. Some of them, including JetSilphymon and Haku(in dragon form) were chained up. The tubes were so numerous they were all along the back wall.

"I don't think so. How about this: if you defeat me without the help of your sister, I'll let them all go. Is that a fair deal?" Xemnas asked, laughing evilly.

"No! You'll let them go right now or else you'll be so sorry you won't be able to feel anything else!" Chihiro shouted. Leona blinked. She had never seen Chihiro's 'mad side' before. (Remember, she was unconscious for, like, six chapters) Xemnas laughed.

"Is that so? Well, if you can prove then I'll let them go." He said, making the lasers disappear. He would make them reappear if things got rough. But Chihiro wasn't fighting with any weapons, so he assumed it was fair if he fought without weapons too.

"Bad decision!" Chihiro yelled, rushing forth with blinding speed. An explosion occurred where Chihiro's fist connected with Xemnas' jaw. There was a starburst of color from the impact, like Xemnas' jaw was acting like a prism and Chihiro's fist was the white light.

Leona ran over to the people who were in the tubes and such. She looked around to see where the protruding wires from the tubes lead to. This caused her to run around a bunch of them, to find out that there was more to this room, and the very back was more like a cave than a back wall. The cave was still dim to Leona's eyes even though the light was on fully.

"There's got to be something in here to let them all out of those tubey-things." Leona mused to herself, being careful not to step on the millions of wires, which proved to be a very tedious task. She stopped her a moment, being about half-way through the cave, and peered into the darkness. "Ugh! I can't see ANYTHING! Am I like, turning color-blind or something?" Leona asked herself.

Meanwhile, Chihiro saw her do this action. She then looked at Xemnas, who didn't notice her sister had gone to find the source of the tubes. _'Alright, I'll keep him occupied, that's what I'll do! Leona, good luck in saving our friends!'_ Chihiro thought. Xemnas was trying to locate his now dislocated jaw, and it made revolting snapping noises every time he got close.

However, Chihiro was paying attention to other things. As soon as she saw Leona slip into a little crevice between the tubes, she wasted no time in rushing towards Xemnas again, her aura now a less intense, but still a luminescent red.

This time, she aimed her fist towards the side of his jaw that was out of place. With the dynamics of an atomic explosion, she smashed her replication of an anvil at Xemnas once more. However, a laser quickly appeared in front of the path her fist was to follow, but she just smashed through that, and her fist and the laser pulverized Xemnas' jaw with such impact that it flew him against the a wall. The wall cracked and a support beam behind it crumbled under impact.

"LEONA! HURRY UP!" Chihiro shouted. Her eyes didn't assay anything that might've took the appearance of a support beam, so she was worried that the castle would buckle and resort in calamity. But Chihiro wasn't being very positive with those thoughts. She didn't want to have adversity befall them, so I guess it was only instinct to soothe the ideas of cataclysm.

"Alright, alright, alright! I'll hurry!" Leona shouted back. She ran to the back of the cave, not caring if she stepped on the wires now, when before she taken such care to avoid a mishap such as that. Suddenly, the top of the cave began to collapse. Just when she saw a machine that might be the answer! She acted with celerity, and just ran to the machine.

"Ok, thing! Release my friends!" Leona shouted as she pounded on the machine. It made a fizzing noise, then it droned. A rock hit her shoulder. "Agh! Hurrrrry up!" She said, and kicked the machine with such force that she dented it. Then she saw what she wanted to see: the wires started to send little electrical sparks to the tubes, and the liquid drained out of them as the tubed opened, letting the people who had once inhabited them fall to the floor.

"'Kay, Chihiro! Now let's go for it!" Leona said, and Chihiro heard her as the people fell to the floor. In the next chronological events, everything happened in pandemonium.Leona got out of the cave. She and her sister had then wished they had teleporting powers like Carmaine, so they had decided it was best to wake him up first.

After all of their attempts lead to failure, Chihiro then grabbed a rock and hurled it at her older brother's head. Carmaine woke up in a split second. He looked around, really dazed and confused. He sat himself up, and blinked a couple of time before composing himself enough to speak.

"How'd I get here? I remember beating Charlotte, and then...I'm here the next thing. What'd going on, Chi and Lee?" Carmaine asked. Chihiro pointed to their allies.

"Car, you've got to get us out of here! Make it snappy, too!" Chihiro said. Carmaine scanned the room, and spotted Xemnas, who was now dead to the world, though not exactly dead. On the half-way line, in the Twilight Zone you could perceive it as. Let's just say he was catching up with his beauty sleeps, shall we?

"We should kill him while we have the chance!" Carmaine said, jumping to his feet like a vigorous antelope, and unsheathed one of his rapiers faster than you could blink.

"Car! Are you CRAZY? We've got to get our friends out of here!" Leona shouted, using the nickname Chihiro invented. Carmaine hesitated, but nodded.

"I'll teleport everyone out. I'll stay." He said. Chihiro and Leona both protested with reasons that didn't make sense, but they wanted him to come with them. But, he finalized his decision with a shake of his head. "I'll track you guys. You still have my communicator? Give it here and I'll give you a call when I need to be picked-up." Carmaine said, Chihiro throwing the communicator at him.

Chihiro, Leona, and the rest got teleported out of the castle just in time for it to go into no more...most likely taking Carmaine and Xemnas with it. However, the first thing they realized was that they were no longer in Heart's Rhapsody. They were in a house, seemingly, and in a room obviously. Their unconscious teammates littered the floors. Most of them were coming around, however. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair opened the door followed by a orange-haired boy.

"Hi! My name's Tohru. Can I ask why you guys are in our house?" Tohru, the bubbly brown-haired girl asked. Chihiro blinked at the girl's friendliness. She had never really met anyone very outward and open like her.

"I'm Chihiro." Chihiro then proceeded to introduce everyone, using the digimons' real names because they were still in their digital forms.

-

"Nice to meet all of you! This is Kyo-san." Tohru said, smiling brightly as she did a hand gesture towards Kyo, like an imitation of Wheel of Fortune or something of that subject. Kyo grumbled something that didn't seem to reach the company's ears. It might've been better that way, too, however they would never find out if it was the latter.

"Nice to meet you, Kyo." Said Leona, offering a smile with her greeting. However, it was rejected by Kyo, as it was obvious the way he scowled. "Er...sorry if I offended, you, MR.Kyo! I didn't know you liked to be called 'Mr.Kyo', are you married?" Leona chirped. The members of Chihiro's crew who were awake smacked their foreheads repeatedly until they heard an answer from the obviously raging(and ticked-off) Kyo.

"Yeah, and just who would I be married to?" Kyo asked. Suddenly, a girl tackled Kyo.

"KYO-KUN! IT'S BEEN SOOOOOO LONG, KYO-KUN! I've missed you! Why didn't you call?" Asked a black-haired girl.

"That's Kagura-chan." Tohru introduced, smiling a bit as a sweatdrop appeared on her face.

"Kagura, get off of me. You've been gone for three minutes, just to 'get some fresh air', and you're asking me WHY I didn't CALL? Because you were OUTSIDE MY HOUSE, that's WHY!" Kyo yelled. Kagura glared at him, and punched him in the face and sent him flying through the wall. In another sudden moment, someone else came to the room.

"Actually, Kyo, this is my hou-Oh, visitors! Friends of yours, Tohru-chan?" Said the new-comer, looking at Kagura and Kyo and shaking his head.

"Oh, that's Shigure-san, the owner of this home." Tohru said, then turned to him and said, "Well, yes, I guess they're my friends, Shigure-san. When I came home they were up in my room! Isn't that a little strange?" Shigure sweatdropped.

"More than a little, Tohru. Well, anyways, glad to meet your acquaintance! Could you tell Tohru why you're here as I try to stop Kagura from killing Kyo?" Shigure said, and with that, left. Now of Chihiro's comrades were awake, although some of them were in the dazed-and-confused state, like they had been just popped into the real world.

So, Chihiro began telling their story, not missing out on any detail, and if she did, her teammates let her know of her mistake.

-

"I want to go. I'll be away from Kagura and I'll get a lot stronger so I'll finally be able to beat Yuki!" Kyo said with a triumphant voice, trying to get Kagura off him. Chihiro nodded.

"Anyone else?" Chihiro asked. Tohru shook her head.

"I want to stay here. After all, I owe the Sohma family a lot and I don't think I could do anything about saving the galaxy!" Tohru said, smiling awkwardly. Kagura jumped up.

"I want to go if Kyo-kun is going!" She said. Kyo turned around and glared at her.

"Well, if Kagura's going, then I'll pass." Kyo said. Kagura sighed and looked down at the floor in defeat. She had to give him up sometime.

"Kyo-kun, promise you'll call! And don't cheat on me, ok?" Kagura said, wrapping her arms around Kyo's neck.

"Whatever, Kagura, just GET OFF ME!" Kyo yelled, getting Kagura off of him. The said girl started to cry.

"Y-You don't love me, Kyo-kun?" Kagura asked, weeping a river. If Kyo had glared at the girl any longer, it might've made a record.

"What was your first clue?" He yelled angrily. Everyone watched the little spat between Kagura and Kyo, stifling a few giggles here and there. Kagura stomped her foot, which made the floorboards a bit loose.

"Kyo, I HATE you! I hope you go and NEVER come back!" She said, smacking him once and then stomping away angrily.

"Let's go before she changed her mind!" Kyo said. Chihiro and Leona nodded, and held hands.

_Where should we go, now? I think we've gone everywhere we could have gone._

'_How about an island with pirates and stuff?'_

_Didn't we already do pirates?_

'_I don't think so...well, let's go in that world again! Besides, I'm sure there's lots of worlds with pirates!'_

_Well...if you say so, sis, I'm all for it!_ With that decision, they opened a portal that was orange and blue. Then they looked around, and surprised that the portal was right in front of them.

"Let's go!" Chihiro said. Everyone went in the portal, and Tohru, Kagura, and Shigure left the room. Only Larxene, Demyx, Zoey(who had detransformed) and Koji.(who had also detransformed)

"Zoey, you coming?" Koji asked. Zoey shrugged, then said she didn't know where she was going to go in a very meek voice. If you had to know anything about Zoey's character, it was that she was not very quiet, but not obnoxious or loud-mouthed either.

"Larxene, you coming?" Zoey asked, hope shining in her eyes. Larxene sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't think so. I'm sorry, Zoey. Demyx and I can't betray Gray and Maleficent. They'd kill us first." Larxene said hesitantly. Demyx nodded.

"But...Larxene, we're like sisters! We can't fight against each other! Larxene, come with us!" Zoey said, and looked to Koji for support, who nodded. Larxene sighed once more, this time a sad sigh, as if it had traveled through the depths of the darkest oceans and heard the saddest melodies.

"We'll fight you and Koji right now, then. It won't be so painful." Larxene said. Kunais appeared in her hands, and Demyx's sitar appeared. Zoey looked at Koji, who had already transformed into Beowulfmon.

"I...I can't fight. I'm sorry, Koji...I'm such a coward. I can't fight them..." Zoey said, falling to her knees in her in defeat. As the three began to fight, she started to cry and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't watch. She didn't want to see Larxene or Koji dying. But, she knew that she would have to...and it would be all her fault that one of the two people she loved most would be on the floor, dead. And she hadn't done anything about it.

-

"HOLY KAMI! DEAD PEOPLE!" Shouted a straw-hatted kid.

"_Excuse_ me? We're _not _dead!" Leona shouted. They were all in the water, some of them struggling to keep afloat. "Would you get us out of the water, please?" Leona asked. The straw-hatted kid nodded.

"Hey Zooorrrroooo! There's some people overboard!" He yelled. A snore was the reply, and the kid turned around and ran to the other side of the boat, where they couldn't see him.

"Great! We're gonna drown here!" Chihiro said sarcastically. Everyone glared at her.

"Yeah, maybe _us_, but the last time _I_ remembered, your boyfriend was a_ water_ spirit." Leona said. She and everyone else were treading water. Chihiro was just floating. Haku had turned into his dragon form to help keep her afloat, and to keep Al from drowning. (He sunk straight to the bottom, and Haku had his hands full keeping the hydrophobic Chihiro and a metallic Al from drowning)

"Well, I don't want you guys to drown here! I've already said good-bye to my older brother, and he _isn't_ coming back!" Chihiro yelled. She hadn't been that upset in Kyo's world because she wanted to make a good impression on their potential allies. Then, on the thought of allies, she looked around. "Hey...where's...where's Zoey, and Koji?" She asked. Everyone looked around.

"I don't know where they are. Maybe they're back in Kyo's world?" Asked Tommy, the former white bear-digimon.

"It could be. But...what about Larxene and Demyx?" Asked Kite. Chihiro was about to reply, but a tangerine-haired girl, the straw-hatted kid, a green-haired swordsman, a blue-haired girl, a blonde, and a long-nosed black-haired kid. The long-nosed kid pointed at them.

"See, Sanji! That used to be my pirate crew on Syrup Island!" He said, addressing the blonde with a curly eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh, look at the pretty ladies!" Sanji said, an eye turning to a heart. The straw-hatted kid let down a rope.

"There you go!" He said, smiling like an idiot.

"Luffy, what are you doing? What if they're all in the marines?" Said the green-haired swordsman. People started to climb the ladder, Al was first and Chihiro was second. Everyone else followed suit.

"Marimo head, you worry too much." Sanji said, taking a puff out of his cigarette. As soon as Chihiro got on deck Sanji kneeled down on one knee and took a rose from nowhere and offered it to her. "To the lovely lady." Chihiro giggled, and took the rose.

However, Haku came up out of the water, in dragon form and blew a flame at Sanji. Sanji fell over, grasping his side where the flames had hit.

"S-Sorry...didn't know you were taken..."Sanji said, passing out. No one payed attention to him, besides Luffy, who was poking him and asking the blue-haired girl who was sitting beside Luffy if Sanji was dead.

"Hey, Vivi, is Sanji dead? He isn't moving!" Luffy said. Vivi, the blue-haired girl, looked at him skeptically.

"Luffy, I don't think he's dead. Knocking him over the head with something hard should do the trick. That's what we do in Arabasta, anyways." Vivi said. Luffy nodded, and stretched his arm back.

"Gomu Gomu Pistol!" He shouted, his fist connecting with the side of Sanji's head. Sanji made no movement. Luffy looked at Vivi. Vivi just shrugged.

"I guess he's asleep." Vivi said. Luffy nodded, and walked over to Chihiro and company. Haku was still glaring daggers at the unconscious Sanji.

"I'm Luffy, King of the Pirates! That's Vivi, the Princess of Arabasta, Nami our Navigator, Zoro the Swordsman, Ussop the Liar, and Sanji the Cook!" Luffy said, pointing to everyone. The long-nosed kid glared at Luffy.

"Luffy, you're not King of the Pirates! And I'm not a liar!" Ussop exclaimed, crossing his arms and glancing away. The Pirate Crew stared at him.

"Luffy may not be the King of the Pirates, but Ussop, I have NO idea where you got that you _weren't_ a liar." Zoro said, crossing his arms. Nami rested her hand on his arm closest to her.

"I agree with Zoro." Nami said. Zoro looked away. But Vivi was on that side, and she smiled. She saw Zoro's blush, and wondered if she should say anything about it. She knew the two crewmates _lovvvvved_ each other. But, then again, she thought there was a lot of love on this ship. Vivi glanced at Luffy, and a small smile crept on her lips. Zoro noticed that, and he wasn't the type to let something like that down. Well, he was, but he didn't want to, anyway. Especially with _guests_ here!

"Luffy and Vivi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Zoro sang. Nami smiled, and she sang along with the currently immature swordsman.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" They finished. Luffy stared at them, then scratched his head. He didn't notice Vivi's red face.

"You guys are getting married? Congratulations, Nami and Zoro! Nami, you don't look fat! I thought pregnant people got fat!" Luffy said. Nami walked over to Luffy and smacked him in the face so hard his neck looked like a screw. Chihiro and the gang gasped.

"How's he doing that? Doesn't it hurt?" Chihiro asked, looking up at Vivi, since she was the one closest to them. Well, Chihiro noticed how Vivi was red, so she wanted to say something to get her mind off of it. After all, most girls were USUALLY kinda shy about admitting that they love a guy, so Chihiro didn't want to embarrass her.

"You mean, you don't know? Luffy's the most wanted pirate in the East Blue! How can you NOT know he's made of rubber? He ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, the Akuma no Mi that allows the person who ate it to stretch like rubber." Vivi said, but with a tint of sadness to her voice. Chihiro walked over to her.

"Why are you sad?" She asked. Vivi looked at her, blinked once or twice, then stared at her, before realizing she looked like a complete buffoon.

"What do you mean? I-I'm not sad!" She said, trying her most pitiful attempt yet to put a cheerful smile on her face. Chihiro shook her head.

"Luffy, do you mind if we go into the kitchen for a little?" Chihiro asked. The Captain of this motley crew looked at them. His mouth started to water, and he rubbed his stomach. He looked as if he were going to eat them alive or had a case of hydrophobia, not the kind that Chihiro had, either.

"Are you going to make _food?_" Luffy asked, stretching out his stomach as he stretched out the word 'food'.Chihiro shook her head.

"Um...no, but I am going to talk to Vivi." Chihiro said. She exchanged glances with Leona.

_Whoa. That guy is a total nutcracker._

'_Leona! Don't say that! If someone is in love with him, he can't be that bad! It's like me saying that Balmung is the worst person that ever lived!'_

"Chihiro! How could you call Balmung the worst person that ever lived!" Leona shouted. Everyone stared at her. Balmung tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you ok, Leona?" He asked. I bet he wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want his potential girlfriend to turn into a lunatic. Leona nodded.

"Chihiro called you a bad person!" She wailed, and hugged onto Balmung like he was the first plushie she'd ever gotten in her entire lifetime. Chihiro sighed, and she pulled on Vivi's sleeve.

"Vivi, let's get into the kitchen." Chihiro said, going into what she thought was the kitchen. Vivi followed. She was right. It was the kitchen. "Why are so upset that Luffy is wanted?" Chihiro asked. Vivi sighed and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand...you're a couple of years younger than me, and you don't know anything about love." Vivi said, pertaining to the expression 'I'm sorry.' Chihiro shook her head and placed her hand atop of Vivi's shoulder as the said Princess sat down.

"I-I love someone, too. It might be hard to believe it, but it's true. So, please, tell me why you're upset." Chihiro said in a calming tone. A very faint blue light shone from the hand that was on top of Vivi's shoulder. Vivi sighed once more, in a happier tone.

"Whatever you just did...it felt very nice." Vivi said, looking dreamily at Chihiro's hand. "Hmmm...I love you, Luffy." She said. Chihiro backed away, and ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey, LUFFY! Vivi wants to tell you something!" Chihiro yelled. Whatever she did just didn't feel right. She must've put Vivi in ecstasy or something. Luffy walked over, into the kitchen.

"Hiya, Vivi!" Luffy said. Chihiro looked inside the kitchen, waving over some of her team. They all huddled around her. Vivi smiled at Luffy, and waved a very shy wave.

"L-Luffy, I want to tell you something." Vivi said. Roxas had his ear pressed to the door, a little notebook out as he recorded his conversation for 'later use' as they found out when Naminé interrogated him much later in that day. Luffy nodded, and sat down in another chair besides Vivi's.

"Go ahead, Vivi!" Luffy said, poking her in the shoulder as a 'go on' motion, although this notion could've been understood as one of the more uncomfortable ones, it still had it's uses. Instead of saying anything, Vivi hugged him.

At that precise moment, Chihiro's whole body glowed an faint, iridescent white-blue. The color spread, and it covered the whole ship. Haku suddenly hugged Chihiro, and Chihiro hugged back. In fact, everyone seemed to hug each other. Nami hugged Zoro, Zoro hugged back, Leona and Balmung hugged, Roxas and Naminé hugged,(The latter gave Roxas a tiny peck before doing so) Kairi and Sora hugged, and all the other plausible couples that turn out to be seriously un-important hug.

Chihiro wondered why, but remembered that blue light. It had to cause some kind of bliss to everyone. She smiled, even though the Connection Wing was a curse, she thanked it for giving her a power to make everyone happy. Even if he couldn't hold her forever...

-

A pain shot up through his side. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He let the darkness take over. Even though the light was screaming at him, he couldn't do it anymore. He had tried to protect..tried to protect the light, but it was no longer possible.

The only thing that could save him was darkness, now. _'Nothing really changed after all. My lonely days will be my only days..._'

"No, no! You can't die! You can't die! Please, not now! You deserve a better life with _me_! Please, get up!" That's the last thing he heard from _his_ light, but what good is light when you're in complete darkness?

-

"I'd like to call these moments: Hold Me Days." Chihiro said. Her blue aura had disappeared, and everyone had snapped out of their trance. "I think my Connection Wing allowed you guys to let out your true feelings for each other in the form of a hug." Chihiro said.

"Well, what about you, Miss I-Will-Save-the-World? Didn't Haku hug you, too?" Asked Zoro, crossing his arms. Nami placed her hand on top of one of them again. It wasn't a habit, but it felt nice to know there was a source of protection nearby.

"Well...yeah, but that's different! We kissed! Have I seen you guys kiss? Nope!" Chihiro said, imitating Zoro and crossing her arms. A vein popped out of his head.

"Now I have my own mini-me?" Zoro asked. Nami laughed, then removed her arms to cross them also. In fact, everyone crossed their arms. Zoro's vein just got bigger. "Quit it, guys!" Zoro said in an agitated manner, letting his arms drop to his sides. Everyone did the same.

For a while, they played copy-Zoro-until-he-gets-seriously-mad! Then, Zoro rested a hand on his sword handle, and when he saw everyone try to copy the motion, he gripped it and started to pull it out. They all immediately stopped.

"Take back what I did." Chihiro said. A chorus of agreement was music to the Marimo Head's ears. He sheathed it back again and stretched.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to sleep." He said. Luffy and everyone nodded. They all had a very tired feeling to them.

"I don't think there's enough beds for everyone." Luffy said, looking at everyone. So, they devised a plan...a lot of people would sleep outside. Well, Zoro and Luffy proposed it, and everyone else agreed. Let's just say Zoro and Luffy weren't the brightest lightbulbs on the Christmas tree, but they were good at heart.

"Oh, wait! Before we go to sleep, we have to introduce ourselves! I guess we were too caught up in our Hold Me Days, right?" Chihiro said. Everyone stopped, and waited for introduction. As always, Chihiro introduced everyone, and told their story afterwords.

-

"Good night, everyone!" Chihiro said, and waved as everyone went to their designated spots to sleep. Most people were in the rooms, and some people were outside. Chihiro waited until everyone was asleep, then walked to the over side of the boat, and crossed her elbows over the banister. She looked up into the sky. It was filled with little sparkling diamonds that lit up the sky.

She remembered what Kairi had said to her once, _'All the stars in the sky represent worlds. When one star goes out, that means a world is destroyed. It's kinda sad, but that's how Sora explained it to me.'_

"Those are all the worlds...there's so many. I hope we'll be able to save them all...a world with a starless sky..." Chihiro thought. Could she imagine just looking up to darkness? The sky would seem so lonely without all those stars. But there would be the moon...At the thought of the moon, Chihiro looked in the sky for the celestial rock.

Nowhere to be found. _'That's strange...maybe tonight there's no moon? But that's impossible...a couple of days ago there was no moon, and if I learned anything in school it would be that the New Moon doesn't come every week.'_ Chihiro turned around, and tried to see if the moon was inhabiting the other side of the night sky.

"What if...the moon represents _everyone?"_ Chihiro said to herself. "No, no, not everyone...but someone's _memories_ of someone? Is that why it's so big, and sometimes it's larger and some days it's smaller? Because the moon is made up of memories? And sometimes you forget, and then you wish you would remember, or do remember..."

"If that's the case, and if the moon were _everyone's_ memories, then that must mean..." Chihiro looked around at the ship, and went on top of the Crow's Nest. There was still no moon. "...someone died tonight. No just one person, but a lot of people." She gulped, and felt a pang in her heart. "Car...Car's dead. Xemnas has to be dead, too." She then started to cry. She couldn't help it. She felt as if the only thing that was holding her heart in place was that Leona and Haku were alive, and even then...it wasn't that comforting.

"I-I bet Zoey and Koji...I bet they're dead, too. Why? Why do I feel like I'm living in nothing but deaths of my friends and family?" Chihiro asked herself. But there was no sense in brooding over it. Maybe tomorrow would be a full moon. Before she went to sleep, she looked up in the sky. A star twinkled, then disappeared forever into the dark. "That must've been Heart's Rhapsody..." Chihiro thought to herself.

"I wish that, just for once, _everyone_, could be happy at the same time. Maybe I can't do that much, but I wish that we could all be happy. I know that there are some people who won't come back, who can't come back, and be happy with us, but I hope you're happy, wherever you are." Chihiro said, then was fast asleep. No one knew her wish was in the making, as all the stars were now a faint blue, casting a blue light on the whole galaxy.

-

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Where are you?" Chihiro woke up in an instant. Something seemed to be a bit different today. It was like there was a perpetual mist hung over the ship, or a fog so thick she couldn't see through.

"Is that Leona?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah! Come down here! Guess what?" Leona said excitedly. Chihiro climbed down. Her jaw hit the floor instantly.

"Kami! What the heck happened _here?_" Chihiro asked. Little rainbows were floating around, and a circle of white light surrounded the tips of the rainbows. It looked like shooting stars.

"We're in the sky! Isn't that so _cool?"_ Leona asked. Chihiro stared at her.

"How'd that happen? We were in an ocean!" Chihiro said. Leona shrugged.

"It seemed to have happened over night. No one knows how, and I've asked everyone." Leona said. Chihiro thought about this. Did her wishing do this? Maybe, maybe not... Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Leona, come into the Crow's Nest for a moment with me! I want to see something." Chihiro said, waving in a 'Come on' motion as she climbed the Crow's Nest, Leona scrambling behind her. Once she was on it, and Leona was, beside her, Leona looked at her.

"What is it?" She asked. Chihiro peered into the fog, which, in fact, was a cloud. She saw a very far-off sparkling.

"That's the castle Gray's in. I'm sure of it."Chihiro said. Leona looked at her, blinked, and then stared into the clouds. She saw the far-off twinkling.

"Yeah! That is a Castle! Another one that's in the sky!" Leona said. Chihiro nodded, and looked at her sister.

"Leona, it's time to finish this. For the worlds!" Chihiro yelled. In response, she heard everyone shout, "For the Worlds!"

In fact, it seemed as if the Heavens had shouted "For the Worlds!", too.

They _would_ finish this. Not just for their fallen comrades, but so all of the Worlds could have Hold Me Days, too.

* * *

I had to make some people die. I'm sorry, I had to. Also, if you guys noticed the TINY paragraph in there where I didn't use any names? I bet you people all know who the un-named people are. If you don't...you may never find out. --

Oh, and this _will_ end at 17, or 18-ish. Two chapters dedicated to the fights, or maybe one, it depends, then maybe an epilogue. It depends. Sorry if the fight with Xemnas went a little too fast. I want to finish this story so I can get onot to my next one. Please review, please and thanks! ;)


	16. Goodbyes are Permanent,Part 1

Disclaimer: Darn you couldn't see the squiggly line! I don't own the squiggly line, either...WordPerfect does...

War on My World

Chapter 16: Goodbye is One of the Hardest Words for Me to Say; Part 1

"Alright, everyone, hang on!" Luffy shouted. They had just figured out a way to get the ship moving towards the castle. Luffy wound up one of his arms. The other one was holding onto a lamb post. "Gomu Gomu no ROCKET!" Luffy shouted, his arms stretching amazingly to the top of the castle. The ship flung itself to the castle. It went upside down at many points, and everyone was glad they held onto something.

They got to the castle after the ship crashing into one of the spires, though. They were all glad that the back of the ship crashed into the spire, and not the top, or else they'd all be crushed and discombobulated. Anyways, there was a little balcony on the tower they crashed into. They all filed out onto that.

"Ok, everyone! Let's go inside!" Chihiro shouted, pushing the doors open. Inside were two people. One had black hair that was Jamaican styled, and the other had an eyepatch over one eye.

"Xigbar and Xaldin!" Roxas shouted. Xigbar gave them a peace sign.

"Yo, Roxas. Haven't seen you in a looong time, dude? How has the waves been treatin' ya, little bro?" Xigbar asked. Roxas' keyblades appeared in his hands, and Sora's Kingdom Key appeared in his right hand. Riku had his Way to Dawn and all three were in a battle stance.

"You guys wanna fight so soon? Well, if you want to, then let's GO!" The sharpshooter shouted, getting out his guns. Xaldin took out multiple spears.

"Roxas and Sora, I have a feeling you have experience fighting these guys. You two and Riku team up on Xigbar. Zatch, Kiyo, Kolulu and Lori help them. Everyone else after Xaldin! Let's do this thing!" Chihiro said. They all were in a circle(one of Roxas' keyblades disappeared)and Chihiro put her hand in the middle. Haku put his hand on top of hers, and everyone else followed their example.

"1...2...3.." Chihiro counted, and they all shouted, "FOR THE WORLDS!" As their hands went up. Now, they got to their designated battle positions. Chihiro didn't fight, she was too busy acting as a healer to people who got injured.

In one movement a laser shot from Xigbar's guns pierced her shoulder. Chihiro fell down and clutched it. Xigbar smiled and shot another laser. Chihiro got up and moved with great celerity, but, she saw that she was not going to get out in time. So, she faced the laser and placed her hands in front of her. The laser reflected back at Xigbar, and made him fall down. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kolulu, and Zatch pounded on him then.

"I hate being able to do all that." Chihiro said to herself, and looked at her hands. She reflected the laser, but her hands were covered in blood. Some of the laser must've hit her. Haku, in dragon form, came over to her.

'_Stay still.'_ Haku commanded in his spirit voice. Chihiro obeyed. A wave of water seemed to sweep over Chihiro, and she looked at her hands. They were no longer covered in blood, but they still ached a little. She then looked at her shoulder. It ached less.

"Thanks, Haku!" She said, bowing with gratitude to the dragon. Haku nodded, and watched as she ran off. Then, a spear that was coming at him snapped him out of his thoughts as he smoothly dodged the spear. All the injured people were bandaged, thanks to Chihiro. Chihiro then looked around to see how the fight was going. The tables were tipping in their favor. She looked at Haku who was blowing fire at Xaldin. Then, she looked at Xigbar who was getting pounded on by Roxas and Sora. A plan formed in her mind.

"Hey, Roxas, Haku! Come over here for a minute!" Chihiro said. The two came over.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, taking a quick glance at Naminé to make sure she could handle herself. Once he saw that she wasn't hurt any, his attention was back on whatever Chihiro wanted them for.

"In your opinion, who's stronger? Xigbar or Xaldin?" Chihiro asked Roxas. Roxas seemed to think for a minute before deciding.

"Definitely Xaldin." Roxas said. Chihiro nodded.

"Alright, I have a plan..." She said, and the two came closer to hear what she was planning. Haku and Roxas nodded every now and again, ina gesture that they understood what she said.

"Ok. Sounds good." Roxas said, running behind Xaldin and placing his keyblades in a guard-position. Haku was in front of Xaldin. With a deep intake of air, Haku blew a forceful stream of fire at Xaldin, knocking him back. Roxas then spun around, his keyblades hitting Xaldin's back multiple times, and causing him to fly forward. Everyone who was fighting Xaldin backed off and went to Xigbar.

Haku whipped around and hit Xaldin with his tail, causing Xaldin to go back again. This time Roxas stabbed him directly in the back. It did the trick. Xaldin disappeared forever and ever. He wouldn't come back again. Now they all pounded on Xigbar until he died.

"How many more people are in here, do you think?" Chihiro asked, a tear slipping out of her eye as he checked the pulses of the people who had got knocked unconscious during the fight. Unfortunately, that would be the last fight they would ever be in. "Everyone, let's just pray for everyone who died here's soul to go up to heaven." They said, as there was a moment of silence to pray for them. The pyreflies surrounded the dead people, and they disappeared.

"Well, I know for a fact there's..." Sora seemed to count how many people were left that were their enemies, after the silence had died down. Kairi giggled and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder while she answered for him.

"9 people. We know for a fact there's 9 people left. There's probably Gray and Maleficent, so that's 11." Kairi said. Laura nodded.

"And Sesshoumaru. That's 12." Inuyasha said.

"And there's Lawrence, but I think he died at Heart's Rhapsody. I didn't mean to kill him, but I think that world disappeared forever." Laura said sadly. Chihiro nodded and whispered a quiet 'Yeah, it did disappear.'

"12 people? I think we can all handle twelve people, right?" Chihiro asked, everyone nodded. She then turned to Roxas. "Do you know how to navigate this place?" He shook his head, but Naminé raised her hand and waved excitedly. She was happy she could be of use to them. She knew her way around this strange place.

"I've been here before! I don't remember when, but I do know my way around. This was a place where all the Organization members would come for their meetings." Naminé explained. Roxas stared at her.

"I don't remember this place..." Roxas said, tapping his chin. Naminé sighed.

"Remember the meeting room with all the different-sized chairs? Well, that room is in this place. You probably don't remember this castle because you've only been to the meeting room. Axel and you were too busy prank calling everyone and messing up my drawing to go anywhere." Naminé said, remembering that Axel and Roxas had done almost everything together, Naminé was jealous of that. But, not anymore, she wasn't. Because Roxas was right beside her, always.

"Oh, yeah! Axel would make the portal here and he and I would just go right in! I remember this place now." Roxas said. Naminé nodded and smiled. She pointed towards a specific direction.

"That's the meeting room. I think there's someone in there. Let's check it out!" Naminé said, waving at them to hurry up as she broke out into a run. Chihiro and the others followed. However, Chihiro got there first and she swung the door open. The little rainbow-shooting stars(which were called pyreflies) were flying around in the room. Different people were on chairs.

Larxene was on the highest chair, Demyx was on her right-hand side, and on her left was...

"Zoey!" They all shouted, waving at the girl. And beside Zoey was... "Koji! Why are you with them?" They all asked at the same time, in their own ways. Zoey was wearing a black cloak, and her hat was gone, and Koji was wearing a black cloak, and his bandana was pure-black.

"We would've died if they had not spared us. We are the replacements for the 13th and the 1st member of this Organization. Even though it is disbanded, we are still members of it. What do you all care, anyway?" Zoey asked darkly.

"You guys are our friends! Of course we care!" Chihiro said. The four laughed.

"Time to show them what we're made of." Larxene said, and the kunais appeared in her hands as electricity cackled around them. Demyx's sitar appeared, and Zoey transformed into a darker version of JetSilphymon, CorruptFlurrymon(Note: I made that up). Koji transformed into a darker version of Beowulfmon, ContaminatedWolfmon(Note: I made that up too, just imagine both forms look more evil than whatever you thought they looked like before).

"Dark Zephyr!" CorruptFlurrymon shouted, and pirouetted. A purple-tinted whirlwind surrounded her as she went into the air, acting as a shield and deflecting some attacks that Chihiro's teammates cast at her. She then held her pinwheel up.

"Divine Vacuum!"CorruptFlurrymon then said. Her pinwheel started to spin, and the purple-tinted whirlwind seemed to get sucked into the pinwheel.

"Thunder!" Larxene shouted, holding a kunai in the air and the electricity coursed through the windmill.

"Dark Crescendo!" CorruptFlurrymon shouted, landing on the ground and doing a pirouette with the pinwheel starting on the ground. Then, as she made more rounds, the pinwheel got higher. This caused another tornado to rise around the female digimon, this time black instead of purple. When she made five rounds, her pinwheel was pointed straight to the sky, and thunder then surrounded the black tornado, making it cackle insanely. Then, the tip of the pinwheel sparkled as CorruptFlurrymon put the pinwheel out in front of her. She pirouetted once more, letting go of the pinwheel as she did so.

When she stopped, the pinwheel kept going, absorbing the tornado. CorruptFlurrymon then grabbed it, and pirouetted once. The tornado came out of the windmill, going straight for our heroes. They all dodged out of the way.(even though the tornado covered three-fourths of the room)

"Transcending Light!" Shouted ContaminatedWolfmon, who had been a bit quiet. The claws on his right hand gleamed as he disappeared. The tornado then turned completely white as it expanded, covering the whole area. Everyone got caught in it, though CorruptFlurrymon kept Demyx and Larxene from getting electrocuted, as in the eye of the tornado was a great orb of light made of electricity, that the unfortunate heroes got attracted to.

More unfortunately, the evils didn't seem to notice Chihiro's wink at her friends and a holy light seemed to go with the whirlwind, but no one noticed that the holy light got attracted to the orb. People just hate paying attention these days, don't they?

After about five interminable and seemingly excruciating minutes, the tornado died down. Larxene placed a hand on her 'little sister's shoulder.

"I think you killed them." Larxene said, eyes glowing with pride. CorruptFlurrymon smiled at her fallen 'comrades' who now littered the floor like thrown-out garbage.

"Wasn't that our goal?" CorruptFlurrymon asked. Demyx nodded and played a little deaf tone on his sitar.

"Yeah. I'm glad I didn't have to fight. I seriously suck at fighting." Demyx said. The remaining breeze that was the aftershock of the tornado disappeared, and in the middle of the room appeared ContaminatedWolfmon. He walked towards his 'evil' comrades, avoiding the unconscious 'good' people. All of Chihiro's gang were fainted. Not a single soul was awake.

"That was so easy." ContaminatedWolfmon said. CorruptFlurrymon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm almost...disappointed." She said. Demyx laughed.

"Disappointed? Gray's gonna promote us BIG time!" He said, playing a mini-version of 'Happy Days' on the sitar. Larxene smacked him across the head.

"We don't even WORK for Gray. We just owe him and Maleficent a favor for reviving us 'strong' Nobodies, and Demyx, I hate HAPPY days. Quit playing that tune." Larxene said, snatching the sitar out of his hands and threw it out of the window. Demyx's lower lip trembled as he began to cry.

"MY SITAR! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL SITAR! NOOOOOOO!" Demyx wailed, running to the window. As soon as he started to jump out of it, Larxene yelled,

"DEMYX! You can't fl-" Then Demyx was out the window,"Nevermind." CorruptFlurrymon had an eyebrow quirked, and ContaminatedWolfmon was gaping like an idiot at the window.(Which was quite out of character, I might add)

"Should I go after him?" CorruptFlurrymon asked, levitating using her jetpacks. Larxene shook her head.

"We're high in the sky. He can teleport if he's in real trouble." She said. The other female nodded and dropped to the floor.

"NOW!" Chihiro shouted, sitting up and punching the floor. This sent a shockwave and everyone who had previously fallen rose up with great haste. Larxene, ContaminatedWolfmon and CorruptFlurrymon gasped when they realized all of Chihiro's gang had fallen into a _circle._ Chihiro was in the middle of the circle.

"Ok, everyone, For the Worlds!" The Princess of Gate shouted. Everyone nodded and repeated their battle cry, standing so that one side was facing Chihiro and the other was facing their enemies. They all held out the hand closest to Chihiro, and immediately the pyreflies connected and floated down to the outstretched arms' of the people.

Then, the light cascading over everything. When the light disappeared, it revealed Chihiro glowing with a pure, holy white.. She was now the head of the circle. She was floating a bit, as was her hair. Her ponytail holder was sparkling more than it ever had been. Everybody in the circle was holding hands, and the two people on either side of Chihiro were holding onto her hands. Everyone besides Chihiro(in the circle) were each a separate color, making it look like a rainbow.

Suddenly, Chihiro let go of her friends' hands, and everyone glowed white as she thrust he rhands forward, a beam of holy white light coming out of them, going straight towards the trio.

"For the Worlds!" They all shouted. The light seemed to go _through_ CorruptFlurrymon and ContaminatedWolfmon, and they returned to Zoey and Koji and fell, everyone unsure if they were dead or alive. Larxene got hit head-on with the light, and fell, also.

When the light was gone, Chihiro ran towards her friends.

"Hey, you guys alright?" She asked, tapping Zoey, who was still cloaked in black's, shoulder. "Hey...hey, Zoey...you alive?" Chihiro asked. Suddenly, a new figure appeared in the windows...and it was none other than...Sanji!

Sanji, being the player-and-girl freak that he was, immediately rushed over to the fallen ladies.( Zoey and Larxene) One of his eyes immediately turned to a heart.

"Oh, the cruelty! Why must these beautiful ladies befall a tragic end? Why, world? WHY?" Sanji yelled. Everyone kinda stared at him.

"Yeah...Ok. Sanji, why don't you look after them?" Chihiro asked. The pirate crew stared at her, and all shook their heads.

"No, no, no! That's a REALLY bad idea, leaving Sanji with girls all by himself. I'll stay with him." Vivi volunteered.

"Alright, Vivi! We'll come back after we're done! Heeheehee" Luffy said, and laughed his creepy laugh. Then, just as suddenly, a black portal appeared and out stepped Demyx. He held out his sitar, and smiled, then realized that who he smiled at was not Larxene. Demyx got quite frightened, as everyone looked like they were going to murder him.

"I don't want to fight! I don't want to fight!" Demyx wailed, then realized that everyone was just giving him a death glare. He calmed down, and took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't wa-" Then he noticed the trio of fallen people, and stopped dead.

"OH MY KAMI THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" Demyx shrieked like a girl, and started to run around in circles screaming like a siren. It was so loud they all had to cover their ears and shout his name as loud as they could(which was REALLY loud) to make him stop acting like an idiot. Although, it was already too late for that. Demyx, after five or ten minutes, finally calmed down.

"Demyx, you control water, right?" Vivi asked. She assumed that the annoying musician's name was Demyx because of what Chihiro had told her. Demyx nodded and backed away, holding his sitar like a shield. He nodded his head cautiously, and took a little step back. "Well, come here. Don't worry, I have no weapons." Demyx looked around, and took little baby steps towards Vivi.

Chihiro sighed, ran around and pushed him. Demyx started screaming again.

"KAMI, JUST SHUT HIM UP!" Chihiro yelled, and they all covered their ears. Winry took out a roll of duct tape.

"HERE'S SOME TAPE!" Winry tossed the tape at Chihiro, who caught it. She quickly unraveled the duct tape and taped ALL of it on Demyx's mouth. Everyone removed their hands from their ears, and sighed from relief and serenity.

"Now, Demyx, I think these people need some water. Do you think you could generate some for me?" Vivi asked. Demyx nodded, and started playing his sitar. Water appeared in Vivi's now-cupped hands. Sanji, her and Demyx started to 'heal' their 'enemies'.

"Ok, we got it here. We'll revive them in no time, and Sanji can give Demyx a good kick if he doesn't cooperate. You guys make sure you return in One Piece, ok?" Vivi asked, winking at them. Luffy nodded.

"Ok, everyone! LET'S GO!" He shouted, walking in a random direction. Then they all looked at Naminé, who shrugged and followed.

"I think there's some people in that direction, too. But I'm too sure." Naminé said. Everyone followed them. Chihiro accidently tripped because Naminé stopped suddenly, but Haku caught her. Roxas crashed into Naminé because he was behind her, and Sora tripped over Roxas and Kairi crashed into Sora. Everyone else crashed into each other and tripped and whatever. In the end, only Haku and Chihiro were standing, Haku still having a firm grip on her arm. Chihiro took out a leftover digital camera and snapped a couple of pictures in different angles, then put it away.

"You guys look so funny. That was pure gold, I tell you. Hey, Naminé, why'd you stop in the first place?" Chihiro asked, as Haku let go of her arm. As soon as Roxas got off of her(and helped her up being the ladies' man he is) Naminé dusted herself and then told her why.

"There's someone in these hallways, already. I saw him, so I stopped. I'm sorry, I didn't know it would be that much trouble!" She said, and smiled sheepishly, and rubbed the back of her head like Sora.

"Someone in the hallways? I didn't see anyone. Naminé, you feeling alright?" Roxas asked as he put his hand on her forehead in concern. She nodded.

"I was sure I saw someone." She said, then looked at Chihiro.

"Um, I didn't see anyone, either. I'm sor-" Then, something caught her eye. For a moment, just a tiny moment, she glowed a faint lavender, and at that moment she saw someone walk past. "Nevermind, I just saw someone. Naminé, who _is _that?" Chihiro asked, glancing at her. The said girl shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I only saw her for a second." She said, looking around once more. Kairi stared at her other.

"I didn't see anyone! Why was is it that my other ca-" Kairi then glowed a faint lavender fora spilt second, and she saw someone walk past. "No...I saw someone too. Who _was _that?" Kairi asked. Naminé and Chihiro both shrugged.

"I don't know." Chihiro said. Roxas walked to the side of the room and waved over Haku and Sora. They both came over, and formed a little huddle.

"Guys, I don't know what's wrong with our girls, but something strange is going on." Roxas said. Sora and Haku agreed. As soon as they did, the three glowed a faint white and all three saw someone walk past.

"Wait! I saw it, too!" Sora said, scratching his head. Haku nodded, and so did Roxas.

"See! I told you, Roxas! But why doesn't anyone believe me?" Naminé said and sighed. Suddenly, she, Chihiro, Kairi, Haku, Roxas and Sora glowed a very strong lavender. Everyone stared at the six, but instead saw someone else. Then, the glow faded away and they all said they saw someone. After talking about it for precisely fourteen and a quarter of a half and a hundredth minutes, Roxas realized something.

"I think I know what it is..." He said. Everyone's attention quickly snapped to Sora's other. "Zexion, the person who has no weapon in the Organization, is called the 'Cloaked Schemer'. I think he's been casting an illusion on us, though I don't know what it's purpose is." Roxas said.

"Yeah, it does sound like something Zexion would do." Naminé concluded. Chihiro stood up with vitality, her fist clenched and a proud look on her face.

"Then let's get him!" She said. The others agreed, and followed the hallway until they came to a door. They opened it. Inside was a person with long, spiked purple hair, Axel, and Saix. Obviously the spiked-purple-haired person was Zexion.

"Ok, Roxas, you can handle Axel, right?" Chihiro asked. Roxas nodded as both keyblades appeared in his hands, and the weapons that everyone else had appeared. "Roxas, you go after Axel, and..." Chihiro turned around to survey her army. All the good fighters were still left. She pointed to one side of her. "You guys take Zexion," then she pointed to the other side, "You guys take Saix." Then, she pointed to the really weak people, "You back everyone up and heal people's wounds."

Everyone ran off and started to fight. She thought of the people that had died in the battle with Xaldin and Xigbar. Her army was slowly dwindling. But she knew that they good fighters like Lily, Haku, Sora, and Roxas wouldn't die. Besides, Chihiro had quite good healing powers, thanks to the Connection Wing. She remembered when she had begged for the Connection Wing to save them all in that black tornado of death that CorruptFlurrymon had caused, and the holy white light had protected them. As they fell, and no one had gotten hurt, she remembered she had contacted all of them...

_Flashback_

'_Guys, the Connection Wing protected us. It looks like we're hurt, but we're really not. When I say 'Now' we all get up and attack like crazy. It looks like we're dead right now, so just pretend, ok? Besides, some of you have good acting skills.' Chihiro had put a little joke at the end of that sentence._

'_Oh, and don't look around to see where I'm talking from. You'll see too suspicious that way. I'm contacting all of you through the Connection Wing. I have no idea how, but it's possible so be grateful or else we'd all be toast.'_

_End Flashback_

Suddenly, memories of everything up until that moment flooded her mind. She didn't mean to remember everything, it just happened, and she couldn't stop it. It wasn't like her friends needed healing, anyway. When she had checked up on everyone, they were all fine.

_-_

"HUZZA!"The victory cries rang through Chihiro's ears, waking her up from her flashbacks. She blinked and looked around, wildly.

"Huh? We won?" She asked. Haku, in human form, ran over to her, and picked her up and flew her around.

"Chihiro! We did it!" Haku shouted, then hugging her. Chihiro blinked once more.

"We won against Gray?" She asked, confused, looking up at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"No! Zexion, Axel, and Saix have been defeated! After all that hard work, and a lot of people got injured, we won!" Haku said happily. The air was still full of 'huzzas'.

"I...I zoned out. I didn't even notice. How long did the battle take?" Chihiro asked, getting out of the warm embrace and running over to someone who had fallen, and got to work as Haku came up beside her.

"It started when the sun was up, and it ended when the moon came up." Haku said, with a bit of worry evident in his voice.

"What? That long? Well...what was I doing all that time? Just standing there?" Chihiro asked, facing him. Haku thought for a moment.

"No...come to think of it, you acted like you normally would. You told us some plans, healed some people, fought some people, and everything." Haku said. "Why?" Chihiro took a deep breath.

"Haku, remember when they said that the power of the Connection Wing was a curse and not a gift?" Chihiro asked. Haku nodded.Chihiro took another deep breath and started to shake. Haku hugged her, but that didn't ease her fear. She didn't like the idea of anyone-whether it was powerful or not- controlling her actions while she was lost in her subconscious. "I think the Connection Wing is starting to take_ control _over my body. I don't remember doing anything like that. I just remember thinking of how I saved everyone from that tornado and everything else."

"Was there anything different from me? Like, did I act strangely or anything?" Chihiro asked. Haku thought for a moment, looking down as he thought. Then the lightbulb lit up, and he nodded.

"Come to think of it, you were really quiet and didn't say a word. You seemed really out of it, and I think your eyes were a bit darker than they usually were." Haku said. Chihiro took a deep breath to calm herself, and when she stopped shaking(which took quite a while) she said what was on her mind at that moment.

"T-That's good. Whenever I'm like that, Haku, knock me out." She said, her eyes reflecting fear. Haku looked stunned, and he was. He didn't comprehend what she said at first, then snapped out of his stupor and recollected himself.

"I can't do that." Haku said. He didn't know why, he just couldn't. He would hate himself if he hurt Chihiro, even if that's what she wanted.

"But, Haku! I trust you the most! Please, do this for me? I-I don't mind!" Chihiro said, giving him a puppy-dog look. Haku sighed. How could anyone resist that sweet look? As if someone has took a picture of heaven and placed it on her face.

"Fine." Haku said. Chihiro smiled and hugged him really tight.

"Thank you, Haku! There's no one I'd rather it be than you!" She said happily. Haku sighed, and pulled her off of him.

"Let's go, everyone!" Naminé said. She was helping Roxas walk around, as the latter had a spike from Axel's chakrams stuck in his stomach.

"Do you...think we can rest here a while? I can't move." Sora said. Like Roxas, he also had an injury, but in his leg that disabled him from walking. However, Kairi was helping him get up and walk around.

"Yeah, I think we should take a breather. Hey, is anyone free right now?" Chihiro asked. Kolulu and Lori walked up.

"Me and my big sister are ready to help, and so are Zatch and Kiyo!" Kolulu said, smiling. Zatch and Kiyo also walked up to her.

"Good. Could you guys go check up on Vivi, Sanji, and Demyx? If they're done healing the three, come and tell me, ok? I hope they are. We need all the forces we can get." Chihiro said. The four saluted, 'yes ma'am-ed' and ran off. Then, they all sat around in a circle(it was difficult for some), and began to talk.

"Heeey...while we're waiting for them to come back, let's play a game!" Suggested Lily. Everyone stared at her.

"What game would we play? Most of here can barely walk, including you, Lily." Leona said. It was true. Most of the people in the circle had to be helped up by other people who weren't as injured to get in it.

"Truth or dare, duh!" Lily said matter-of-factly. Everyone didn't even think of that possibility. Then, they all looked at Chihiro to see what she thought of the idea.

"I'm all for it. Lily, you go first." Chihiro said. Lily nodded, smiled, and looked around. She tapped her chin for a moment before pointing to Chihiro.

"Chihiro! Truth or dare!" Lily said.

"Dare." Chihiro said, crossing her arms. Lily frowned, she thought Chihiro would choose 'truth'. However, Chihiro knew that Lily thought she would choose truth, so she chose dare.

"Um...I dare you..."Lily thought for a moment. David(who had not yet died, but was injured) leaned over and whispered something. Lily's eyes widened, then she clapped her hands excitedly, and since she was so excited she gave David a chaste kiss on the cheek.(Since David had his helmet off) David turned red, but Lily didn't notice.

"I dare you to...um, you know what? I'll just tell you." Lily said, and stood up, wobbled towards Chihiro and whispered something to her. Chihiro glared at her, huffed, stood up and walked out of the room. Lily sat back down and grinned from ear to ear.

"What did you dare Chihiro?" Haku asked Lily, shooting a quick glare at her and David, who a still pink.

"Nothing, really. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal." Lily said. A few moments later, Chihiro came back red in the face. "Did you do it?" Lily asked. Chihiro nodded.

"Do what?" Haku asked. Chihiro turned even redder.

"You don't want to know. I'm not even certified, and Lily makes me do it! I probably killed the guy! If I didn't, then Zoey's gonna kill me." Chihiro said.

"What did you do?" Haku asked again, gritting his teeth to stop from stamping his foot on the floor and acting like an immature child.

"Give Koji cardiopulmonary resuscitation. It was so disgusting. I'll never, ever, EVER do that again EVER as long as I live. Unless someone needs it, but I'm not certified. Vivi said I did a good job, though, and I think all three of them are coming around." Chihiro said, shuddering, before sitting back down.

"Err...what's card-palm tree resurrection? Is it some kind of card with a palm tree on it that can resurrect people?" Sora asked. They all laughed. "What? How am I supposed to know these things? I have the intelligence of a 14-year-old, people!" Sora shouted.

"Oh." They were all quiet, until Kairi spoke out.

"It's CPR, Sora." She said. Sora's mouth imitated a large 'O'.

"Ok, continue with the game." Sora then said. Chihiro nodded, then looked around. She then pointed to Riku. Everyone looked at him in surprise. They had seriously forgotten about him!

"Riku! Truth or dare?" Chihiro asked. Riku blinked. He thought everyone had forgotten about him, which was true, but Chihiro wasn't the type to forget a fellow comrade.

"Um...um...true?" Riku said. Everyone 'booed' at him, but Riku just shrugged. What was a guy to do? He didn't want to do anything embarrassing..._ 'Oh, crap! She can ask me a lot of embarrassing stuff with true! Take it back, Riku, take it back!' _"Nevermind! I mean dare!" Riku said. Chihiro smiled cleverly.

"Alright. I dare you to give your turn to me and when I ask you 'Truth or Dare' you have to say truth. And I will give you your 'truth' in a command-form, but you're gonna have to deal with it for it's part of the dare." Chihiro said. It was hard to decipher what Riku was feeling right now. His left eyebrow was twitching continuously, and his arms were having spasms. His mouth looked like a spiral staircase. All in all, he looked like a distorted mess. Everyone laughed at Riku's funny position. Chihiro cleared her throat, which caused everyone to quiet down.

"Riku, truth or dare?" Chihiro asked. Riku gained his composure before answering.

"T-truth." He squeaked, hyper-ventilating.

"Tell us who you like." Chihiro demanded. _'Oh, no. That's what I thought she was going to say! Oh, Kami, what'll I do? I can't say I like...her...or else...Wait, stop for a second, self. Or else what? Yeah, or else what? It's not like she has a boyfriend or_ _anything!'_

"Kairi." Riku said, regaining his cool-ness and whatever else. Sora(without the help of Kairi) walked over to Riku, the Oathkeeper appeared in his hand, and smacked him over the head with it as hard as he could. Riku was left with a bump shaped like a key over his head, and walked back to his place in the circle.

"I-I'm sorry, Riku...I-I don't feel the same way. I love Sora, not you." Kairi said. Riku stood up, and turned into Dark Riku. Sora stood up, and the two charged at each other. Kairi was a bit flattered that they were fighting over her, but yet, still concerned. She knew very well how the two were competitive at Destiny Islands, and knew they could easily kill each other. However, it was an even battle, as both of them had injuries.

"Stop!" Kairi shouted, stepping in-between the two when they were paused. Bad move. Riku came rushing at her, and sliced her clean across the shoulder. With a cry of pain Kairi fell, and Sora's clothes became white and two keyblades appeared and floated as he charged at Riku. No one was a match for Sora's final Form, and Riku fell. Sora then changed back, and fell to the ground.

"NO!" Roxas and Naminé shouted. They both looked at each other, and held hands.

"Roxas...I love you. I always have, and I want you to know that."Naminé said, smiled a sad smileand glowed white. The white spread over to Roxas, and he smiled a sad smile, too.

"Naminé...I love you, too. Now...we'll finally be our own people, and not shadows anymore." Roxas said, and leaned in for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers, they disappeared. Chihiro gasped as they disappeared, and Sora and Kairi's wounds healed immediately and jumped to their feet with new-found vitality, though they looked as depressed as an ocean when it's raining.

"I-I can't believe Roxas and Naminé gave themselves up, forever..."Sora said sadly. Kairi nodded. Chihiro looked at them both bewildered.

"What do you mean, 'gave themselves up'?" Chihiro asked. Sora sighed.

"They died so we could be alive." Sora said. Chihiro looked down.

"I-I see." Chihiro said. The spirit of the game was lost, as she continued to heal everyone, besides Riku. It was already too late for him.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't suggested we play Truth or Dare, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." Lily said. Sora and Kairi shook their heads.

"It's not your fault. We didn't know. We didn't know Riku would get so mad over that." Sora said, shrugging slightly. Chihiro sighed, and spoke up,

"Goodbye was always the hardest thing for me to say, anyways."

-

"Let's carry on." Chihiro said. They all trudged to the next room with heavy hearts knowing that their two best comrades were gone forever. Before they reached the door, Vivi collided into Luffy, who was the last one in the group. Luffy turned around.

"VIVI!" He shouted. This made them all turn around. They all shouted "VIVI!" besides Chihiro and a couple others.

"Guess, what, guys?" Vivi said. Everyone asked 'What? As soon as they asked, Zoey, Koji, Larxene and Demyx rounded the corners.

"Don't worry, we're not here to fight. We decided to join up with you guys. From what we heard from Vivi, we know you need it. No need to thank us, it was our pleasure." Demyx said, bowing. Larxene smacked him across the head.

"I guess we really do need it." Kairi said. Chihiro smiled sadly.

"I guess we do." Chihiro replied. Larxene gave Demyx a death glare.

"Demyx! Look what you did!" She hissed dangerously. "I'm sorry, Demyx didn't mean it that way. It was one of his idiotic moments, anyways." Chihiro shook her head, with that sad smile still imprinted on her face.

"I don't mind. It's true, anyways." She said, then they all were quiet as she opened the door. Inside the door was a white room, and inside that room were two people. One had pink hair and a pink scythe, and the other was a blonde.

"Whoa. I thought that Xemnas person was a pansy! Just look at him!" Ed said, cracking up. Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Pansy? Oh, you mean Marluxia? Yeah, he looks like a girl with the pink hair, right? What's even funnier is he controls _flowers!"_ Larxene shouted, rolling on the floor like Ed from hysterics. Demyx sighed.

"The other one is Luxord, the Gambler. Be careful, guys, they're gonna be tricky!" Demyx said, his sitar appearing. "Dance, Water, Dance!" He shouted, water replicas starting to dance around and swing their sitar-replicas at Luxord. Chihiro got in the fighting spirit.

"Ok, everyone, go after Luxord!" She said, put pointed to a couple of other people, "You guys go after Marluxia. Alright, everyone, move it!" She said. Haku passed her, and gave her a concerned look.

The Connection Wing was the main ventriloquist here, andHaku knew that. That was just the thing that worried him.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE HUGE CHAPTER! It was 17, count 'em, **_17_** pages on Word! But I just didn't know where to end this chapter! I could've continued, but I knew this chap was getting too long, so, yeah. Also, I think there might be two more chapters, thenmy other story, THEN my other stories which I have to get workin' on! Time's a'wastin'! Oh, and, sorry for not writing out the Saix and Axel battle scenes. But when you're under control of someone, you don't remember anything, right?

I don't know, but I'm guessing so. I know the deaths are sad, but...as g' ol' hanjuu says, completely necessary. Anyways, Review!


	17. Goodbyes are Permanent, Part 2

Disclaimer: One of the ending chapters...YAY!

_Tenkuukaikatsu Akanesasusora Suetsukata Anshinritsumei_: Serene as the Sky and the Sea; Glowing Sky: End of the World Enlightenment.

Just in case you were wondering what that meant, later on.

War on My World

Chapter 17: Goodbye is One of the Hardest Words for Me to Say; Part 2

All during the battle, Haku kept a close eye on Chihiro to see if she was acting strangely. Not once did anything suspicious happen, so Haku didn't need to be worried. However...there was _one_ person that he didn't check on... Halfway through the battle, Leona started to act really strange. She was doing this combination attack with Balmung, and all of a sudden, she took his sword and whacked him over the head with the flat of the blade.

"Leona, what's the matter?" Balmung asked, concerned. Chihiro noticed this, and ran over to them

"What's wrong with her?" Chihiro asked, then noticed Leona's _eyes._ How cold, distant and dark they looked! It sent a shiver up-and-down her spine. _'Don't tell me the Connection Wing's gotten her! I'm gonna have to fight my sister...'_

"..."Leona didn't say anything, but just leered at them. Balmung looked at Chihiro.

"She's under some kind of trance. Do I have your permission to get her out of it?" Balmung asked. Chihiro looked surprised momentarily.

"Why would you need my permission?" Chihiro asked, puzzled, as she dodged a swipe from Leona.

"Leona told me that you're her older twin sister, so I thought I'd ask you." Balmung said, them both ducking to avoid a crescent-slice. Chihiro nodded.

"Go ahead." She said, wondering what he would do. He grabbed his rightful sword, pulled it towards him(and Leona had such a tight grip on the sword that she could pulled towards him, too) and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Chihiro clapped.

"Oh, so, romantic!" She said. Needless to say, the kiss really did it. For Chihiro, everything flashed a bright white. The next thing she knew was that she and Leona were floating in a white void. An older woman was standing in front of them both.

"W-Who are you?" Chihiro asked. She didn't feel like this woman would do them any harm. The woman smiled warmly, her green eyes glinting with kindness. The woman had long brown hair tied up with a violet-blue ribbon.

"I am Trinity, Queen of Gate." Said Trinity. Leona and Chihiro exchanged excited glances. Their mother!

"MOM!" They both shouted, running up to her and hugging her. Trinity hugged them both back.

"I just wanted to tell you both something, so I called you here in this world Betwixt and Between." Trinity said. Leona and Chihiro nodded intently. "Haku, the River God-"

"Haku's not a River God. I though he was a water spirit!" Chihiro said. Trinity shook her head.

"A water spirit is the fledgling form of a River God. When he grows up, he will grow more powerful and become the River God. He is the spirit of the Kohaku River." Trinity said. Chihiro nodded, and said no more. "Haku, the River God, loves you, Chihiro, very much." Chihiro nodded. "However, you know that he will have to go back to his river when you defeat Gray. And you will be at the gate."

Leona elbowed Chihiro at this point in the story. Chihiro gave her identical twin a glare, but looked back at Trinity.

"I know that separation is difficult. Your father and I have suffered it many times because of Styx attacks lead by Gray. Don't worry, all of the Styxians are dead, except Gray. I am willing to give you some sort of connection with him to keep in contact. I will explain all of this later, I just wanted you to know." Trinity said, and Chihiro understood. Then their mother turned to Leona.

"Now, Leona, you know how you thought Balmung was just a virtual player in that game?" Trinity asked. Leona nodded. "He is the Sky God." Leona's mouth dropped open.

"What? HOW?" Leona asked. Trinity simply smiled.

"When Carmaine said that there was a magic that allowed him to stay in that virtual form for all the worlds, it meant for _all _of the worlds, so now he is stuck in that form. Don't worry, I bet he doesn't miss his old life. In fact, he knows he is the Sky God. You may ask him. He knows that he won't have his human form back. Anyways, you know he loves you deeply." Trinity said. It was Chihiro's turn to elbow Leona.

"H-He does?" Leona asked, baffled. "But he's so shy! He doesn't even say a w-"

"He kissed you, Leona! Doesn't that count for anything! Geez, slowpoke!" Chihiro said, kidding around. Leona blinked.

"He did?" She asked. Chihiro slapped her forehead.

"Yes, he did! To save you from the Connection Wing! The thing had you under it's control!" Chihiro said. This is where Trinity stopped their conversation.

"I also wanted to talk to you about your handle on the Connection Wing, and I must say I am proud of you both. When I married your father, I gained the power myself. I couldn't handle it very well, and I spent most of my first year married to him unconscious. The Connection Wing likes to take advantage of people, and it certainly hasn't of you. Although it has once, I'm sure it won't happen again. I shall see you all after you defeat Gray." Trinity said, and waved adieu before the void faded into the real world.

After Balmung and Leona's kiss, the fighting really heated up. Marluxia took out his _pink_ scythe(everyone had laughed at that) and Luxord was turning people into cards.

"What're ya gonna do to me, make me die of a flower-cut from your oh-so-pretty sakura?" Inuyasha asked, and laughed as he took out his sword. Ed, who was beside him, nodded.

"Yeah, or is your partner gonna kill us by pelting us with dice, first?" Ed asked. At that comment, Ed got surrounded by cards.

"Pick a card, any card!" Said Luxord. Ed looked around, and in a frenzy, picked the card in front of him.

"That one!" He shouted. He heard Luxord 'tsk'.

"Wrong choice..." Luxord said, as Ed turned into a card. Inuyasha looked at Ed with shock.

"Holy Kami! You turned him into a card!" Inuyasha shouted, quickly bringing up his large sword to block Marluxia's scythe. The tip of it was facing towards him, so he easily swung it off and got a hit in.

Chihiro observed the current observation. Yes, most people were defending Marluxia's attacks, since he was the main attacker. The others were trying to get attack Luxord, who had transformed himself into a card and other cards were around him to make it hard to tell which one he was.

"Sango, Kikyo come here!" Chihiro yelled, suddenly The boomerang-wielding girl and the priestess immediately came over.

"Yes, Chihiro?" Sango inquired. Chihiro whispered the plan to them both. Kikyo nodded, and walked towards the circle of cards. The cards soon surrounded her.

"Pick a card, any card." Luxord said. The backs of the cards were facing Kikyo, so the fronts were facing Sango. They were going in a circle around the dead priestess, but Sango timed when the card with Luxord's picture on it would come up. "Pick a card, any card! Hurry now, we don't have all day!" Luxord said. Kikyo seemed to think for a minute.

Sango threw her boomerang when she thought the Luxord card would pop up. It turned out it was the Luxord card, and she destroyed it. All the cards disappeared, and everyone that had been turned to cards/dice transformed back to their regular forms. Luxord was never seen again after that day. Now, with Luxord down, everyone could concentrate on Marluxia.

"Guys, I have another plan!" Chihiro yelled, everyone came over. "Inuyasha, Ed, make sure the pink-flower-sakura-scythe person isn't attacking us. Don't worry, the plan doesn't really pertain to you, anyways." She said. The two fended off Marluxia's attacks and prevented him from hearing their plan.

Everyone huddled around Chihiro. "Ok, here's the plan..." After Chihiro told them of the plan, everyone nodded. CorruptFlurrymon(who was no longer evil, but her evil form was much more powerful than her regular form, and had a LOT of attacks, too) held her pinwheel in front of her and it started to spin. Violet wind generated from it.

"Dark Zephyr!" CorruptFlurrymon shouted, the generated wind making a tornado under Marluxia. Then she jumped back and the pinwheel glinted as she pointed the tip of it at the edge of the tornado. "Escalating Gale!" She shouted, spinning around. The elevated pinwheel generated a clear tornado, which she then whirled at the it's violet elder. The bolt of wind threw Marluxia out of the tornado,(making both winds disappear) and CorruptFlurrymon had a hard time making him stay afloat just using her manipulation of wind.

"Frozen Hunter!" Shouted Beowulfmon(Koji had decided to take his virtuous form), knocking Marluxia back further. However, Marluxia used the power of...flowers...to keep him in the air, and to move wherever he pleased in the air, despite CorruptFlurrymon's effort to bash away the Cherry Blossom Petals.

Kikyo let loose a string of arrows at the same time Sango threw her boomerang. The boomerang knocked Marluxia towards them, where the arrows hit him. Haku blew a gust of fire at Marluxia, who then crashed into the ground by the boomerang. Marluxia rose, and raised his scythe. He took a crescent slash, and then jumped back.

Unfortunately, it didn't work as he hoped. All the guys were in the front lines holding their weapons up and had guarded the slash. Marluxia looked around at the situation. All of the girls were in the back...suddenly, he disappeared in a poof of sakura. Everyone spun around to reveal a...horrifying sight. Marluxia chuckled.

"Well, well...seems as if you weren't expecting this, now were you?" He asked. Chihiro's heart stopped, but she soon regained her composure.

"L-Leona..."Chihiro said. The said girl was standing a few feet away from them, Marluxia's scythe tip protruding from her chest. Blood made the pink scythe red, and it covered all of Leona's clothes and it made the floor red.

"She's...dead..."Balmung said, in disbelief. Everyone was in disbelief.

"What? NO! How could that happen? Our mother just talked to us five minutes ago, telling us how she was so proud! And now this!" Chihiro yelled. Marluxia withdrew the scythe, making Leona fall to the floor.

"Oh boo-hoo." He said, wiping a fake tear away and sniffing.

"You will _die!"_ Balmung shouted, his sword glowing. Chihiro glowed a red, too, but Haku stopped her from obliterating Marluxia to oblivion, if that was even possible.

"Haku, what are you doing! I _must _avenge my sister!" Chihiro yelled. Haku shook his head.

'_Since Balmung is a sky god, his wrath would be much more painful than yours. I think you wanted the most painful demise for this Marluxia person, am I right? I don't mean to insult you, but...'_ Haku said to her. Chihiro sighed and let herself relax as the red aura disappeared.

"I guess you're right...I bet you would want to rip Marluxia to shreds if he killed me, right?" Chihiro said, and sighed. They all watched Marluxia and Balmung fight it out. Haku nodded.

'_I'm sorry Leona is dead. I don't think I have enough power to revive her.'_ Haku said. Chihiro's pale face was etched in a fake smile.

"I-It's ok. I guess I'm an...only child...once more." She said. She lost all of her siblings...but, why? It was Carmaine's own choice to die(although they didn't like the choice he made), and Leona didn't deserve the death she got. "The l-least we can do for her now is bury her." She said, trying to suppress her tears.

'_Chihiro, you are an amazingly strong person. If I had a brother and a sister, and they both died, I don't think I would be able to handle it like you do._' Haku said to her.

"Thanks, Haku." Chihiro said, and sighed as she watched the tide of battle tip in Balmung's favor. He was lettingloose a string of merciless attacks, and Marluxia couldn't block every one every single time.

'_It's the truth.'_ Haku only said in reply, as Chihiro bent down next to her dead sister.

"I want to take her up to Gate, my home country. I want my Mom and Dad to see her. Most of all, I want her to be buried there. I don't know if it's what Leona would've wanted, but up there, I think, she can be in harmony with the sky and sea." Chihiro said. Just then, Balmung delivered the final blow to Marluxia and the said pansy fell. Larxene walked over to him.

"HA! You deserved everything you got, Marluxia!" She said triumphantly, then turned around and held up a peace sign. "Two more people to go, then we can put Gray and Maleficent in his place!" She said.

"Lexaeus and Vexen are the only people, besides Lar-Lar and I, left of the Organization. I never liked Vexen, anyways. He was such a poser, freezing my water replicas all the time!" Demyx said. Larxene patted him on the shoulder.

"Awww...what's the matter? Upset 'cause big bad Vexen froze your little replicas? Aw, so sad!" Larxene said. Demyx glared at her.

"Shut up, Larxene. Let's get going." Demyx said, and walked off.

"Someone's mad." Vivi stated as they all followed Demyx. Chihiro took a look at Leona, sighed, and caught up with the group, running out of the room. Little did they know, that Leona wasn't dead at all.

-

Demyx looked over his shoulder. "What are you guys, my miniature posse or something? Quit following me. You're cramping my style." Demyx said. Larxene and Zoey looked at each other.

"Excuse me, Demyx, A. Since _when_ did _you_ ever have a posse, and B. You told us to follow you, we didn't do it on our own whim." Larxene said. Demyx scratched his head.

"I have a posse?" He asked. Everyone anime fell with a large sweatdrop decorating their foreheads. When they all stood up, the fell again because Demyx said, "Oh, hey guys. Didn't notice you there!" Everyone then stood up once more, and this time, Demyx had his hands on hips and was tapping his foot impatiently. "C'mon, guys, let's get going! We don't have all day!" Demyx shouted, walking off again.

Everyone followed, keeping close enough so that when Demyx turned around, they would just shout 'Demyx, GO!' And Demyx would hang his head and continue. Soon, they reached a door. Demyx opened the door. As Demyx said, the Silent Hero, Lexaeus the Tomahawk wielder and Vexen, the Ice Shield person, were inside the room.

Immediately Lexaeus charged at them, the tomahawk heading straight for the musician. Demyx's eyes widened as his sitar immediately popped in his hands.

"DANCE FLIPPIN' WATER, DANCE! HURRY UP AND _DANCE!"_ Demyx shrieked. A 100 water replicas appeared in front of Demyx, jumping in the way of the Tomahawk to protect their 'master'. After they had all been decimated, Lexaeus was still not stopped. Demyx ducked, but Lexaeus brought down the tomahawk.

Just as it was about to kill Demyx, Larxene shouted, "Thunder!" and a bolt of lightning made it's way towards Lexaeus, shocking him and making him drop the tomahawk.

"Escalating Gale!" Shouted CorruptFlurrymon, making a small whirlwind bring the tomahawk to her(although it was quite heavy) instead of making it crash into Demyx which is what it would have done if it weren't for the spirit of wind. She grabbed the tomahawk and held it with some difficulty.

"Geez! This thing is so heavy!" CorruptFlurrymon exclaimed. Lexaeus glared at her, and charged at her. CorruptFlurrymon couldn't move, the tomahawk was weighing her down. She pulled and pulled, but to no use. With the pinwheel and the tomahawk, she just couldn't move. Beowulfmon appeared in front of her and fought of Lexaeus.

"Here, someone take it!" CorruptFlurrymon shouted. She finally lifted it, but got an idea. "Nevermind, I got an idea! Beowulfmon, move for a minute!" She shouted. Beowulfmon did so. She let the pinwheel and the tomahawk drop to the floor, she still held onto the handles. "Terra Cyclone!" She shouted, spinning around. Although the wight of the tomahawk slowed her, she spun pretty fast. Dirt and wind rose, creating a earth-like tornado. Then she let go of both weapons, which flew in the air, and she stopped spinning.

When the weapons reached the edge of the earth-cyclone, she spun around once and held up her hand, palm-first. A sparkle emitted from the tomahawk and pinwheel, and disappeared. Then, CorruptFlurrymon floated in the air and the Earth-tornado disappeared.

"Everyone, stand back! _Way _back." CorruptFlurrymon shouted, and everyone but Lexaeus stepped back from CorruptFlurrymon.

"What's a little butterfly(CorruptFlurrymon looked like JetSilphymon except for Kazemon's butterfly wings) gonna do to me?" Lexaeus asked. CorruptFlurrymon smiled.

"You really wanna know? Ok then, don't go crying to me when you're all beat up! _This_ if for Everyone!" She shouted, then flew towards him. "Coup de La Papillon!" She shouted, twisted around in the air and sent multiple(very, VERY fast) kicks to his face,(about 20 of them) before spinning around in the air on his face(which made it very distorted and I seriously don't want to be Lexaeus anytime in the future) and then stopping. Both of her feet were on his face, and Lexaeus was frozen partly because his brain wasn't functioning and the other was because he was in a lot of pain.

Her body was diagonal(her feet was currently the part of her body closest to the ground), and she held out her hands parallel to her shoulders. Her pinwheel appeared in both of her hands. Then the tomahawk appeared above the pinwheel, and sliced it in half. CorruptFlurrymon then threw away the handle of the pinwheel, and grabbed the two sharp-edged fans which were the remains of the cut pinwheel.

(**Note:** If you're a little kiddie out there, then I suggest you don't read the next grotesque paragraphs. Scroll down until you see another note of mine if you're extremely squeamish or a little kiddie. This is probably the only 'teen' moment in my story besides Gray's battle, but he doesn't count)

"Tenkuukaikatsu Akanesasusora Suetsukata Anshinritsumei!" CorruptFlurrymon shouted. Everyone watched as she performed the most complex and not to mention biggest and fastest move in history, and Lexaeus was screaming every part of it. Heck, he died before the move actually finished. First, she put her heels under Lexaeus' chin, and back-flipped, throwing him in the air while she gracefully fluttered to her feet. Then, with the palm of her hands and the fans facing upwards, she spun around to create a whirlwind to keep the Silent Hero in the air.

Then she placed one of her fans on the floor, and stuck it there. She threw the other fan towards him, and it got stuck in his stomach. He came down, and she dislodged the fan from his stomach when he came towards her, and quickly picked up the other fan and fanned a strong gust of wind at him while pirouetting, throwing him backwards at the wall.

She then ran towards him and yet again placed her heels under his chin. She back-flipped once more, this time making him land on the ground with her standing on his neck. Then she jumped to the other side of the room, and used the fan to create another whirlwind to rise Lexaeus in the air. She then leaned down and threw both her fans at him, one missing and immediately coming back to her, the other lodging itself in his side.

When he came down again, CorruptFlurrymon spun close to the ground, and a shockwave type of air occurred, knocking the fan away from Lexaeus' side(with a lot of difficulty) and fanned in a direction that threw Lexaeus into Vexen. Now she made another whirlwind to rise them both up in the air, and ran into the eye of it, also known as under Lexaeus and Vexen. She pirouetted and then let go of one of her fans as it rose up in the air.

Then she threw the other fan up with such force it cut through Lexaeus' organs and everything and into Vexen. The other fan gently floated down to CorruptFlurrymon. Now she did a handstand with one hand, the other hand holding the fan. The hand with the fan threw the fan and she immediately flipped over and rose her hands as yet another(there were about five or six whirlwinds in the room total) whirlwind hit them further in the air and made Vexen facing the ground, where the fan connected with Vexen's kidney.

Then she spun around once more, the fans spinning around too. Vexen(with both fans in him) spun around at a super fast rate, causing Lexaeus to spin. The fans dislodged themselves out of Vexen(which made him scream) and landed themselves safely in CorruptFlurrymon's hands. Vexen and Lexaeus landed on the ground side-by-side.

CorruptFlurrymon then jumped on their necks, placing each of her feet under their chins. She gracefully back-flipped one more time and threw the fans at them. The fan thrown at Lexaeus ripped him apart and it was obvious he was dead because his torso was disconnected to the rest of his body. As for Vexen, he had his shield up and blocked the fan.

"I'm not done yet!" She shouted, doing the Foot-Under-Chin-Backflip(let's call it Butterfly's Flip for later reference) once more to Vexen(she easily batted away his shield) and then while he was in the air she held her hands out, holding the fans which returned to her, and slashed diagonally each way with the fans. Then, when Vexen came down, she stuck her heel in his stomach, and when he landed on both feet, she did the Butterfly's Flip(except in the stomach), throwing him against the floor. When he got up(very weakly) she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, making him lean over.

Next she jumped on his back and did a hand-stand on it. Then she kicked his back which threw him against the ground. Then she generated one more whirlwind to make him go in the air. She stood under him, and when he fell, she held her fans tips-to-the-sky and spun around, the fans slicing Vexen to pieces. There was blood, bones, flesh and other disgusting bits of body everywhere. CorruptFlurrymon was, surprisingly, not covered in anything, but everywhere else was a royal mess.

Time She Did That Move In: 1 Minute. That's just to show you how fast she did it in. When you read it, it seems much longer, but she did it in a minute. It just goes to show you how fast the spirit of Wind is. Also, that was one _complete_ move. Everything connected fluidly, but it doesn't seem like it, but if I could make an animation for you, I'd show you how everything connected. Anyways, during that minute, everyone from Chihiro's crew was gaping at the previously evil female like idiots because they didn't believe what she just did.

Also, Haku had covered Chihiro's eyes at multiple moments of the attacks to be shielded by the immense amount of blood and violence and flesh and bones and guts and everything else that was too disgusting to describe right now. In fact, multiple people had covered their own eyes. They all wondered how CorruptFlurrymon could do all that and look at all that blood and disgusting stuff without wincing. Heck, they all were grossed out at least five or six times in that minute.

(**Note:** Safe reading again, folks.)

There was silence for precisely five minutes. CorruptFlurrymon was standing in front of them, hands on her hips. She looked like a fairy in the middle of a battlefield. Finally, one person was finally able to break the spell the scene has cast over them.

"Z-Zoey...I didn't know you were so _vicious."_ Beowulfmon said. CorruptFlurrymon smiled and clasped her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth.

"I...I was just angry at all of them for killing almost everyone. I wanted to get revenge..." CorruptFlurrymon said, before changing back into Zoey and fainting. Fortunately Beowulfmon caught her before she fell on the floor. He changed back into Koji.

"I think we should rest here again. None of us are injured, but I don't think Zoey will wake up anytime soon. We all should be in prime condition for the battle with Gray." Koji said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I want to retrace my steps and say goodbye to Leona for a final time before we commence the last battle." Balmung said.

"I'll go with you." Chihiro said, Balmung nodded. Haku also volunteered to go. "Alright, everyone else stay here and rest, ok? When we come back we can go." Chihiro said. The gang nodded, and the trio went back to the room they were in before.

Leona wasn't there. Chihiro, Balmung, and Haku looked everywhere possible in that room, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Only Marluxia.

"Where'd Leona go? She couldn't have gotten anywhere!" Chihiro said.

"Maybe Gray took her body somewhere?" Haku asked, shrugging. Chihiro looked at Haku like he lost his head.

"Why would he do that? Besides, wouldn't he take Marluxia?" Chihiro asked. Speaking of the dead pansy, Balmung looked over at him. He noticed something missing from the picture.

"Didn't...didn't Marluxia wield a scythe?" He asked.

"I..I think so. Why?" Chihiro asked.

"I think the Connection Wing has taken her over again, since she's dead." Balmung said. "The reason why Marluxia's scythe isn't here is proof of that. She must've taken his scythe and ran away." He said.

"Run away? I'm not the one who's running away." Said a voice from behind them. The trio turned, revealing the fourth person of their quartet, Leona. However, her eyes retained the cold, distant look from before. In her left hand she wielded the scythe. In her right she wielded one of Carmaine's rapiers.

"You got the sword from Car! Where is he?" Chihiro asked, with hope. Maybe her brother was alive, too! Even though the _real_ Leona was dead, her brother might still be alive. Just because the world disappeared, didn't mean he was actually dead. Chihiro just lost all hope.

"Heaven. You see, I traveled there to get one of his swords. The other weapon I got from oh-so generous Marluxia over there. I think he killed 'me' on purpose. As to release 'my' power so it would take 'me' over. And then the Connection Wing, also known as me, would get to kill you! Isn't that a terrific plan?" The Connection Wing asked.

"No! You're going down! C'mon, guys, let's do this!" Chihiro shouted. Haku turned into the water dragon. Balmung got his sword ready. Chihiro looked at both of them. She had a plan. "I have a plan! But I'll need your help!" She said, and whispered a plan to both of them. They nodded. Balmung charged straight towards Leona. (I'll just call her Leona even though she's not)

"Huh? A straight-forwards attack? Well, here I go!" Leona shouted, holding both the rapier and scythe in a guard-position. Balmung placed his sword underneath the point where the weapons intersected. He brought it up, causing both weapons to go flying. Chihiro jumped and caught the scythe, which turned the color of it into white. She looked at it in surprise.

"_Looks like you weapon is a scythe, which is why it transformed into a color matching your personality. White stands for someone who is virtuous."_ Haku said. Chihiro blushed at the comment, but didn't say anything.

"Ack! I'm such an idiot!" Leona shouted, getting her rapier ready for a strike. Chihiro got on Haku, and he sped towards her. As soon as Chihiro was under Leona, she jumped off, and took a swing with the scythe.

"Well...I-I guess she's dead, now." Balmung said. Chihiro had wide eyes. She was absolutely stunned.

"I didn't know-I didn't know it would make such a clean sweep. But, I guess it's better than sooner, right?" Chihiro asked, gulping down tears, as she looked at her now decapitated sister.

"Maybe you're right. But I would've liked to return her in one piece." Balmung said, leaning down and gently touching Leona's head, which was a foot away from her body. Suddenly, there was a bright light and Leona's head was screwed back into place. "Ah! Are those my powers?"

"_Yes. As a sky god, those who look into the night sky wish upon the stars. You have the power to make your wishes come true. However, resurrection is not an option. No God, however strong, is able to complete that. Many may be able to. Not you and I together, after all, we're both still children."_ Haku said. Balmung nodded.

"When we get older, I'll revive you. I promise, Leona." Balmung said.

"_Another thing: For resurrection, you need the body."_ Haku said. Balmung nodded, and threw her body over his shoulder.

"Let's get back to them." He said. Chihiro looked at Leona's hand. She was still clutching Carmaine's rapier.

"I think her weapon would've been the rapier like Carmaine." She said. Haku shook his head.

"_I've heard that members of the same family do not have a strong affinity for the same weapon. For example, if Leona were alive, she would not be as adept at using the scythe as you are. If Carmaine's weapon is the rapier, neither you or her would be able to use it as well as he could. The tide of fate disallowed us to see what her weapon is, though."_ Haku said. Chihiro nodded. Haku sounded so mature in his dragon form!

"Yeah, let's get back." Chihiro said, leading the way back. Haku transformed back into the human form, as he and Balmung conversed with each other on the way to the others. Chihiro was quiet. She still couldn't believe that Leona was dead. She was glad they could revive her at some point, though.

"Welcome back!" Everyone shouted as Chihiro opened the door. The trio blinked, and Demyx noticed Chihiro wielding the scythe. He pointed to her in horror.

"KAMI, THEY'RE ALL DEAD! RUUUUUN! THEY'RE GONNA EAT US ALIVE!" Demyx shrieked. Everything was instantly turned into chaos. People were running around in circle screaming their heads off. The cool, calm and collected people were just shaking their heads sadly.

"Such a shame lives have to be wasted like that." Said Koji. Larxene sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, I agree." She said. Chihiro glared at everyone. How could they be so stupid? Did she _look_ like a grim reaper? Well, she'd show them a grim reaper if they wanted to see one!

"**Everyone, _sit down!"_** Chihiro boomed. No one knew her voice had such a powerful tone to it. Heck, it was so convincing even Haku and Balmung sat down. Everyone immediately sat down, some trembling in fear, others just staring at her. "Do I look like a grim reaper?" She asked, banging the scythe on the floor.

"But you have a scythe!" Demyx yelled.

"So do I." Daryl said, a gold scythe appearing in his hands. Laura smiled.

"He's not evil." She said. Demyx looked at them.

"KAMI, I'M GONNA DIE!" He shouted, getting up and running. Chihiro glared at him. She was getting mad. Why couldn't he be a normal person and just shut up?

"Demyx, **_sit down!"_** Chihiro commanded. Demyx meeped before sitting down. "Alright. This is what I'm going to tell you all. I'm so tired of Demyx's outbursts. Everybody, be real! Who would've killed us? Leona? No, I don't think so, because she's **dead**! What about Gray? Well, what about him?" Everyone stared at her. No one knew she could be so serious.

"Sorry, Captain." They all said simultaneously, even Haku and Balmung. It's just, her voice sounded so powerful.

"We're going to go to Gray and Maleficent, and I want you guys to follow me calmly like an army. This may be our last chance to save the galaxy. I want you all to be serious, and act with vigor and courage. I'm going to leave you guys to think about it for a minute. When I come back, be ready and stand in rank, ok?" Chihiro asked, turning around. "Oh, Haku, don't follow me. I know what I'm doing." She said. Haku nodded.

-

"She knows what she's doing? Well, I hope she does. It might just be her last command." Thought Maleficent, stalking Chihiro in the shadows unaware to her.

-

"Well, great going, Demyx. You're worse than that rat." Said Kyo. Everyone was growling, glaring and complaining at/to Demyx.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't help myself sometimes! I'll play a song for you!" Demyx said, standing up and going in the front of the room. Everyone sighed and looked at Demyx like they had nothing better to do. Because, in truth, they _really_ didn't have anything better to do. His sitar appeared in his hands.

"Sunday, Monday, Happy Days," Demyx started to sing, playing a happy tune on his sitar. Everyone stared at him.

"DEMYX, NO!" They all shouted. In fact, even Zoey woke up to shout.(Demyx's playing was that bad)

"Aw, but it's such a good song!" Demyx whined. Everyone proceeded to laugh at Demyx's joke. "But, guys, I'm serious!" He said. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Oh." They all thought he was sarcastic. Like I stated a couple of chapters ago, Demyx couldn't tell sarcasm from a brick. He could sound like he was saying something in a sarcastic tone, but would be serious. And he could be saying something like he was serious, but in fact he would be saying that sarcastically. Demyx could truly not tell sarcasm from a brick.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Music." Larxene said. Yeah, like she would be the Queen of anything besides thunder.

"I thought that was Elvis." Demyx said. Everyone anime fell.(even though they were sitting)

"Wow. That's sad." Zoey said, shaking her head with pity.

"Yeah, I hear you." Larxene replied, imitating Zoey.

-

At this moment in time, Chihiro felt a presence behind her. She looked around wildly, and readied her scythe.

"Who's there?" She demanded. Maleficent appeared from the shadows.

"I am Maleficent." Maleficent said. This was the one moment Chihiro showed some spunk.

"Yeah, I know who you are." She said. Chihiro was just really pumped up. She was mad because the Connection Wing had taken over her sister and she had to kill Leona. "What to do you want?" Chihiro demanded. She was in no mode for this.

"Your life." Maleficent cackled evilly. Chihiro smiled in a spunky way. She was 'feeling the heat' today.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that request!"

* * *

Sorry, I had to make Chihiro a little 'spunky' there at the end. She was so nice the whole story, so I was like 'Aw, the heck with it!' and ditched it. Anyways, the actual final chapter is next! Then the epilogue. Yayz! Chihiro barely did any fighting in the story, so I think she deserves a battle by herself in her own right. Originally, they were going to beat up Maleficent all together, but I decided Chihiro needed to show her what she's made of.

Anyways, review, please and thanks! Sorry for the real confusing attack for CorruptFlurrymon...I play way to much Mortal Kombat for my own good.


	18. Goodbyes are Forever

Disclaimer: Owarziz! The last chapter before the Epilogue! Also, Sir Mix-A-Lot owns Jump on It, not me. Though the song does rock my sock. The songs that they sing at Karaoke time I do not own, either, sadly.

_Mizuni Naritai:_ I Want to Become the Water

War on My World

Final Chapter: This Goodbye is Forever; But I Really Wanted to See You Again

"Alright, lady, bring it on!" Chihiro yelled. She was seriously not in a mode to fight, but she _did_ want to vent out her anger on someone-who just happened to be Maleficent.

"Lady? I am Maleficent! You will pay for your insolence!" The witch said. Her staff appeared in a puff of green and purple. Chihiro got her scythe ready.

"You're wrong, you're the one who will pay! Because of you, all of my siblings are dead! And as long as I'm able and standing, you will be too!" Chihiro said. Maleficent heard the anger in her voice. The evil witch knew that Chihiro wasn't playing around. Because of her observation, Maleficent transformed into _her_ dragon form.

Chihiro charged, but Maleficent blew a stream of fire at her to make her back off. She jumped instead, and swung at Maleficent's neck. However, Maleficent saw the move and snapped at her, her jaws catching onto Chihiro's arm. She didn't cry out, much to Maleficent's surprise, but she did do something clever.(However, Chihiro got the ideas from T.V shows, but you could never tell)

She stuck the scythe in-between her jaws and pulled it up so the scythe separated the two lines of sharp teeth from each other. She immediately took her blood-covered arm out and retrieved the scythe. Chihiro got an idea. She ran close to Maleficent's belly. She tried to snap at Chihiro, but her neck wouldn't go in that far.

As soon as Chihiro was about to swing at Maleficent's stomach, a line of flames made her jump back so she wouldn't get scorched. Maleficent rammed forward, and snapped at her again. Chihiro stuck the scythe on top of her snout, making her fall back and roar in pain. Then she jumped on Maleficent's back and took the scythe out.

Maleficent craned her neck and blew another gust of fire. Chihiro could've sworn she heard someone yell 'FIRE IN THE HOLE!' but she didn't know anyone nearby that could've yelled it. After all, she told her comrades to stay in that room! What part of that order could they _not _understand? It seemed, to her, that she picked a bunch of rebellious people as an army. Which was probably bad because most of them couldn't follow orders to save their lives.With that distraction in mind(she sarcastically thanked her army later), the fire made her bounce off of Maleficent's back and crashed onto the floor.

"Whoops, sorry!" She heard someone shout. Her head instantly shot up. Great, just great! They were all here! Every single one of them! What a bunch of people, really! She gave them one of the best(well, worst I guess) death glares in history. They all felt like they were dying, and fell really bad for going against her orders.

"Why are you guys here?" She demanded. Everyone pointed to Demyx, who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head while he looked around.

"Well, you see, funny story, actually..."He said. Chihiro felt like taking a brick and smashing him over the head with it.

"Once I defeat Maleficent, tell me, or else!" She growled. Everyone blinked. Violent Chihiro! That was a surprise to those who only knew her kind-hearted and sweet side.

"O-Okay...Just don't kill me!" Demyx wailed, clutching his head as if he were in pain.

"Demyx, stop being a baby." Larxene said as she gave him a good clockin' across the head.

"I just might kill you, Demyx! You're such a nuisance to my army already!" She said as Maleficent shot towards her, but Chihiro gracefully flipped on her back. She craned her neck to get a better look at the only Princess of Gate, and hissed at her. Maleficent's tail swept over her back, and Chihiro jumped when it did. But she got an idea when the tail came around again. This time she jumped, and impaled the scythe in her tail. This caused Maleficent to writhe in agony.

She made her tail wave around crazily so the scythe would come out. It did, but Chihiro was able to summon it in her hands again. Then she ran towards the dragon's head, ready to slice off her horns. However, Maleficent blew a gust of smoke(she was out of flame momentarily) and Chihiro tumbled back. Her hands were behind her back, and they were really uncomfortable. She got up and tried to pull the scythe(it was still in her hands which was why they were behind her back in the first place) in front of her.

However, it seemed to be stuck in something. She looked behind her. It was stuck in Maleficent's back. Out of spite she dug it deeper. Maleficent roared in pain, and started to jump, in order to shake Chihiro off. She just held onto the scythe like she'd never let go, and Maleficent never realized it, but jumping actually made it go in deeper. While she was jumping, Chihiro flipped over the scythe so she was standing in front of it and it was no longer uncomfortable.

After Maleficent stopped jumping, she tried another tactic to get the scythe out of her. She spun around. Chihiro's gang were crying because the sight was so funny. It was like seeing a large, supposedly powerful and superior dragon do the dance Jump on It. In fact, as if on cue, Demyx started to play Jump on It on his sitar and started to sing(no one, surprisingly, minded it this time), and everyone sang along, even Chihiro.

This made the scythe make a circle in Maleficent's back, a deep circle of skin popping out. It was disgusting, and blood splurged all over both of them. Completely revolting, although extremely painful to the enemy. A large chunk of Maleficent's skin plopped onto the skin, and made a noise like a wet sponge being squeezed. The blood seeped all over the floor.

"Ew! That's so disgusting!" Zoey shouted. Koji looked at her in disbelief, in fact, almsot everyone who saw the nasty attack she performed earlier did.

"Are you kidding? This is cake compared to how you butchered up those two poor Organization members." Koji said, shocked. Demyx stopped playing Jump on It, and everyone stopped singing because Maleficent stopped 'dancing'. Then, Chihiro jumped back and latched the tip of the scythe under her flesh that was unprotected. She pushed it all the way in.

"This is for Leona!" She shouted. Maleficent turned around and blew a great big blast of fire. However, Chihiro just dug in deeper when the pain hit her like someone pelting a basketball at her. Maleficent roared, then sent another wind of flames at her, which blew her back a bit, and the scythe got dragged across the fresh wound, deepening it even more. Then, Maleficent made a bad move. She transformed back into her human self, thinking that the scythe would get out of her and she would be fully healed. She was fully healed, but the scythe was not where she thought it would be.

It was an exact imitation of Leona. The scythe was protruding through her chest. Maleficent whipped around and smacked Chihiro with her staff, sending her back and causing the scythe's handle to knock into her forehead, causing a very minor headache. Everyone was in disbelief. What killed Leona couldn't kill her! Chihiro stood up, and looked at the stained red scythe. Why wasn't she dead?

"Why aren't you dead?" Chihiro demanded, voicing everyone's thought. Maleficent laughed as evil as her namesake.

"Because I'm already dead. The only way you can kill me is if you chop off my head." Maleficent said. Chihiro glared at her.

"You know, I'm thinking you shouldn't have told me that! I'll make sure you are limbless before I kill you! I'll make your death as painful as possible!" Chihiro yelled. Maleficent laughed again.

"I'll squash those dreams of yours, little girl." Maleficent said. Chihiro glared at her.

"I'm not 'little girl'! It's **_CHIHIRO, _**Princess of Gate! Don't you ever forget it!" Chihiro yelled. They all looked at her in surprise. They never seen the 'steamed up' side of Chihiro before. No one. Yeah, they saw the angry Chihiro before, but this was different. The Connection Wing wasn't giving her any power to be extra-angry. It was just human emotion, now. No other superpower or anything like that. She charged towards Maleficent, who held up her staff. She hooked her scythe and brought it up so that the staff went flying.

Maleficent held out her hand and the staff reappeared in her hand. Before it did, though, Chihiro took a clean slice at her hand. Everyone was in further awe. Chihiro was so violent! The thing was probably either anger which could make you act that way, or a simple adrenaline rush. Either way, Chihiro was acting more violent than she normally was, but it was ok to be mad at some times.

The staff reappeared, but with no hand to hold it, it dropped to the floor with a clang. Maleficent gasped, and looked at her hand with a 'Oh-no-you-didn't' look on her face. She pointed at Chihiro accusingly with her other hand.

"You will die!" Maleficent said. Chihiro smirked. Whoa, wait a minute, rewind there for a moment. Did Chihiro just _smirk?_ Even people who didn't know her very well knew she wasn't good at showing arrogance, but it looked like she was a pro.

"I thought you said _you_ couldn't die, so I guessed you didn't care." Said Chihiro, twirling her scythe, which made her get another idea. _'No...I'm not going to ask my comrades for help. I want to prove to them I'm a suit leader even throughout all the deaths that have befallen us. I will show Maleficent who the **real** little girl is! I may be, in age, but she'll beg for mercy so much under me that...' _Chihiro stopped for a moment. That what? _'No, I guess I should just kill her. Even though killing her is still revenge, two wrongs don't make a right. Gah, I hate that saying! I hate guilt!'_

_But, Chihiro, if no one had guilt, we would all be dead by now. Everyone would be killed by the other. Guilt is the only thing, besides sanity, that really protects our souls from others._ Reasoned her inner self. Chihiro sighed. Why is it that her conscious was always right? She hated that!

"Didn't care? Who are you to judge my feelings?" Maleficent snapped. They all cheered. Finally, Chihiro taking a stand! This would be a highlight for years to come. They couldn't believe she was becoming independent! (When I say 'they' I mean Chihiro's gang of course)

"I suspect that's a rhetorical question, because I could ask you the same exact thing." Chihiro replied smartly. Maleficent growled as she summoned her staff in her other hand. Her cut off arm was hidden by her long sleeves, so you couldn't tell she no longer had a right hand, unless you looked at the floor where it was still twitching involuntary.

"Why you little-!" Maleficent said, conjuring up pools of darkness in the floor. One was right under Chihiro. The said girl looked down. Before she could get out of the pool under her, the pool turned lighter and a large stream of darkness shot up, making her fly in the air. Maleficent then threw orbs of darkness at her, throwing her against a wall.

"Chihiro! You alright?" Haku immediately came by her side. She pushed the scythe to the ground, and using it as a support beam, got up.

"I don't want your help. I'm sorry, but I need to prove something to myself." Chihiro said, looking straight at him. Haku froze. Then he realized something. It wasn't her being more violent, or anything like that. It was just that she had grown up. If it weren't for that violence, she could be dead Chihiro was simply maturing. Haku flashed her a smile.

"I know you'll win." He said, squeezing her hand in reassurance before taking his place at the sidelines with the rest of her army. Chihiro smiled at his back, then looked to Maleficent.

"Yeah, I know I will too." She said, rubbing her arm which felt like she strained a muscle there or something painful like that. Then she swung it around to stretch it out. She felt a pain suddenly hit her. In fact, she was so busy deciding what was hurting that she didn't notice another dark pool slowly slipping under her. Then she noticed it out of the corner of her eye. She didn't even have enough time to jump, she just plunged her scythe into the ground.

'_What the heck am I doing? What kind of reflex is that? Wow, my reflexes suck. Well, I already knew that when I smacked into the wall in the Spirit World._' Thought Chihiro, laughing a bit when she remembered she just rammed into the wall. So, she thought, whenever someone throws a brick at me, I'll just smack the ground and duck? Real nice reaction. However, she noticed it went away. She wore a confused look, but didn't question anything as she looked over at the enemy. Maleficent wore a blank expression as another pool slid over to our heroine.

The lightbulb went off inside her head. She got an idea. She raced across the space between her enemy and herself, covering it in record time. The pool followed her. It started to get lighter, which meant it was about to explode. She jumped over Maleficent, then back-flipped over her and ran. Just as she suspected, it exploded under Maleficent.

The witch didn't see that coming. A scream seemed to erupt along with the wave of darkness. _'Serves you right. Weren't even paying attention! Haven't you ever heard of keeping your eye on her enemy?'_ Thought Chihiro, careful not to speak those thoughts. When the wave came back down, Maleficent didn't come back up. Chihiro went over to her, with a confused look. Maleficent looked dead. But her eyes were closed. Weren't people who just died's eyes supposed to be...?

Open. Exactly. Maleficent's eyes shot open, scaring Chihiro so much she screamed and dropped her scythe.

"OH MY KAMI!" She shrieked, picking her weapon up. Haku, and practically everyone else glared at Demyx. Demyx shrugged and gave them an innocent look.

"What?" He asked, looking as sweet as sugar. Larxene smacked him across the head.

"Where do you think she got _that_ from?" Larxene asked. Demyx shrugged again.

"I'm just a good role model! Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" He said, winking at them. Chihiro's gang anime fell.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Demyx..."Koji said, trying to swat away the sweatdrop that made it's home on his head. Haku sighed.

"She was getting to be so mature, too..." Haku said. So much for all that responsible stuff. Demyx ruined it! When this was all over, Haku was going to wring his neck. (Then everyone else would, because Demyx was so unbelievably _annoying)_

"Ha! I do not go down easily, little girl." Maleficent said, standing up. Chihiro growled once again, and grasped her scythe so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"What did I **_tell_** you? It's **_Chihiro_**, not little girl!" Chihiro yelled. She rushed forward, Maleficent put her staff up in guard position, but Chihiro jumped up(she had learned acrobatics one day, and was glad for it) and brought down the tip of her scythe right onto Maleficent's head. "Since you said it yourself," She said, spinning around so the scythe got lose, "Your head needs to come off in order to be dead!" When she made a full complete circle she went around again, slicing Maleficent's head off clean because she held out the scythe.

"Wow, Chihiro! The second time you decapitated someone! So violent!" Demyx said, and clapped. Chihiro glared daggers at him. How did he know...? She then looked to Haku, who was taking cover behind Balmung. Chihiro sighed. Of course, an annoying person like Demyx would get information out of anyone if he just got out his sitar and started singing 'Happy Days'. That alone could burst anyone's eardrums.

"It's called maturing, Demyx! Not being violent!" Haku argued. Demyx sighed.

"Whatever, whatever. Now that the old hag is gone, let's finish this up, guys!" Demyx said. Everyone nodded, and started walking towards the only room they hadn't opened. It was time to finish this.

-

"Congratulations on making it this far. However, all of your attempts will go down in vain in the end. I will be the true victor." Said the person atop the flight of stairs. You see, they were standing on a clear level, then ten or so stairs, a platform, ten or stairs, another platform, fifteen or so stairs, another platform, twenty or so stairs, yet another platform, thirty or so stairs then the final platform, which the mysterious speaker was standing on.

The speaker was so high up, shadows were covering his face. You could tell it was a 'he' because of the masculine-sounding voice.

"Gray! Stop with your stupid riddles and get the heck down here!" Chihiro shouted. Gray came down the steps of stairs, as soon as his face was revealed...

"Oh. My. God." They all said.(except Laura and Daryl and those who did not know Carmaine) Their jaws went so far down that they went through the Earth.

"No one told me Gray looked like that! I thought he would be more...Gray." Chihiro said. Laura sighed. They all looked at her like if she didn't explain they'd murder her in cold blood. Which they would, actually. So, Laura took a deep breath and explained.

"You see, Gray isn't actually a person. Neither are all the Styxians, which is why they wanted to get their hands on Gate. Well, it would be better to say-um, I don't know how to say it. It's kind of complicated-" Laura said.

"I think it would be better if _I_ told you." Gray said. Gray looked like a white-haired silver-eyed version of Carmaine(which was what had stunned them so). "You see, I am a Styxian, but not exactly one. The Styx world was the actually 'twin' of the planet Earth. Although there are many worlds, they share the same 'Earth' or mother planet. Styx is the twin to those many planets. You see, the Styx world was created as a copy of other things. Merely fake, if you please. So, I was 'born' as an alternate 'version' of your older brother. Let's just say this: I'm a clone of your older brother, except much older. In fact, they knew what your brother looked like even before your mother was born." Gray said.

"How?" Chihiro asked. No one seemed to get it. It was all confusing!

"Intuition." Gray simply said, pointing to his head.

"ESP?" Chihiro asked. Gray nodded.

"A type." He said, then came down the stairs until he was a platform higher than them.

"Hey, could you explain that again? I kinda didn't get it." Demyx said. Larxene smacked him across the head for the umpteenth time.

"Demyx, you don't get anything." Larxene said. Demyx looked at her.

"But, Lar-Lar, this time it's really confusing!" He said. Larxene smacked him again.

"Don't call me that." She said simply. Demyx sighed. Would he get any recognition for anything? "No." Larxene said, seemingly reading his thought. Demyx sighed once more. Nevermind.

"I am a copy of Chihiro's brother." Gray said. Demyx's mouth was an 'o'.

"That makes a lot more sense! But...I still don't get it! You're _old!"_ Demyx yelled. They all anime sweatdropped. Demyx was like a brick wall. Nothing went in, and nothing went out. The only time you could get through was if you beat him up real good, and he would scream his head off before that happened.

"You know what, you don't really need to know why," Gray said, then cleared his throat. "This information isn't necessary for the battle." He said. Zoey and the Digimon Gang immediately transformed into their most powerful forms. Haku went into his dragon form, and other people who had more powerful transformations did those transformations.

"Ok, everyone, full frontal assault! You guys," Chihiro pointed to a couple of weak people, "Back up everyone else, while you guys," Chihiro pointed to an extremely weak group people, "Heal the injured people and call me when there's a serious injury. Alright, everyone?" Chihiro asked. None of them mistrusted her judgement. They all put their hands in a circle.

"One, two, three-FOR THE WORLDS!" They all shouted, and started doing their assigned things. While everyone was attacking Gray, Chihiro stood behind them, observing his fighting style. Well, she didn't observe much, because he wasn't attacking. He would disappear whenever someone attacked, then reappeared, and disappeared again. (He disappeared quite a lot, you could only see a fragment of him each time)

Soon, after ten minutes, they all fell back and stopped attacking. Gray reappeared, with a sword in one hand, and another larger sword in the other.

"Now it's my turn." He said, as everyone guarded, he rushed forward and took two crescent-shaped swipes with his swords. Someone fell back as they got hit. It was Inuyasha. The weak people immediately ran to heal him.

"Hey, Gray..."Inuyasha said, mustering up all the energy he had left, "I looked all through this castle and I couldn't find Sesshoumaru. Where is he and his lackeys?" He asked.

"I sent him back to his own world. You're missing your brother?" Gray asked, a smirk playing on his face. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Hell no! What makes you think that?" Inuyasha asked, and growled. Kikyo ran by him.

"Inuyasha, you were asking where he was. That could be taken as a type of concern for him. Because you were thinking about him, it means that you at least gave him some thought." Kikyo said. Inuyasha huffed.

"Whatever. He could go and get himself killed for all I care." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. Kikyo smiled, one of the first smiles she actually smiled since she was resurrected.

"Just because you say that means you do care. You are so contrary, Inuyasha." Kikyo replied. Inuyasha glared at her, but it held no threat.

"No, I don't care!" He argued. Gray sighed.

"Now that's finished, anymore questions before we continue?" Gray asked, looking around. No one had any questions in their minds, and they were prepared. "Alright, then, let's finish this." He said. Chihiro watched as all her friends attacked, and Gray disappeared. She caught that, right before he disappeared, he tapped his arm. _'He must have some kind of button on there.'_ She thought, and watched as he tapped his arm again and he disappeared once more, avoiding all the attacks. She got an idea, and ran over to Kikyo and CorruptFlurrymon.

"Kikyo, CorruptFlurrymon, I've got an idea for both of you. Because of your manipulation over wind, CorruptFlurrymon, makes you an excellent partner to anybody. Especially Kikyo, who can let loose a string of arrows. Anyways, I have a plan for the both of you. Here it is..." Chihiro said, and told them something. They both nodded. CorruptFlurrmon got down like she was going to run a race. She nodded to Kikyo, who nodded also.

"Stand back, everyone!" CorruptFlurrymon yelled. Everyone cleared out to the side. Gray held up his swords in a guard position. He could tell with his 'intuition' that both females were going to do some combination attack. Kikyo let loose a string of arrows, one after the other, non-stop until her quiver ran out. While she was doing that, CorruptFlurrymon was controlling the wind to make the arrows hit one spot-Gray's arm.

With the speed of the wind and so many arrows, Gray couldn't disappear from them all. One of them hit his arm, and a little spark of electricity went through, and he couldn't disappear anymore.

"Larxene, use thunder to make sure it doesn't boost back up again!" Chihiro shouted, and Larxene nodded and held her kunai to the sky.

"Thunder, form and attack the enemy!"(Don't own that line)Larxene shouted, and thunder zipped down towards Gray and hit his arm, damaging it further. Chihiro pointed towards him.

"Everybody, send concentrated attacks, one after the other, NOW!" She yelled. It was a pandemonium of slashes and cuts and everything of the like. Gray had his hands full just guarding. Then, Chihiro called over CorruptFlurrymon. "CorruptFlurrymon, do the One, Two, Three on Gray. You know what I'm talking about, right? Except, do a slight variation. Make it start from the back instead of the front." Chihiro said. CorruptFlurrymon nodded, and flew over to Gray.

"'Kay guys, have your weapons pointed out!" CorruptFlurrymon shouted. Gray looked behind him, and saw the spirit of wind behind him.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked. She flashed a smile at him and held a peace sign. Everyone raised their weapons towards Gray, wondering what the digimon would do.

"You'll see. One..." She said, and raised her heel and brought it down on Gray's back, making him double over in pain. She did a handstand on his doubled-over back and shouted, "Two..." Then, when she flipped over, she kicked his back in the process and shouted, "Three!" this made him fly towards the weapons.

They all struck through him, but he lifted up his head and laughed. "You think you can kill me that easily?" Gray asked menacingly, his swords appearing in his hands as he slashed two people who fell down. Then he did a 180-degree spin with his swords out, so he slashed everyone who fell(the healers and back-ups had hard time dealing with everyone) and then was facing CorruptFlurrymon. "And you, Miss Butterfly, I think _you _are a hindrance to my plan. So, Miss Butterfly, you are the one who will be graced with the honor of death at my hands first."

CorruptFlurrymon gulped. But, she wouldn't go out without a fight! "Alright! Bring it on!" She said, waving her hands towards her in a 'come on, give me what you got!' motion. Gray smiled.

"You know, it's too bad you'll have to die. Unless, of course, you want to join up with me and be my Queen. You are quite pretty." Gray said. Everyone stared at him. Disgusting!

"Ew! That's the most nastiest thing I've ever heard! I'd never hang around you! Besides, I'm already in love! Nothing you could do could ever change that!" CorruptFlurrymon yelled, taking out her fans.

"Too bad." Gray said indifferently as he shrugged. He got his swords ready and charged. When he slashed, she jumped up and did a handstand on his shoulders, numbly dodging the attack. However, he stabbed her arms and made her fell down, but she brought her leg around to bring Gray's legs out from under him, tripping him and making him fall. She floated away to the rest of the gang.

"Kikyo, CorruptFlurrymon, we'll take on Gray while the rest are healing, ok?" Chihiro said. The said females nodded. Haku looked at them. He had an injury too, but it was across his face and a bit more minor than the others.

"_I will help you fight. I think I'm able."_ Haku said. Chihiro nodded. Demyx took out his sitar.

"Hey, and here's some water replicas for ya to hold him off! Dance, water, dance!" Demyx shouted, playing a little note as twenty water Demyx-replicas appeared, standing beside Chihiro, CorruptFlurrymon, Kikyo and Haku.

"Alright, guys, I have a plan!" She said, and whispered to them. They all nodded. The water replicas merged together and made a giant puddle on the ground. Chihiro looked at it, and shook her head. "Demyx, we need more water!" Demyx sighed.

"How much do you need?" He asked. Haku looked at him. "Ok, ok, nevermind!" He said, and got up and took out his sitar. For lots of water he couldn't make replicas. He started to play a couple of notes. "Can you feel the beat?" Water shot up all over the place. It was like they were in a water park. There were streams of water everywhere. Chihiro nodded.

"Thanks, Demyx!" She said. Demyx nodded, and continued to play so the water would continue to be there. She nodded to Haku, who disappeared. Gray looked around.

"Mizuni Naritai, too!" He said. Chihiro laughed. Since she lived in Japan, she could understand what he said. In fact, she understood a lot of languages.

"You're such a kid! I thought you were all serious and what-not, but I guess that all goes down the drain now, right?" Chihiro asked. Gray scowled. Suddenly, all the water in the room concentrated on Gray. Demyx looked surprised, and stopped playing.

"Haku's got control of the water now, so I guess I'm not needed anymore." He said, sitting down. Larxene sighed and rubbed her temples. What did she do to ever deserve an annoying partner like him? Gray got all wet and stuff, and Larxene looked up in surprise.

"Sorry if it's not apart of your plan, but I've got to do this! THUNDER!" Larxene shouted, a bolt of thunder racing towards Gray and electrocuting him, making it twice as painful because water is a good conductor of electricity. Chihiro shook her head.

"No, I'm glad you did that. Larxene, come here! Change of plans!" She said. "Now, HAku, I know you can here me, so I won't worry about you. Here's the new plan..." Chihiro told them of the plan. They all nodded, except Haku who you couldn't see anyways. Another big blast of water drenched Gray beyond belief. Larxene held a kunai to the sky.

"THUNDER!" She shouted, as Kikyo let loose a string of arrows. The thunder zapped the arrows, and CorruptFlurrymon made them move faster. With the speeding, electrifying sharp-pointed arrows heading towards a soaked Gray, he stood no chance. The arrows hit him which made another zap of electricity go through-out his body. In fact, his silver hair turned black along with his clothes. The sight was so funny they couldn't help but laugh.

"You DARE mock me?" Gray roared. "You will all DIE when I get through with you! Every last one of you!" Everyone got up, and Chihiro turned around and nodded.

"It's time to finish this, once and for all!" She said. "Everyone, CHARGE!" She yelled. They all charged. Plus, with Gray all wet it was an added bonus for some people. However, for others it didn't magnify their powers. Whatever the case, they all saw the outcome: They would win. "No! I can't lose to a bunch of-" Gray was about to finish the rest of his sentence when Chihiro walked up to him.

"Everyone, clear out to the sides, please." She said. They did so. Chihiro took the collar of his shirt and lead him ALL the way up. Gray was struggling and slicing at her, but she then took her scythe and used that to drag him along instead. At the top, Chihiro smiled. She was going to enjoy this. Gray was standing in front of the long, long, painful path to the lower floor. "CorruptFlurrymon, you don't mind if I use Butterfly's flip, do you?" She yelled. She saw CorruptFlurrymon shake her head. "Thanks!"

Chihiro spun around Gray and struck her foot under his chin, and did a Butterfly's flip. This action knocked him down the four flights of stairs. Along the trip they heard disgusting stuff, like body parts snapping, dislocating and everything. When Gray reached the bottom, multiple people stabbed their weapons into him, making sure he was dead. They did it! They won!

"'Kay guys, this calls for a celebration!" Chihiro shouted joyously. They all agreed. She made a portal to her homeworld, Earth, and stepped through it, the others eagerly following.

-

"Wow, Chihiro! Is this your house?" Haku asked, looking around. They were in an unbelievably HUGE mansion. Chihiro shook her head.

"It's an abandoned mansion in the middle of a forest. Don't worry, no one lives here. And, I brought plenty of stuff from my house! I just told my mom that I was having a party and she let me raid her closet. That's why I was gone for a while, but, now, let's have a PARTY! Time to celebrate!" Chihiro shouted, getting out an old and rusty table and some bowls and poured food in it. They all started to talk and chat and have a great time.

After an hour or so, Chihiro hooked up a karaoke device(she found an old plasma screen television lying around somewhere, apparently whoever last had this mansion was loaded) and plugged in two microphones. She tapped it, it worked.

"Okay guys, time for some karaoke! I'll be up first, ok!" She said. The plasma screen was on this big stage like-thing. It was obviously the old owner's theater. "Now, I'll sing here, and you guys can dance out there. Sound good?" Cheers were her answer. "Ok, now, my first song!"

"_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound _

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight." She looked back at the crowd, who smiled and clapped. "Ok, who's next? Duets are welcomed!" She yelled. Zoey stepped up to the microphone, and winked at her. Chihiro gave her a thumbs-up sign in return.

"I'm going to sing 'Everytime We Touch', everyone!" Zoey shouted. She turned to Chihiro. "Can you sing backup?" Chihiro nodded as she grabbed the second microphone. Koji walked up to Chihiro and whispered something in Chihiro's ear. She nodded, and the microphone to him. Zoey stared at him. "But, Koji, guys don't sing in this song!"

He smirked. "As far as _you_ know, Zoey. You'll be surprised. Maybe, maybe not. But go ahead and sing and don't mind me." He said. Zoey stared at him, and, cautiously, started to sing.

"_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last, Need you by my side  
_

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life."_ As the music played, Koji began to sing. (His lyrics appeared on the Karaoke machine, even though they were few)

_"Oh yeah? You wanna rock?"_ The music picked up a lot as he said these words. They were few lyrics, that's true, but it made Zoey smiled as she sand the rest of the song. She and him danced throughout the rest of the song, and they could see everyone else dancing, too.

_"Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.. _

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow?  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life."_ Koji's short lines began again.

_"Oh, yeah? You wanna rock?"_

_"'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side."_ Zoey sang, then the music picked up as Koji sang his 'Oh Yeah? You wanna rock?' one more time. Everyone clapped as they finished dancing. Chihiro grabbed the mike.

"Ok, who's next?"She asked. Larxene ran up and grabbed the microphone.

"Zoey, want to sing back-up?" She asked her little sister, who nodded and grabbed the second mike. "We're singing Hung Up, so get ready!"

_"Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do_

_Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
I don't know what to do_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your callBaby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Ring, ring, ring goes the telephone  
The lights are on but there's no-one home  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two  
And I'm done  
I'm hanging up on you_

_I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating  
Don't cry for me  
'cause I'll find my way  
you'll wake up one day  
but it'll be too late_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing (Zoey: Every little thing)  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call (Zoey: Waiting for your call)__I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Time goes by, so slowly.  
Time goes by, so slowly.  
Time goes by, so slowly.  
Time goes by, so slowly.  
So slowly, so slowly, so slowly._

_I don't know what to do._

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing (Zoey: Every Little Thing)  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you._

_Waiting for your call (Zoey: Waiting for your call)  
I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you."_ They finished with a fade-out until a clock ticking, andeveryone clapped. Soon, everyone else got the courage to sing, and they all sung the night away.

_-_

"Ok, guys. Goodbye! I'm sure I'll see you all again!" Chihiro shouted. She had opened up the portals to the worlds, and everyone was about to step through them. They had exchanged countless ways to contact each other, such as telephone numbers, screen names and whatever else.Eventually, the only people left were Balmung, Haku and Chihiro.

Chihiro closed up all the portals. "I'll always be able to open them up again. Balmung, what will you do?" She asked. Balmung shrugged.

"I'm a Sky God so I'll protect the sky or whatever I'm supposed to do as a God." He said. Haku coughed.

"Actually, right now, you're a sky spirit." He said. Balmung looked at him.

"There's a difference?" He asked. Haku nodded, and crossed his arms behind his back.

"A big one."He said informatively. Balmung raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

"Chihiro, I'm going to go up to Gate with you. You know, to introduce myself. And...to make sure it's ok to wait until we can revive Leona." Balmung said. Chihiro nodded, then turned to Haku.

"Haku, I want you to introduce you to my parents! Come with us!" She begged. Haku sighed. She was using that angelic face again! How could he resist?

"Alright, Chihiro. Fine." He said. Chihiro giggled happily, and turned towards the sky. She thought of Gate, and only Gate. An ethereal-looking portal appeared. She smiled at them.

"Let's go, guys!" She said, and the three stepped through the portal.

_Home. What a wonderful place to be._

* * *

Next chapter is the epilogue. Everyone, thank you for your support. I will not do a disclaimer next chapter, or anything. I thank you all for reading this story.


	19. This Goodbye is My Reunion

"Ah! It's that time again! I must be getting to the Orimoto's household! You know that I've been going to their house for New Years for six years!" A now seriously-older Chihiro shouted. A pink and purple portal appeared, and she stepped through it.

"Hey, Chihiro! Glad you could come. I'm glad having a New Years' party at my house every year is a way we can talk to each other and catch up on the times!" Said the 17-year old Zoey.

"Yeah, it really is good to see each other again. Hey, Larxene." Chihiro waved to Zoey's older sister. They had found out that Larxene's 'other' was the _actual_ older sister of Zoey who died, and, thus, Larxene became Zoey's older sister. Larxene, Demyx, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and Naminé, were all married. Larxene and Demyx were 24, married to each other, and had a girl who was 2, named Lena. Demyx was a professional musician and Larxene..well, in truth, Chihiro didn't know what Larxene did for a living.

"Hey, Chihiro. Lena, say hi!" Larxene said to her baby, who was in her arms. Lena opened her mouth and lightning came out. "Well, she doesn't know quite how to speak, yet. We know she has my power over thunder, but we're not too sure of what she inherited from Demyx."

"Sorry we're late! We hit some traffic on the way here!" Suddenly, the 22-year old quartet came bounding through the door.

"Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Naminé! So good to see you guys! And it's ok, we're waiting for everyone else to arrive, too." Zoey greeted. Sora and Kairi were married. They never spoke of their professions, so Chihiro didn't know what they were. Then there were Roxas and Naminé, who were married. She knew Roxas was a professional singer(sometimes he sang with Demyx) and Naminé was an artist.

Everyone started to stare at Naminé, who turned a dark red in response. Since last year, either Naminé had gained serious pounds or she was pregnant. Everyone thought it was the latter.

"Is it a boy or a girl? What will you name it?" Tons of questions were thrown at her. Roxas stepped in front of Naminé, being a barrier between the people and his wife.

"First off: They're twins, one's a girl, the other's a boy. And, second, we're naming the girl Rikka and we're naming the boy Yuki." Roxas said.

"Aw! They both mean snow! What cute names for twins! When are you going to have them?" Chihiro asked. Naminé looked a little uneasy, and a bit pale.

"Roxas, honey...I think I'm..." She trailed off. Roxas looked at her in worry.

"Oh my Kami." He whispered, when he realized what she meant. He looked at everyone, and they soon knew what he meant.

"Ok, we're experienced, let us take this over! Don't worry, Naminé, they'll both be alright!" Larxene shouted. Everyone was ready to help.

-

"Aw! They're so adorable!" Chihiro cried. Naminé smiled. She was now laying in Zoey's bed(they had somehow picked her up and carried her there) with a baby girl in her arms, and Roxas was holding the boy.

"I knew we shouldn't have come..."Roxas mumbled. They all laughed.

"But, Roxas! We experienced the ritual of life together!" Naminé said. Roxas sighed.

"I guess you're right, but then I guess we all need to go home so we can take care of Rikka and Yuki." Roxas said. Naminé shook her head.

"Why don't we introduce them to everyone? They probably won't remember, but I want Chihiro to be Rikka's godmother." Naminé said. Chihiro gasped.

"Are you serious?" She asked. The older girl nodded.

"What about Haku? Where is he?" She asked. Chihiro then smiled sadly.

"I...don't know. The Kohaku river got destroyed three years ago, and I haven't seen him since." Chihiro said. "Leona is still dead, too. I know it's been six years since she's died, but I still remember it like yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Chihiro." Zoey said. Chihiro smiled.

"Nah, it's alright." She said. Suddenly, the door burst open. Koji, and his older twin brother(Koji had an older twin named Kouichi, but they didn't find it out until later) Kouichi were in the house.

"Zoey! I'm...so...sorry! A lot of things...happened, and we got stuck in traffic, and everything!" Koji explained. Zoey smiled. She ran over to her boyfriend and hugged him. Koji hugged back.

"I told you she wouldn't be mad." Kouichi said. Koji smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

"I'm always, right, Koji."

"Whatever." They all giggled at their argument. Chihiro looked at her watch.

"Guys! We passed the New Year!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"WHAT?" They all responded. Missing the New Year! They couldn't believe it! Most of them had come from far away worlds, and the only purpose they were here ruined!

"It's 12:14! Naminé, when were Yuki and Rikka born? Was anyone looking at a clock?" Chihiro asked, alarmed.

"Someone had a kid here?" Koji asked. Zoey nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"Actually, I think they were born on different years. I was looking at the time, and Yuki was born at 11:58 and Rikka was 12:01. Three minutes apart." Kairi said.

"Yuki was born on 2012 and Rikka was born 2013." Naminé confirmed.

"Well, guys, let's party! But, in another room so we don't disturb the twins, ok?" Zoey said, winking at Koichi and Koji. The music blared on, but it(amazingly) didn't reach the infants' ears. They all had a good old time, until it was time for them to depart.

-

"Good seeing you all! See you next year! I promise I'll come again!" She went in the portal, and disappeared. When she appeared at Gate, she sighed and stretched. "The miracle of life,it's so wonderful." She said. She walked into the nearby church, because she just felt like it, today.

She knelt down in front of the statue of theLight Goddess. She remembered the story behind it. Haku had told it to her.Chihiro sighed. _'Where is Haku? I miss him so much!'_ She thought. Well, she _was_ 18, after all. She had her own life and everything, and she got a lot of attention from both her parents because her other siblings died.

Haku and Balmung said that they would revive Leona. It still hasn't happened yet. "Oh, Leona, it's too bad you died. I wish you were alive again. We didn't even spend that much time together, now that I think about." She said, then got up. No praying would reverse a death.Speaking of Balmung, he sometimes came down to place flowers in her grave. (They palced her body in acoffin so they could access it again if needed)

"Alright, that's enough praying." Chihiro said, and got up. The priest smiled.

"Princess Chihiro, have your betrothed yet?" The priest asked. Chihiro turned crimson.

"What?" She asked, stunned. What was the priest talking about? Betrothed...wait, was she engaged to someone? She looked down at her hands. No, she wasn't.

"Your mother and father have arranged you to be married. Haven't you heard?" The priest asked. Chihiro'sjaw dropped.

"What?How could they do that!" She yelled. Suddenly,she heard the door shut and heels clicking on the marble floor.The priest smiled.

"That's him." Chihiro spun around and struck the guy in the jaw. Her jaw dropped once more when she saw who it was. "HAKU! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you!" Haku laughed.

"Chihiro, your punch hasn't changed a bit." He said, rubbing his jaw.

"Where WERE you the past three years!" Chihiro yelled. Haku smiled.

"Finding the perfect ring for you. It took some looking around. This is the reason why I've been so long. Yes, Chihiro, your parents engaged me to you, but I want to ask this on my own," He said, holding the black box out to her, opening it, revealing a dazzling ring too beautiful for any words I could type,and he bent down on one knee. "Chihiro, will you marry me?"


End file.
